The Dragon's Rose - a Malfoy love story
by theLonelymouse
Summary: Your name is Sylvia Caeru, and as the second daughter of the Caeru family, you have never had a choice. In the summer of 1988, you met him: your first friend (and future husband). His name is Draco Malfoy. Three years later you embark on your journey to Hogwarts. How will events unfold now that you are involved?
1. Foreword

The Caeru family is a family of purebloods - the successor would always be a son, and his wife would always be a pureblood Caeru.

In other words, to ensure the purity of the family blood, the eldest son will marry his sister: the eldest daughter, while the younger siblings will be married off - a pawn used by the family to gain benefits.

Your name is Sylvia Caeru, and as the second daughter of the Caeru family, you have never had a choice.

You have but one loving older brother, Victor, and an estranged elder sister: Isabella.

No descendants of the Caeru family have ever attended from Hogwarts. You will be the first.

You spent your childhood within the rose garden of your home. Despite being a pureblood, a rich one too, you have never attended any of the events that pureblood wizards often host. As a result, you've never had a single friend - until now.

In the summer of 1988, you met him - the first friend you've ever made in your life. His name is Draco Malfoy.

Three years later, you embark on your journey to Hogwarts. How will the events of this classic story unfold, now that you are involved?

*NOTE

The story will follow the plot of Harry Potter. Draco and Sylvia don't just suddenly become lovers. I have the whole story in my head but there are a lot of chapters I have to write so please be patient! Thank you and enjoy my story :)

* * *

 **Introduction on Background**

The Caeru family is the only family with the ability to grow blue roses. Therefore it is the symbol of the Caeru family. In the same way, when one gives another a blue rose, the giver is swearing an oath to protect the receiver for the rest of his/her life. The blue roses have poisonous thorns: if you are pricked, you will never be able to cast any form of dark magic. That is the power of the blue rose: the more beautiful it seems, the more poisonous it is.

 _I swear by this oath. I, Sylvia Caeru, shall trust and protect the one I have chosen for the rest of my life._

The Caeru family is a fictional pureblood family who dabbles in both black and white businesses. It has its eyes only on the benefits it may receive, so they do not discriminate against Muggle wizards. They only respect those with power or those who can bring fortune to the family.

Sylvia Caeru, the youngest of the three children. Was born as a pawn for the Caeru family. Loves blue roses. Those who anger her will often get what they deserve: at least, what she thinks they deserve. A Gryffindor. Loves potions, understand charms and lacks any talent whatsoever for transfiguration. Friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

 _I may be a Gryffindor, but I'm also like a Slytherin._

Lover: Draco Malfoy - childhood friend

 _"I've loved you, long before you became a Gryffindor."_


	2. Before Hogwarts: Let Us Duel

"Stupefy!"

The stunning spell flew across the room, hitting you right on your left shoulder. By the time you had come to your senses, the only thing you could see was the whiteness of the ceiling.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." said a voice as a man came into view. Tapping his wand to his hand, he shook his head sadly.

"If I had used the killing curse, do you think you'll still be looking at the ceiling?" With the flick of his wand, you regained your freedom, but you were too exhausted to leave the floor.

"I'm sorry, father," you panted, looking straight at the man in front of you - your father: Billius Caeru.

Your father's eyes narrowed, displeased with your performance. While the other kids were still playing with dollies in their parents' laps, you were being forced to practice dueling in the great hall of your home. This was how strict your father was. Of course, some may think that this type of strictness is good for a kid, but the point here is that you are merely a girl - an eight-year-old girl.

"What class do you have next?" your father asked as usual. He was wiping his wand carefully with a handkerchief.

"Today should be... ballroom dancing." Your eyes instinctively rolled upwards at the thought of those two words but you quickly regained your posture; you didn't want your father chastising you anymore. You absentmindedly tapped the old wand in your hand on the ground, you couldn't wait to get your own in three years.

"Hm..." Your father thought for a while. "There will be no need for that today, I shall inform your brother."

Instinctively you sat up and turned around to face your father as your eyes lit up with delight, only to immediately replace your expression with a face of regret.

"Oh, that is some terrible news." You said, even forcing out a tear for the effect. Your father sighed, a trace of a smile still lingering on his lips.

"Prepare yourself, meet me in the afternoon for tea." And with that, he was gone. You stood up slowly from the ground, sighing in relief. Running a finger through your hair, you headed to the only place you could relax: the Rose Garden.


	3. Before Hogwarts: Encounter

The vines on the walls snaked together, without an end and with no starting point in sight.

Lying lazily on a bench, you closed your eyes among the field of blue, blocking out the sun. Here in the rose garden, you can take off your mask for once and become your true self. But you don't want to smile anymore; smiling, is tiring.

The blue roses are the symbol for the Caeru family and have been cared for generations by the lady of the house. However, your sister hated doing anything that involved labor, so the responsibility landed on your shoulders. You, however, enjoy tending the garden; for in this corner where no one ever visits, you are no longer a pawn of the family. In front of the roses, you are only you.

You heard footsteps from afar, and you grip your wand suspiciously. The footsteps grow nearer, then stop at a distance; as though unsure if they should step forward.

No one ever comes to the rose garden, except you and occasionally your brother. But Victor would never come without telling you. Whoever was here was obviously a stranger.

"If you come any closer, you are sooo dead." You thought to yourself, and as if by fate, the footsteps once again began coming closer.

"Stupefy!" you yelled aiming the spell towards the direction of the footsteps. The person dodged the beam of light quickly, his face lighting up with surprise which immediately turned into disgust. He was a boy of your age, with a head of hair so blonde it was almost white. His pale face now flush red with anger and embarrassment.

"How dare you attack me?!" he looked so pissed it was actually hilarious.

"You were watching me sleep! You creep!" you retorted, arms folded across your chest.

"I was not!" his face turned even redder. You couldn't help but smile at his reaction, but your expression only seemed to anger him even more.

"Why on earth would I watch YOU? You look like a troll, and you act like a troll, violent, aggressive, stupid..." his face was plastered with a look of disgust as he rolled his eyes at you.

'Troll? Oh boy, you are soooo dead!' you thought to yourself angrily. The two of you continue to stare at each other eye to eye until both of you blurted out at the same time:

"Who are you?!"

"A troll does not need to know my name." announced the boy. He had a fake smile plastered on his face, but even that could not hide the pride and disdain in his voice.

"Good to know," you responded, returning his fake smile. "Hope you have a good time in the Caeru Mansion." you give a quick curtsy, and then turned around and swiftly walked out of the garden.

* * *

"BERRY!" You shrieked, and a house elf appeared in your room instantly, its big eyes looking at you puzzled. It was very rare for you to throw a tantrum so great.

"Did anyone come to visit the mansion today, was there a blonde-haired boy?" You asked expectantly.

"Yes, miss Sylvia, Mr. Malfoy and his son Master Malfoy are both in the living room right now. Master has invited them over for tea." You nodded thoughtfully, raising your eyebrows slightly.

"And what is the name of that boy?" You asked, your curiosity piquing.

"Berry cannot say Master Malfoy's name directly..." the house-elf took one look at your expression and caved.

"Master Malfoy's name is Draco Malfoy." Berry's face scrunched with displeasure as she reluctantly answered your question.

"Draco... Malfoy..." you softly repeated the two words as an evil smile crept up your lips.

'DRACO MALFOY, YOU ARE SOOOOO DEAD!'

* * *

Opening up your closet, you selected a beautiful blue dress to wear, then you stood in front of the mirror, admiring yourself.

"Miss Sylvia, you look perfect today." remarked the mirror.

"No..." you shook your head slightly as you stared at your right hand.

"There's still one thing left."

* * *

"I'm assuming I am not late." With a sweet smile on your face, you entered the living room to find your father engaging in lively conversation with Mr. Malfoy and his son - Draco.

"Let me introduce my daughter, Sylvia." your father said simply. You curtsied quickly in response.

"Looks just like Victoria, I see, your daughter is quite a beauty." Mr. Malfoy commented, motioning at his son to step forward.

"Draco Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Caeru." He forced himself to pull a stiff smile.

"It's you?!" you asked, feigning surprise. As if you've never asked Berry for his information.

"I see you two have already met." Your father remarked, showing interest.

"Well, not exactly..." You look down shyly, trying to hide a smile.

"He was... watching me sleep." Your eyes dart away from Draco's, whose eyes were now ten times bigger.

The room goes silent for a moment before Mr. Malfoy speaks.

"Draco..." his voice sounded awfully scary. He was obviously awaiting a response from his son.

"No... I..." Draco was rendered speechless. His face turned red once more as he stammered to give an answer.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy just didn't want to wake me up, he is such a 'gentleman'." You step in quickly, a fake smile plastered on your face.

"Yeah... that's what happened." Draco Malfoy smiled weakly. However, he quickly regained his composure.

"Let us start over, my name is Draco Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Caeru." He took your right hand in his and pressed his lips lightly to the back of it.

At that very moment, you felt his body tense up. His eyes filled up with mixed emotions: hatred, anger, disgust... you can't really read what those eyes were saying. What was important was that he couldn't show those emotions to your parents. It is this internal struggle that you loved to see.

Why else would you have endured the pungent smell of herbs, just to go to the basement to put a thin layer wormwood juice on your hand?

"My name is Sylvia Caeru. It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Draco." You smiled sweetly at him.

'Call me a troll again, and you are sooo dead!' You thought to yourself.

* * *

In the summer of 1988, you made your first friend. You were eight. He was eight.


	4. Before Hogwarts: HOGWARTS HERE I COME

_3 years later... both Sylvia and Draco are eleven._

It was midsummer, you were standing in front of the study room, gripping a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you started forward to knock on the door, you heard an argument arising inside.

You swear you weren't eavesdropping on purpose, but perhaps its because you've been with Draco for three years. You even learned his bad habit of eavesdropping.

"Victoria, you know you cannot the break the rules our ancestors have set. No member of the Caeru family has EVER graduated from Hogwarts! How could you privately write a letter to Hogwarts?" You heard your father saying.

"I know Sylvia will love Hogwarts, and with Dumbledore there, there is no other place safer than Hogwarts! Besides, Hogwarts is close to our home, I don't want to send my daughter all the way to France..." your mother replied sadly.

"Sylvia must go to Beauxbaton, her name has been on their list since she was born. You know that! Every girl from the Caeru family must go to..."

"Beauxbaton, I know! But it's different now, Billy. If something happens, we can find Sylvia immediately, you know what reason I was considering." your mother explained, trying to persuade her husband.

"I understand.." Your father stopped for a moment, troubled that he may have to disobey the House rules

"Besides, Draco will be going to Hogwarts. Cissy has already written to me, isn't that what you've always wanted? Both you and Lucius will be happy."

"Alright, I'll write to both schools. Once the invitations arrive, I'll let Sylvia decide." Your father caved, knowing he could not argue against his wife Victoria. You crept away silently. Once again, you swear you weren't listening in one purpose. You just accidentally heard some things you shouldn't have. This incident should not make you a naughty child. No, it should not.

Smiling, you walked back into your room and began writing back to the person who sent you the letter in the first place: Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

For the rest of your summer, you camped within your rose garden, waiting patiently for your father's owl to appear. It didn't take long. One sunny afternoon, you spotted a single owl flying out of your father's window and up into the sky.

"Stupefy!"

With a single stunning spell, you knocked the owl down into your lap as you untied your father's letter from the poor creatures leg.

"A single letter accepting the invitation from Beauxbaton, eh? Of course my father lied to my mother." Grinning mischievously, you tied your letter to Hogwarts onto the owl's leg. With your mission accomplished, you patted the owls head tenderly.

"Sorry about that, little guy, even though you should thank me. You don't have to travel all the way to France now! Go on, send my letter to Hogwarts."

You released the owl and watched it fly off into the air.

 _Draco's right, breaking the rules is fun. This better be worth the time I spent waiting. Don't disappoint me Hogwarts!_


	5. Hogwarts Year 1: Diagon Alley

"What on earth-?"

You turn around to find Draco standing inside of your room, looking around in disdain.

"Why is your room still so messy? Didn't I tell you THREE days ago that we're going to Diagon Alley?! How are you still not ready you troll?!" He picked up a piece of parchment from the floor and flicked it onto the table.

'Troll?! Oh boy, you are soooo dead.'

You snapped your fingers and Berry appeared immediately, in barely a second your room was squeaky clean.

"My dear Draco, what were you saying?" You smiled sweetly at him.

Draco groaned. "Can we go now? Miss Troll?"

'You are soooo dead! A troll? Seriously?!' you thought angrily to yourself. But instead, you merely nodded as you followed Draco out of the room.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley_

"Why are there so many people? You know I hate crowded places," you complained as you stuck closely to Draco, tightly holding onto his hand. You noticed that your action had caught Draco completely off guard. And while he didn't make a sound, a red blush was gradually creeping up his face. You knew he was embarrassed.

"Draco, what's wrong? Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever?" You ask innocently, moving closer to touch his face. However, he quickly moved away.

"Nothing, c'mon lets go." He grabs your hand and blushes even more furiously. You couldn't help but give yourself a smile of victory.

 _'This is what you get for calling me a troll.'_

* * *

As you entered Ollivanders wand shop, you noticed that a black-haired boy with glasses had dropped his letter. Before you could stop him, however, he was gone.

Mr. Ollivander was quite a peculiar man. After breaking four vases, you finally found a suitable wand: Blackthorn, Unicorn hair, 9 and 3/4 inches.

Afterward you two headed towards Madam Malkins' robe shop, as Draco gave your orders to Madam Malkin, you spotted a boy with round glasses and messy black hair. It was the boy who had dropped his letter. Quickly, you dashed out of the shop while Draco was being measured by the ruler.

"Hey! I believe this yours. I found this in Ollivander's shop." You stopped the boy and handed him the letter.

"Thank you! I was wondering where it went!" The boy looked at you thankfully.

"No need to thank me. My name is Sylvia Caeru. I believe we will soon be classmates, Harry Potter." You smiled at the boy. Who looked puzzled by the fact that you knew his name until you motioned at the name on the letter. At once he smiled back.

"Oh, nice to meet you Caeru, my name is Harry Potter." Harry seemed happy, as you were the first wizard of his age to talk to him.

"Sylvie, Sylvia! Where are you?!" You suddenly heard Draco calling your name. In a second he had rushed out of the shop door. He seemed relieved to find you standing just outside. But his relieved expression quickly morphed into one of anger as he marched over to you.

"I told you to stay close to me, why didn't you listen?! You know yourself that troll brain of yours has no sense of direction, what on earth were you thinking, you troll?! You really are as dumb as a troll, I should've just let you get lost..."

Harry Potter stood stunned, obviously surprised by Draco's outburst of insults. Meanwhile, all you heard was Draco saying the word troll over and over again.

"SHUT UP DRACO! I AM NOT A TROLL AND DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" you yelled angrily. " Then, remembering that Harry Potter was still beside you, you smiled apologetically at the boy.

"Sorry about that, Harry, this is Draco. Draco, meet Harry, Harry Potter."

Draco's eyes widened.

"What? What did you say? You... you're Harry Potter?"

"Draco! Your manners!" you whispered to him.

"Ah, yes. Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy." Draco immediately regained his composure, plastering on of one of the most Malfoy smiles you have ever seen.

"Uh... nice to see you Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my friend."

You noticed a giant waving in your direction, Harry immediately ran over to greet him.

"Stay away from him, his family's full 'of dark wizards." You heard the giant say.

Draco's face darkened, but you knew he didn't actually care. He was used to people saying stuff like that. No matter what, the Malfoys will always be glorious.

"Let's go, Sylvia, it's time to go home."

Silently you followed Draco back to your parents.


	6. Hogwarts Year 1: The Train

_Kings Cross Station Platform 9 3/4, September 1_

"Draco, take care of Sylvia, alright? Sylvia, write back if you need anything. I'll see you at Christmas!" Your mother pulled you into her arms for one last kiss.

"I assure you, Aunt Victoria, I will deliver Sylvia back by Christmas in one piece," Draco replied confidently. You rolled your eyes as you followed him onto the train. You didn't actually need him to take care of you.

A couple minutes after you two settled inside your train compartment, a handsome boy with brown hair entered the compartment.

"Hey Draco! How was your summer?" the boy asked, plopping down next to Draco, "And who is this beautiful girl?" He had obviously noticed your presence.

"Sylvia Caeru. Nice to meet you." You quickly replied.

"Sylvia! Draco talks about you often. I'm Blaise Zabini." He took your hand in his and kissed the back of it.

"What kind of flower do you use in your perfume? It smells nice. Quite enchanting." You raise your eyebrows at his almost flirtatious comment.

"Enough, Blaise. Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco interjected impatiently, frowning at Blaise, who was still holding your hand.

"They should be here soon, what about Pansy? Have you seen her?" Blaise asked. You quickly removed your hand from his grasp.

"Pansy?" You asked, confused. You have never heard Draco mention her name.

"Pansy Parkinson, I met her at the Christmas party last year. There's nothing special about her." Draco replied calmly.

"There's nothing special about Pansy, but she's special to you Draco!" Blaise teased. You snorted slightly.

Almost at the same time, the door opened and in walked another girl flanked by two huge boys. You suspected that they were the people Draco and Blaise were talking about.

"Draco, I missed you so much! Why didn't you answer any of my letters? I wrote to you at least five times!" Pansy said in a sickly sweet tone as she pressed herself closer to Draco

"I didn't have time, Pansy," Draco said gently.

"But you said you'd invite me over to your house for tea, why didn't you?"

"I didn't have time," Draco repeated, getting a little more impatient.

Pansy shrugged, then immediately took out a box a box of delicious looking fruit tarts.

"Here Draco, have a tart. I made it myself."

Pansy fed the tart to Draco's mouth. And he complied, eating the tart bite by bite. You rolled your eyes, feeling slightly bitter. _Why does Draco call me a troll when we talk, yet treats Pansy so gently?_ You shifted your glance towards the window, cursing Draco for valuing a girl over his friends. Of course, Draco saw your bitter expression, but that only made his tone towards Pansy even more gentle.

Finally, you decided you couldn't watch anymore. "I need some fresh air," you announced.

"I'll come with you," Draco quickly announced, following you out of the compartment. "I heard Harry Potter is here too, didn't exactly get to say a proper hello last time."

* * *

You and Draco left the compartment together.

"Are you jealous?" Draco probed.

"Jealous? Me jealous? No... of.. of course not." you stammered. Draco smirked at your answer. "I knew no one could resist a Malfoy."

 _Well that was worth letting Pansy lie on me._ Draco thought to himself.

As Draco walked past you, you came to your senses.

"You think I'll be jealous because of you?! NO! NEVER IN A HUNDRED YEARS!" You yelled, running after him.

* * *

You opened Harry's compartment to discover a red-haired boy sitting next to him. A girl was inside too, you remember seeing her at the bookstore. You think her name was Hermione Granger.

Draco pushed past you. "Didn't get to properly introduce myself last time. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The red-haired boy let out a laugh and Draco glared at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask you yours. Red hair... and a hand-me-down robe... you must be a Weasley."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,"

Draco huffed, displeased that Harry had turned down his offer. Then he stormed out of the compartment, and you ran after him.

"Why are you angry? You were the one with the bad attitude. He had a reason to decline your offer!"

"Are you saying that the Weasley boy is better than me?" Draco stopped suddenly.

"You know that's what I mean. You insulted someone's family. Plus, you ignored Granger. Is that the proper etiquette of a Malfoy?" You asked, hands around your hips.

"She's a mudblood. Why do I care?"

"What about Weasley? He's a pureblood!"

"Weasleys don't count. Why are you so obsessed with Potter? You barely met him! If you like him so much why don't you go be friends with him!"

"DRACO!" You stared at him, then turned swiftly on your heels and walked in the opposite direction. Draco didn't go after you. Instead, he headed back to the compartment himself.

You marched back to Harry's compartment. "I've been kicked out, will you take me in?" you ask jokingly, popping your head through the door.

Harry smiled at you. "Of course, come on in."

You quickly walk up to Weasley. "Sorry about Draco, he just thinks that you insulted him. Malfoys can be... sensitive about things like this. My name is Sylvia Caeru, what yours?"

The red-haired boy smiled at you. "That's alright, my name is Ron Weasley." You shook hands with Ron then turned back to Hermione. "I remember you, you're Hermione Granger right?" You smiled.

Hermione nodded. "That's right, but I think you should change into your robes now. We are almost there." She then left the compartment, leaving you alone with Harry and Ron.


	7. Hogwarts Year 1: The Sorting

The train arrived at the station sooner than you expected. You saw the giant from Diagon Alley the second you got onto the platform, his beaming face lit up by a lamp he carried in his hand.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

"SYLVIA! YOU TROLL! Did you actually run over to Potter's? Get over here!" Draco roared from behind. He pulled you towards him, glaring at Harry and Ron at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" You mouthed at the two, who merely nodded.

"What is a girl like Caeru doing with a guy like Malfoy?" Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

* * *

After the boat ride, you and a bunch of other first-years were greeted at the front door by a stern lady in a green cloak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the GreatHall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Alright, now let's head in."

You followed McGonagall into the hall, where all the students and teachers were. There, sat on a four-legged stool, was a patched and dirty wizard's hat. As the hat began singing, Draco began bragging besides you.

"I will definitely be in Slytherin. Right Sylvia? My whole family is from Slytherin." Draco whispered in your ear.

"I don't know which house I'll be in." You said worriedly.

"Don't be scared, I promised your mom I'd take care of you. You'll probably be Slytherin too, don't worry." Draco replied, trying to comfort you. You rolled your eyes.

"Sylvia Caeru!" You heard your name being called as you walked up to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on your head.

"Caeru! The first Caeru to ever attend Hogwarts. But, where to put you?" you heard the hat mutter.

"Hm... not a bad mind, and a whole lot of bravery. I can see you value glory a lot, but you don't also want to be bound by the concept of it. You will be a powerful witch, my dear!"

You look towards Draco, and then the Slytherin table. If you went to Slytherin, you'd have Draco. There's also Blaise whom you just met. Sure, Pansy might be annoying, but you can deal with her later. All you had to do now was wait for an answer, wait for the hat to announce Slytherin.

The hat went silent for a moment.

"Gryffindor!"

 _What?! I'm in Gryffindor?!_

You walked over to the Gryffindor table in a daze, unable to look at Draco. The rest of the sorting went by in a blur. Draco went to Slytherin, of course. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Gryffindor though. At least you wouldn't be too lonely.

"I knew you would be in Gryffindor!" Ron said happily. Harry smiled at you.

"I'm happy for you, but what about your friend?" You looked towards the Slytherin table, meeting Draco's angry gaze.

"I... I don't know." You said, all of your energy suddenly drained from you.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin may be rivals, but I think you can still be friends," Hermione said, trying to comfort you. You looked at the table in silence. You had no idea what to do.

* * *

After dinner, you followed the rest of the Gryffindors to the Common Room. Your roommate was Hermione. As night fell, all you could do was toss and turn on your bed. Unable to sleep.

 _Unbeknownst to you, deep within the lake in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was also wide awake._


	8. Hogwarts Year 1: The Next Day

There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

As you were walking towards the Great Hall, you noticed a bunch of people surrounding Harry. Immediately, you pulled him out of the crowd. Ron tagged close behind.

You looked towards the students. "Guys, stop it, Harry Potter is not some zoo animal. Will you at least grant him some privacy?"

You lead Harry away. "Next time, if something is bothering you. You have to say it. Or else who's going to know?" Harry nodded, looking at you thankfully. Ron grinned. Even though you were close to Malfoy, Ron genuinely believed you two were worlds apart. Ron hated Malfoy, even if they have only met once.

You pass a group of Slytherins, and you spot Draco. You excuse yourself and quickly rush up to him.

"Draco! Draco... wait..." You grab onto his sleeve. Draco turned around and looked at you.

"Hey Sylvia, how did you sleep?" He looked at the lion on your cloak and his face darkened slightly, but you didn't notice. You breathed a sigh relief. At least nothing has changed about him.

 **Even though he is a Slytherin, and you are a Gryffindor.**

"Not well, what about you? How's the Slytherin Common Room?" You tried to start a conversation with Draco, but you saw him eyeing the Slytherins that were gradually moving away from you.

"I slept well, actually." Draco lied, "The Slytherin Common Room is quite cool."

Blaise laughed. "Are you sure?" he teased. "I wonder who it was then that was up at 3 am, reading a textbook and muttering Merlin's Beard under his breath all night." Draco glared at him.

"Are you dreaming Blaise? I think you're mixing your hallucinations with reality." Blaise shrugged. He seemed a lot less friendly than before. You knew he was keeping his distance.

You followed the Slytherins into the Great Hall, ignoring the distasteful glances they kept stealing your way. Draco obviously hated the weird atmosphere as much as you did, but Pansy interjected before he could speak up.

"Draco, is your Gryffindor friend deciding that she wants to eat at the Slytherin table with you?" Pansy asked in an abnormally loud voice. You caught her glaring at you from the corner of her eye.

You stood there awkwardly, looking at Draco. Draco quickly stepped away from you, his expression cool.

"Go back to your table, Caeru, I might not have a stomach to eat with a _Gryffindor_ next to me." Your heart sank at his sudden cold attitude, but you understood his intention. While you trusted that Draco didn't actually mind the rivalry between houses; the truth is, Draco cared more much more about the opinion of others than you.

You sighed sadly. "I understand. Enjoy your breakfast Malfoy." You walked dejectedly back to your table. As you walked away, Draco stared at your back, cursing in his head.

 _Merlin's pants Sylvia, why must you be in Gryffindor?_

* * *

You sat down in your seat as Ron's twin brothers scooted up next to you.

"Oh poor Sylvia." Said Fred on the right

"She has nowhere to go!" said George on the left.

"MALFOY ABANDONED HER!" They said in unison. They had obviously seen the scene at the Slytherin table.

"Shut up you two." You rolled your eyes.

"Our Sylvia is about to cry," said Fred, feigning sadness.

"Did she?"

"Oh yes she did!"

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Their laughter rang in your ears, making you crack a small smile as well. Just then, Harry and Ron walked over. The twins filled them in on what happened.

"That's so unfair! You were trying to be nice!" said Ron, he then shook his head at the twins.

"Caeru is already feeling down, and yet you guys come and tease her about it?! You're almost as bad as Malfoy!"

Harry looked at you worriedly. "Are you okay?" You nodded.

"I'm fine, but I think I'm going to go to class now." You noticed Hermione was almost finished with her meal, so you rushed up to her and accompanied her to class.


	9. Hogwarts Year 1: Father's letter

Classes flew by with a blur. Suddenly, you were so preoccupied with homework you had no time to go find Draco. That is, of course, until you find a notice inside the Common Room. Flying class starts on Thursday, with the Slytherins. Great, you'll see Draco again.

You plop down next to Harry(by this time you have already become friends with him and Ron), watching the owls flying about sending parcels to each student. Harry, of course, gets nothing. Draco knows the situation and taunts him about it. You often find Draco waving about the candy he receives every day from his mother, flaunting it to others. It annoys you sometimes.

Today, Neville received a remembrall, while you received a letter from your father. You read the letter as other people marveled over Neville's gift. Seeing your father's handwriting again made you feel warm inside.

* * *

 _Dear Sylvia,_

 _How is Hogwarts? You haven't written back much. Are you still worried about the fact you were sorted into Gryffindor? Do not fret, your mother and I are actually very proud of you. Even if we are closer to those who graduated from Slytherin, we never actually expected you to become one._

 _Remember: Hogwarts should not be a place of division, you can make friends from other houses. I hope the sorting will not affect the relationship you have with Draco, for true friends are not easy to find._

 _Love, Dad_

* * *

At this moment Draco Malfoy snatched Neville's remembrall and tore the letter from your hands.

"Merlin's pants Sylvia! Which idiot gave YOU a love letter?" Draco obviously did not see the content of the letter.

You stood up immediately and Harry and Ron followed suit. It was clear they wanted to beat Draco up.

"That idiot is my father Draco, give my letter back. And the remembrall too." You were displeased with Draco's lack of manners and the fact that he had accidentally called your father an idiot. Obviously, Draco paid no attention to you. Fiddling with the remembrall, he began reading your letter.

 _I hope the sorting will not affect the relationship you have with Draco_

Draco paused at this line, then snickered.

"Of course, who else would write you a letter?" Draco laughed as he handed the paper back to you.

"Shut up Malfoy, don't talk to Sylvia like that." retorted Harry, glaring daggers at him. Draco frowned, clearly annoyed that Harry now calls you by your first name.

"Not bad Sylvie, already gotten your own knight in shining armor? Does that mean I don't have to keep my promise to Aunt Victoria?" You were about to retort back when Professor McGonagall appeared.

"Malfoys taking our stuff!" said Ron angrily.

"I was just looking." Malfoy replied. He tossed the remembrall back onto the table and then stalked off.

* * *

Draco returned back to the Slytherin table, where Blaise was waiting.

"How much free time must you have on your hands to go and berate Potter?" he asked.

"I was just checking Sylvia, Aunt Victoria said she wasn't writing back as much. I was just looking after her."

"Merlin's beard Draco, are you sure _that_ counts as 'looking after'? Blaise shook his head.

"You must remember, **you are a Slytherin.** You can't just walk over to 'look after' a Gryffindor."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't need your reminders, Blaise."

Draco shifted in his seat to get a better view of you. Despite the fact you two were two tables apart, he was always watching you. His blood boiled as he watched you laughing with Harry and Ron. He decided he wasn't going to let Potter off easily.

* * *

*Authors Note

Someone's jealous ;)


	10. Hogwarts Year 1: Flying class

"When I count to three, you may take off. On my whistle, three, two-"

 _Merlin._ You thought as Neville's broom rose into the air and began spinning in circles, you should've known better than to think flying class would go off without incident.

Boom! And Neville hit the ground while his broom continued to fly to the Forbidden Forest. Neville broke his wrist and Madame Hooch had to take him to the hospital wing. You sighed. This is why you weren't exactly the greatest fan of flying.

Draco burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

"Shut up Draco." you snapped.

"Oooh, sticking up for Longbottom I see?" Pansy interjected, "I didn't know you liked fat little crybabies."

Draco turned his face, averting your gaze, only to catch sight of a glass ball on the grass.

"Hey look!" Draco picked it up from the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give it here," Harry yelled. Draco smiled menacingly.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about -up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry yelled once more, but Draco had already leapt onto his broomstick and taken off.

"Come and get it, Potter!"

Harry grabbed his broom.

"Harry no!" Hermione cried, but Harry ignored her and took off.

Without thinking, you grabbed your broom and took off as well. You wobbled up into the air, barely hanging on to your broom.

"Enough Draco! Stop, stop it!" Your broom swayed even more, even Harry could see you were about to fall off.

Draco quickly tossed the remembrall into the distance and started flying towards you. The sight of you hovering 5 feet in the air unnerved him. He had to quickly end his conflict with Potter and get you to safety. However, he then tried to block Harry as Harry dived for the remembrall. Harry, on the other hand, managed to dodge him causing Draco to fly straight into you, knocking you off your broom.

"Sylvia!" You heard Draco cry. You felt him sling an arm around your waist, just moments before you hit the ground. Obviously, he couldn't safely land both of you. You two hit the ground hard and rolled onto the grass.

"You okay?" Draco asked, checking you over. You opened your eyes to see his face right in your view and you realized you were in his lap. Your right chest seared with pain, causing you to scrunch up your face.

Draco's heart skipped a beat at your expression. "Where'd you hit yourself, what hurts? Sylvia, answer me!"

You pushed him away and stood up, forcing out a smile. "I'm fine, don't worry."

By this time Harry had landed, but he was quickly whisked away by Professor McGonagall. You walked back to the crowd, ignoring the pain in your chest, you knew you'd be dead if Madame Hooch discovered you had disobeyed her.

Flying class ended without incident. You staggered back to your Common Room, propping yourself against a sofa. Your chest screamed with pain as you tried to hold back a cry.

Then the world went black.


	11. Hogwarts Year 1: Hospital Wing

You woke up in the Hospital Wing to find Madame Pomfrey standing next to you with Ron, questioning him about what happened.

"I fell off the stairs." You interjected quickly, trying to sit up.

"The stairs? Sweetie, you broke a rib. How did you break a rib falling off the stairs?" Madame Pomfrey looked at you suspiciously.

"It's the stairs, I swear. You know how unpredictable they can be." You insisted, looking Madame Pomfrey straight in the eye.

"Alright if that's what you say. You should get some rest now." She left the room, leaving you with Ron.

Ron walked over to your bed. "You're a good liar, I would've believed you if I wasn't there myself." Ron shook his head.

"Why didn't you rat Malfoy out? He's the one who knocked you down! It's not fair!"

"It wasn't his fault," you reply, trying to convince Ron.

At this moment Harry rushed in. "I heard you fainted in the Common Room, was it because of flying class?" Ron cut you off before you could answer.

"That's right, Harry. Merlin's beard, she even broke a rib!"

Harry's worried expression shifted to one of surprise, then anger. "How dare he? You've been treating him like a friend all this time! You should tell a professor Sylvia!"

"I tried convincing her, she wouldn't listen!" Ron replied.

"Draco saved me as well. Besides, if I ratted him out, the professors would know we broke the rules. I'd be killed too!"

"I bet ten galleons you weren't going to rat him out in the first place." You shrugged. Boy did Harry know you well.

"I don't get it. You... you idiot!" Ron sighed

"Here... some students sent you some get-well gifts," he placed a couple boxes on the table. Harry caught sight of you looking hopefully at the names on the boxes.

"No... nothing from Malfoy."

Your face fell. _Merlin's pants! I'm in the Hospital Wing, and he doesn't even bother sending a note?!_

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot! McGonagall selected me to be the Seeker!" Harry said, trying to cheer you up.

"Really?"

"Yup, speaking of that, we probably have to thank Malfoy." Ron laughed.

"Speaking of Malfoy... he challenged us to a duel in the trophy room."

"WHAT?!" You are surprised and scared by this news. Duels can get deadly very easily.

"Draco actually agreed to this?" You couldn't believe it.

"He's the one who challenged us!" Ron responded.

"No... that's impossible... he wouldn't- Harry! Cancel the duel! It's too dangerous!"

Knowing Draco, he would never do something as reckless as that. You realized this was a trap.

"We can't do that Sylvia, I don't want to be called a coward. Anyways, rest well and good luck with Madame Pomfrey. I heard she's really scary. Apparently her potions are even worse!"

Ron left, taking Harry with him.

"Idiots!" You cursed.

* * *

 _Midnight_

As you tossed and turned in your bed, worrying about Harry, the door opened and in walked a blonde-headed boy. It was Draco.

You looked at him happily, relieved he was here. But your smile immediately shifted to an expression of anger.

"How dare you not come until now! I've been here for SOOO LONG!" you yelled loudly, tossing two pillows in his direction.

Draco swiftly caught the pillows. Running over to your bed, he covered your mouth with his hand.

"Shush! I'm not supposed to be outside! Madame Pomfrey will kill me if she finds me here!"

"Then why not come in the daytime? You didn't even send a note!" You accused.

"Merlin's beard Sylvia! I'm a Slytherin. You think I can just waltz in to visit a Gryffindor?"

"Merlin's beard Draco! I'm asking you why _Draco Malfoy_ didn't come visit _Sylvia Caeru._ Don't forget, I'm here because of you!"

"I didn't find out until this afternoon when Potter and Weasely told me you broke a rib. Why didn't you say anything at class? Did you actually think you were as strong as a troll?"

"Hmph." you turned your head away from him angrily.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Potter and Weasley even yelled at me for this. Ugh, annoys me every time I think about it."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you talk about how you challenged them to a duel?" You shot back.

"So you heard. Well, wait til tomorrow. It's gonna be... interesting." Draco smirked and you rolled your eyes. You were right.

"My dear Draco, you were never going to show up, were you?" You sighed. Draco's smile grew even wider, confirming your suspicion.

"Merlin's pants Draco! If Filch finds them, they'll get expelled!"

"So?" Draco shrugged.

Silence fell between you two. You couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. It's been so long since you've been alone with him.

"Draco... will things ever be the same between us?" Draco closed his eyes, unable to answer. He knew the sorting was still bothering you. At the same time, the sorting had forced him to keep his distance to save his reputation.

"You know I have to keep my distance at school, Sylvia." a single tear fell from your eyes.

"But you will always my friend. I swear it." Draco said, looking straight at you.

"I have to go now." He turned back to the door. You grabbed his sleeve, scared to let him go.

 _For tomorrow you won't be seeing the boy in front of you, but a Slytherin who must keep his distance._

Draco grabbed your hand tightly. "I have to go now, you troll," he said softly. "I'll come to see you again if the time allows me."

He poked you lightly on the forehead. "Don't you dare go find Potter!" he warned before strolling out the door. You rolled your eyes. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't leave the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey would be watching you like a hawk.

All you could do for the rest of the night was pray to Merlin that Harry and Ron weren't caught.

* * *

Another sleepless night went by. Sitting on the bed, you absentmindedly flipped through the pages of your textbook. Suddenly, Harry and Ron rush in and you breathe a sigh of relief. They were okay.

"Malfoy never came!" said Harry angrily.

"It was a trap!" piped Ron.

"Anyways, we discovered something."

Harry told you everything. From the three-headed dog to the Gringotts vault.

"Merlin! Whatever that dog is guarding must be pretty valuable and dangerous."

You talked for awhile before they left. Three hours later you were released from the hospital wing. Up until then, Draco never came.


	12. Hogwarts Year 1: Christmas

*Author Note - Yes I know I skipped straight to Christmas: I didn't want to, but the parts between really weren't worth it. I'd just be copying lines from the actual book. Just follow the plot of Harry Potter. Anyways, by now Hermione is friends with you, Harry, and Ron. The first Quidditch match has happened. Hagrid told you about Nicolas Flamel. You are all suspicious of Snape, but you don't know who Flamel is. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"See you after Christmas!" Harry and Ron nodded. Neither of them were going home for Christmas.

"Hopefully we'll know who Nicolas Flamel is before the break ends. Promise me you guys will keep searching. Merry Christmas!" Hermione added.

You smiled. "I'll write back if I find anything, and send you guys your gifts." You promised.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve, Caeru Mansion_

As usual, Draco came over to your house to celebrate Christmas with you.

"Welcome Draco, my goodness! You've grown. How was school?" exclaimed your mother.

Draco nodded. "It was good."

"Do you know how Sylvie was? She barely writes back."

"We don't see each other much." Draco replied.

"I see..." Your mother's tone turned worried.

"That girl has been locking herself in her study ever since she arrived home. Even I barely see her." Draco raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Sylvia is just diligent, don't worry too much."

"I hope your right, Draco. I know you two are in different houses. But take care of Sylvia alright? I don't trust anyone else to do as good as a job as you."

"I'll try. Is Sylvia still in her study?"

Your mother nodded. "Thank you Draco, you can go up and find her."

* * *

Sitting in your garden, you took out a book and began reading it, enjoying the sun.

"Hey! Sylvie!"

You look up, half-hoping it's Draco. Instead, you find your brother, Victor standing in front of you. Draco had gone to find you in the study. Disappointed, you looked back down at your book.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just checking on you! Can I not?" asked Victor feigning sadness.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just wondering. Did you two fight?"

"Who?"

"You know who I mean, you and Draco! I heard he's coming over today."

You look up.

"I thought he's having a party at his house."

"Nah, it's tomorrow. Sylvia stop changing the subject, tell me what happened at school." Victor's tone suddenly turned serious.

"Fine," you said slamming the book shut. "What's the most important thing to you? The different houses? How pure someone's blood is? The opinions of others? Are these things truly more important than your friends?"

"Those things aren't important to me at all. But for a Malfoy, yes. But I don't think Draco will desert you because of these things."

"You don't have to think. He already has."

"Merlin's beard! How dare he!" Victor exclaimed, then fell silent.

"If you know him well, you should understand him. You know what the values of a Malfoy are. From his point of view, I get it." Victor's gaze fixed intently on someone behind you.

"But he won't even stand up for me when the other Slytherins tease me, that's the part that angers me!"

"Maybe he didn't have a choice? Maybe he thought you could handle it. Or maybe you two should talk about that now!" Victor motioned for you to look behind you.

Catching sight of that familiar head, you turned around and stared daggers at your brother. _How dare he not tell me sooner?! Victor, you are soooo dead._

"Well, I'll leave you to it. See you at dinner!" Victor turned around and ran as fast as he could out of the garden. An awkward silence fell in the garden for a moment.

"I invite you to my party, and you don't even answer?" Draco asked angrily. You sigh.

"You said to keep your distance Draco."

"I meant at school! You dummy."

"Everyone else there will be a Slytherin. What difference would it make now? I'm still a Gryffindor. I'd rather sit here than go over and listen to their comments." You shifted your gaze back to your book.

"Go prepare for your party Draco, maybe you'll meet another girl like Parkinson, who'll flutter around you every day." Draco eyed you curiously.

"Are you jealous, Sylvie?"

 _Jealous?! Oh boy, you are soooo dead._ You laughed sarcastically but said nothing.

"So... that's a yes?"

"Don't count on it." You stood up and began to walk away. You've had enough of Draco for now.

"You troll! I thought you'd understand."

"Trolls don't understand much, Draco."

 _Troll again. Oh boy Draco, you are so sooo dead!_

* * *

"This is for not warning me about Draco, that is for calling me a troll!" You muttered angrily as you prepared the Christmas dessert: a strawberry mousse. You looked at your bowl of secret ingredients and smiled evilly. _Tonight, Draco and Victor were going to have it._

* * *

"Eat up Draco, Victor. I made this strawberry mousse myself. You promised you'd eat _every-single-bite!"_ You smiled innocently at the two, who had a very strange expression on their faces.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?" You asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No... of course not." Victor responded, trying to swallow another bite with great difficulty. Draco nodded in unison, forcing out a smile.

You smiled inwardly. _I hope they enjoyed the pickle juice I put in the mousse._ You thought.

The next day you learned from your mother that Draco had gotten sick. He had missed his own party due to the incident. Meanwhile, another member of your family was facing the same fate.

* * *

For the first time in six months, you wrote a letter back to Draco.

* * *

 _Dear Draco,_

 _How was your Christmas? I'm sorry I couldn't attend your party._

 _By the way, how are you feeling? My mother said you were sick. Do you need any potions from me?_

 _P.S: I hope you enjoyed the mousse._

 _Merry Christmas,_

 _Sylvia_

* * *

"MERLIN'S BEARD! SYLVIA!" Draco's shrieks echoed throughout his room.


	13. Hogwarts Year 1: The Quidditch Game

Within the warmth of the Common Room, four little Gryffindors sat together smiling, happy that their friends were back. Everything was peaceful... not.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING?!" Hermione roared, you shifted away to avoid her wrath.

"We didn't mean to, it's just... that mirror! I actually saw my parents!"

"So you spent the entire Christmas searching for that mirror eh? In the night?! If Filch caught you, do you know how many House points you would've lost us?" Harry covered his face.

"Ugh, I can't believe you guys. You should be thankful I've already found out who he is." Hermione pulls out a gigantic book.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"So that's what Fluffy's guarding! The Sorcerer's Stone!" You exclaimed. Hermione nodded.

Now that you've figured out who Flamel is, you have a greater problem in hand: the upcoming Quidditch game. And the referee is no other than Snape.

* * *

You watch with utter amusement as a brawl ensues in among the audience with Draco, Ron, Neville, Crabbe, and Goyle. For a split second, you find it more interesting than the game itself. You could see Pansy cheering Draco on while Blaise watched with you, clearly entertained. You noticed the game was just about ending, and if the fight continued any longer you know professors would get involved. So you decided to step in.

"Alright, enough." You say trying to separate them. However, you are greeted by a fist flying your way. You immediately back out of the battlefield, anger flaring in your eyes.

 _Ooooh boy, you are soooo dead_

"Petrificus Totalus!" The boys stopped their fighting, clinging onto each other stonily. You ignored them and walked over to Hermione, pretending to enjoy the game. Hermione was completely absorbed in the game, oblivious to the fight that had just occurred behind her.

No one helped the boys undo the full-body-bind curse they had. Some didn't know what had happened, others didn't know who did it. Everyone who knew backed away from your icy stare. No one was brave enough to defy you. Finally, the game ends. Harry had caught the snitch.

Hermione turned around and noticed the boys who were still frozen, hugging each other.

"Merlin's beard! What is going on?!"

"Merlin's beard!" you repeat, "Since when have you guys become friends?"

You walk over to them and speak at a volume only they can hear:

"Oh dear, Mr Malfoy! What happened to you? Finite Incantem!" you undo the curse, releasing them from their frozen state. Pansy quickly helps Draco up.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco glared at Ron.

"Then my mother will hear about this too!" You retort, smiling sweetly at him.

"She'll hear about what?"

"That you bullied me, hit me, isolated me, betrayed me!" You say without emotion, all the while maintaining a fake smile.

Draco's ears turn red, but he knows you will do just that. You were the kind of person who would exaggerate situations by ten times. Consequently, he would probably be grounded by his father for the rest of the month.

"Ugh!" Draco stalks off with his friends. Neville and Ron slowly stand up. By now, most of the crowd had already scattered.

"Why did you freeze us too?" Ron asked, looking accusingly at you.

"It was fun."

"Fun?!" Ron repeated incredulously. "What on earth were you thinking?"

 _"You should've been in Slytherin!"_

 _"Maybe you're right."_


	14. Hogwarts Year 1: Betrayal

_McGonagall._ Your blood ran cold as you stared at the boy standing next to the stern professor. It was no other than _Draco Malfoy._ He had ratted all you guys out.

Couple days ago you and your friends discovered that Hagrid had secretly hatched a small dragon he named Norbert. Draco had seen the dragon too. You knew you had to get Norbert away before Hagrid got in trouble.

Tonight, you and your friends had just finished sending Norbert to the tallest tower, where Charlie was waiting. You were all returning to your Common Room when you were caught. Hence the scene up above.

"Did you have fun? You four?" It was clear Professor McGonagall was trying to hold back her anger. Your head raced with a million excuses, all weaker then the next.

"Four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense considering what happened during Halloween." Hermione looked down, her face pale.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, fifty points each! All of you! And detention as well, now go back to your bed, NOW!" Professor McGonagall ordered, her eyes full of disappointment and anger.

In one night you lost 200 points for Gryffindor, and there was nothing you could do about it. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked dejectedly back to the Gryffindor Common Room, they all couldn't help but glare at Draco.

You stopped right in front of Draco.

"I guess you're happy now, eh?" You asked coldly.

"You could say that again," Draco smirked.

"Tomorrow all of Gryffindor will be hating Harry Potter." he laughed at the thought of it.

"Hmph." You snorted.

"Instead of thinking about Harry all the time, why don't you think for yourself? I wonder how your dear godfather will react when he sees _fifty_ _points_ gone from Slytherin. Don't forget, you face the same fate as us!" Draco's face pales at the thought of it. You scoff.

"If you enjoy annoying Gryffindors so much fine! Go ahead, no one will stop you! But next time, think before you act so you won't drag yourself to the mud. Or else, everyone will be laughing at YOU!" You turn around to leave, unwilling to face him anymore. Draco grabbed your wrist, pulling you back to him. You meet his gaze, unwilling to back down. Your eyes were full of hatred, hatred towards him. But Draco simply looked into them, not saying a single word. Silence once again fell.

 _"If you don't have anything to say, then let go,_ _ **Malfoy**_ _."_

Draco drew in a sharp breath. The girl in front him looked at him coldly, so coldly he could barely even recognize her. Today was the first time you called him Malfoy on your own volition, there were no Slytherins around, nobody here to peer pressure you. Your words pushed him to a faraway distance, despite the fact you stood only inches apart. Draco sighed and let you go. He placed a hand on his throbbing heart.

 _From this day onwards, nothing will be the same._


	15. Hogwarts Year 1: The Forbidden Forest

Filch was already waiting for you guys as you trudged your way to his office. You caught sight of Draco next to him but said nothing. You did NOT want to talk with him. Draco seemed calm despite the fact you were ignoring him, but his mind kept wandering to last night.

Filch sent you guys to detention with Hagrid, who was armed with a bow and Fang. He informs you and the others that you were going to the Forbidden Forest. Yippee.

"Wait a minute, the forest?!" You detected a hint of panic in Draco's voice, but Hagrid ignored him. You all marched towards the Forbidden Forest, butterflies dancing in your stomachs. You noticed Draco trembling. He was scared.

Hagrid stopped you all at a pool of silver blood and informed you all that your objective was to find the hurt unicorn. You got paired with Malfoy and Harry. Terrific, at least there was Fang. Even if he was a coward.

* * *

"You think a werewolf did this?"

"You think a werewolf's strong enough to kill a unicorn? Don't be stupid Potter." Malfoy retorted, causing Harry to realize just how little he still understood about the wizarding world.

"Unicorns are powerful creatures that are difficult to catch. We only take the hairs and horns for wand cores and potions, but unicorn blood can bring you back to life and maintain it. It is also evil to kill a unicorn, so from the moment your lips touch its blood, you will forever be cursed." Both Harry and Draco listened to your explanation patiently, allowing you some peace and quiet for once.

"But who would want to kill it?" Harry asked.

"Probably someone close to death who has nothing to lose," Draco replied. He spotted something up ahead.

"Hey look!"

A unicorn lay dead on the ground, a person wearing a black cloak huddled on it, sucking its blood. You shrieked, freaked out by what you had seen.

Your scream alerted the cloaked figure, who began walking over to you. Draco instinctively shielded you behind his back. You grabbed onto the back his cloak as tightly as you could. Draco could feel your fear, a fear unlike anything else he has felt from you. He knew he had to protect you.

"Aagh!" Harry collapsed on the ground, clutching his scar in pain. You tried hard to stay calm as you pulled out your wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

"Levicorpus!"

"Impedimenta!"

You fired every attacking spell you knew at the figure, but they were all either dodged or bounced away by the figure. It was getting closer.

"Harry, get up!" You screamed.

"We have to go!" roared Draco. He grabbed your hand and took off as fast as he could, dragging you along. But Harry didn't move as he stared at the figure. Soon, you could no longer see him. "Harry!" you cried as you got further and further away.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before Draco let go.

"Where are we?"

Draco shrugged.

"Uh... I think we're lost." You stare at him, unsure what to say. Silence falls between you once more.

"Draco... what are we going to do?" Draco raised his eyebrow at you.

"Not Malfoy anymore? You seemed to enjoy saying 'Malfoy' last night." You quickly remember that you were still mad at him and your cheeks flush red. _How dare he tease me?! Draco you are sooo dead._

You mimic his expression. Arching your eyebrow.

"Do you like it when I call you Malfoy?"

"I hate it."

"Why?"

"It sounds... too distant." You thought he would tease you again, but instead, he answers simply but sincerely. It surprises you. He looks at you, eyes softened.

"You know what my name means right?"

"Draco, a constellation in the far northern sky. Also means dragon." You answer and Draco smiles.

"So you remember. I thought you only remembered your potions and your blue roses."

You rolled your eyes. "I always remembered..." You look up to the night sky.

"I like Draco."

Draco watched you intently as you continued to stare at the sky, his cheeks burning.

"It's a beautiful name, very interesting. I quite like it"

Draco felt slightly disappointed that you were only referring to his name. Even when you turned back to him, his cheeks were still flushed red.

"Do you think we can see Draco from here?"

"I don't know." Draco replied, looking up to the sky.

"Even if we could, we wouldn't be able to see it from here. The trees are blocking the sky."

 _Sky? Oh yeah! That's right!_ You suddenly had an idea.

"Accio Nimbus 2000!" You summoned Harry's broom, moments later you find it soaring over to you. Draco stared.

"I can't believe that worked."

"Let's go!" You both hop onto the broom ride up to the night sky. You could see the castle from where you were. You sat in front of Draco, his arms circling your waist, steadying the broom.

"You better thank me for giving you the chance to ride the Nimbus 2000!" You turn your head to look at him, only to find Draco blushing. You couldn't help but smile.

 _Idiot._ You thought to yourself.

"Hmph, so what? My father promised me he'll get the ENTIRE Slytherin team a Nimbus 2001 if I make it next year!'

"You sure you can make it?"

"Of course! If Potter can do it so can I!" Draco answered confidently. You looked up at the starry sky, marveling the quantity and brightness of each one.

"Do you think I can find Draco here?"

"Why? You want to see it?"

"Duh, it's your star! If I see it, I want to remember it. At least I'll have a Draco _up there_ if the one _down here_ disappears."

"Why would the Draco down here ever disappear?" You sigh softly.

"He's never around, never."

"What about now?"

"Well, he's right behind me!"

 _Idiot._ Draco thought.

 _I'm always here, even if you think you can't see me._

* * *

The broom lands in front of Hagrid's hut, and you are relieved to find Harry, alive and well.

"Thank Merlin you're okay Harry! I shouldn't have ditched you!"

"A centaur saved me, I'm fine!" Harry smiled with relief.

Draco watched you two in stunned silence. "Sylvia, you troll! I literally just saved your life!" He muttered under his breath.

You spin around when you hear the word 'troll', remembering Draco was still here.

"By the way, sorry we took your broom, Harry. We were lost!"

"It's fine, I was guessing it was you when I saw it flying into the forest."

"Who else could think of something like that?" Ron added.

"By the way Malfoy, thanks for protecting Sylvia." Harry extended a hand to Draco.

"You got lucky Potter, you nearly saw your dead parents today, you should be disappointed. Besides, I don't need your gratitude. My eyes are stinging from the smell of Gryffindors." Draco replied coldly. He turned swiftly on his heels and walked away, leaving Harry standing there with his hand still sticking out.

"Ugh forget him Harry, Malfoy is still Malfoy!" You sigh once more as you stare in the direction Draco had walked off.

 _See, he's never around. Never._


	16. Hogwarts Year 1: Ugh, Pansy

"Oh look who it is, it's Potter and his Gryffindor friends. I must thank you for helping us secure Slytherin's house cup." Pansy sneered. Blaise watched from a side, quiet. You rolled your eyes. Of course they always had to be in the worst places. You needed to go warn Dumbledore, but they were in the way.

"SShhhhhh! Draco just lost Slytherin fifty points! Don't want that getting out do you?" You respond, waving her away dismissively.

"It was because of you bimbos! You tricked Draco into thinking Hagrid had a dragon!"

"If he actually fell for it, it only means he's an idiot." You say quickly.

 _Merlin's beard! Since when did we trick Draco?!_

"How dare you call him by his first name?!" Pansy screamed, as if you were never in the same train compartment as her.

"Sylvie! We have to go!" Harry whispered urgently in your ear.

You tried to go around Pansy, but every way you went she blocked you. You knew Pansy wasn't going to let you off easily.

"Harry you guys go first, I'll hold her off." They nod and leave quickly.

"Alright, whatever it is, spill it!" You say coldly, arms folded across your chest.

"Keep your distance from Draco, Caeru, as a Gryffindor should from a Slytherin," warned Pansy. You snorted.

 _Since when have YOU had the right to interfere with Draco and me?_

"I believe that's none of your business, Parkinson."

"It's your fault! Draco always tries to sabotage Potter, this time he nearly lost his life at the Forbidden Forest!" You laugh in disbelief at her logic.

"That's his problem, not mine." Pansy flushes red with anger.

"Stay away from him!" Pansy pushed you slightly. You forced yourself to keep calm.

"Then you should tell Draco that, instead of bothering me." You turn around to leave. Pansy, angered by your attitude, tries to grab your sleeve. Instead, she accidentally trips and falls herself. She begins to scream and cry loudly, attracting a crowd.

You are amused by her sudden outburst.

"Are you going to help her? Zabini?" Blaise smiled and helped Pansy up. Just like at the Quidditch game, he had no actual intent on stepping in.

"What in the world." You shook your head and stalked off, ignoring the whispers of the crowd behind you.


	17. Hogwarts Year 1: End (Year 2 coming up!)

"Dumbledore isn't here!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"WHAT?! Then Snape is going to take action tonight!"

"I have to stop him! Tonight!" Harry said with great determination.

"Wrong Harry." You corrected him. "We ALL are coming."

"Four is better than one." Ron replied, but you could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

* * *

"Neville will be okay right?"

"I put Petrificus Totalus on him, not Avada Kedavra. You need to chill Ron."

"Merlin's beard Sylvia! You should've been in Slytherin!"

"... Shut up, Ron."

You and your friends pass the different challenges, Ron sacrificed himself to win the chess game. You summoned the broom from the previous room and carried Ron to the hospital wing, leaving Harry and Hermione to face the final one.

* * *

Author's Note* Yes I got lazy... Moving on!

* * *

The Great Hall was decked with green as the Slytherins discussed you and your friends' reckless actions.

"Merlin! That troll! How dare she do something so dangerous without telling me?!" Draco exclaimed angrily. He couldn't believe that you would do something so reckless.

"Why are you so worried about her?" Blaise eyed Draco suspiciously.

"No way Draco, don't you remember that she pushed me to the ground and-"

"You scraped your knee. Yes, I know." Draco replied impatiently.

"It's just... if something happens to her, I'd have some explaining to do." Draco explained trying to convince his friends. Blaise said nothing as he continued to enjoy his meal. He knew Draco wouldn't tell the truth. He glanced back to the Gryffindor table, at the beautiful girl with the unique perfume, and wondered what gave her the nerve to do something so dangerous.

Then Dumbledore announced you and your friends got a bunch of points for Gryffindor. You win the house cup, and end your first year at Hogwarts in the most unique way possible.

You and your friends return home by the Hogwarts Express. Looking out the train window, you sigh to yourself as you think about everything that has happened so far.

 _You haven't changed much. The only difference is, the people around you have changed._

 _First Year End._

* * *

Author's Note* I know I rushed that, but I wanted to wrap up Year 1 ASAP. I'm not here to rewrite the HP franchise. So if I can't use the scene to really portray the MC or her relationships with others (or Draco), I'm skipping it (sorry!). The relationship between Sylvia and Draco will develop more and more as the years go by, I promise. I'll try update as much as I can. Time is running out for me. And that's the end of year 1, prepare for year 2! :)

\- theLonelymouse


	18. Hogwarts Year 2: Summer

_Summer break, Rosegarden._

"Berry, you see these extra leaves? You have to cut them off. Watch out for the thorns!" Berry nodded, looking eagerly at you. You smiled at the house elf. "You'll take care of them while I'm gone, right?"

"Yes Miss Sylvia, Berry will tend to the roses every day. Berry will not disappoint Miss Sylvia!"

"Why are you always in the garden? I've been at home for a week and I've only seen you three times. First there's Draco, then your roses. Where on earth do I rank on your list of favorites?' Your brother complained, popping up in front of you from goodness knows where.

"Hm... I have to think about that." You pretend to think hard as you counted your fingers. Victor gasped in mock horror.

"How could you? My heart is dead. Look Sylvia! You actually broke it!" Victor put his hand on his heart, feigning heartbreak. You laughed at his antics, causing him to chuckle as well. He patted you on the shoulder.

"Alright, now I believe it's time we talk about you."

"Why me? Why don't you ever talk about your days at Durmstrang?"

"It's boring, all dudes." Victor replied dismissively. "I wish I could go to Hogwarts..." You glanced at him.

"I can inform Father if you'd like."

"WHAT? NO! No. He would kill me! Anyways... tell me! Any new friends? Any boys trying to date you?" You rolled your eyes. You knew he wouldn't stop until you answered his questions.

Sitting on a bench, you fill Victor in on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The classes you've had, and of course, how you all saved the Sorcerer's Stone.

"So it's true, you really didn't get to see Draco much." You shook your head sadly.

"Well... there's potions class!"

"So only potions class. No wonder Draco hasn't visited this summer." You sighed.

"He did write to me, asking if I wanted to see his new broom." Victor's eyes shined.

"Really? What model?" _Of_ course _all boys are Quidditch fanatics_ , you roll your eyes. Victor notices. He coughed with embarrassment.

"Well, are you going to go?"

"Not sure yet, it's not like I've answered any of his letters." Victor laughed.

"Of course you haven't."

* * *

You spend the next few days alone in the Caeru mansion. You didn't want to meet any friends but just quietly spend time with your roses. That is, until some idiot barged in and ruined your fun.

You notice the blonde-headed boy marching towards you from five feet away. Sighing, you put down your book and waited. You knew you were about to face a stream of insults from him.

"You troll! How dare you not answer back?! I literally thought our owl got lost trying to find you when I remembered, MALFOY'S OWLS DO NOT GET LOST! You better give me a decent explanation!"

"I'm lazy."

"That's it?! Are you kidding me?" Draco stared at you in disbelief. It was quite amusing to watch.

"No, I don't care. Pack your bags, you're coming to my house!" He ordered. Now it was your brother's turn to stare at him.

"Draco, are you trying to kidnap my sister?" Victor was originally enjoying the show from the side, but it had come to the point where he felt he had to step in. Realizing he was out of line, Draco coughed with embarrassment.

"I mean... I officially invite you, Miss Sylvia Caeru to my house to spend your vacation." Said Draco in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But I haven't asked-"

"Aunt Victoria has already agreed, and she is very happy about it! Berry!" The house elf appeared immediately.

"Help Sylvia pack, and bring her luggage to the living room." Berry nodded and disappeared once more.

"You!" You stared at Draco.

"Well sis, don't forget to come home!" Victor teased.

Draco came with no warning, entered your garden with no warning, got your mother's approval with no warning, then ordered about your house elf without permission. To all of these events you have only one thought:

 _Draco Malfoy, you are SOOOOOO DEAD!_

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor_

You looked around at the guest bedroom you would be staying in, pleased that the room was blue instead of green and silver like the rest of the Malfoy household.

You remembered three years ago when you stayed the night on Christmas Eve at the Malfoy's. Back in the day, when the guestroom was green as well. Draco had mocked you back then when you told him you preferred blue. Now, as you marveled your blue guestroom, you decided that Draco would be spared from your pranks.

"Happy now?"

"Yup!" you answer, pushing Draco out the door.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Girl's room! Out!" You slam the door in his face.

"I'll meet you in the living room Draco!"

"Ugh fine!"

You flop onto the bed, worried. It would be the first time since Hogwarts that you would be seeing Draco's mother again. You wondered what she would think of you, a Gryffindor. You hoped things wouldn't change but with Draco's case, who knows? You sigh.

 _There's only one way to find out._

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor, Living Room_

"Sylvia! Come over, sit with me." Draco's mother motioned you to come over.

"Hi Aunt Narcissa, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Indeed, two years! You're more beautiful than I remember! My Sylvia has grown!"

"Thank you Aunt Narcissa, I believe you are just as beautiful as before." This was the standard conversation between two pureblood witches. Talk about beauty, talk about fashion. Boring as usual.

"Uh... Sylvie, you wanna see my new broom?" Draco tried to get both of you out of here by changing the subject.

"Of course. You two go play." Narcissa said calmly. She obviously realized what Draco what trying to do.

Draco smiled.

"I'll go get my broom. Wait for me Sylvie!" He dashed off, leaving you alone with his mother.

"Er... Aunt Narcissa? You don't mind that I'm a... you know..."

"A Gryffindor?" You nodded and she smiled comfortingly.

"Sylvia, even if you are a Gryffindor, it won't change anything. You are still the girl who I watched grow up. Besides, I have long since graduated from Hogwarts. You know Malfoy's only care about blood!" You smile with relief. Narcissa pats you on the back.

"Go find Draco now." You nod and walk over to the courtyard.

* * *

"Check it out!" Draco called as he flied circles around you. "Isn't it waay better than Potter's?"

You yawned as you laid lazily on the grass, watching Draco fly around. You really had no interest in his broom. You closed your eyes for a moment. The sun cloaked you like a warm blanket. You knew that a nap was exactly what you needed. If only that boy would stop flying around on his broom like a headless mosquito.

Draco walked over to you, annoyed by how little attention you paid to him.

"You troll!"

You ignored him, pretending to be asleep. Draco fell silent, watching you 'sleep' intently. He racked his brain to try and remember the last time he had seen you asleep. No, this was the first time. The girl in his memory was an annoying little troll that knew how to put up the facade of a lady in the presence of others. He didn't want to spoil the moment. Soundlessly he lay down next to you, enjoying the sun and admiring the girl (you) next to him. You opened your eyes to peek at him, thinking he was asleep. Instead your eyes meet his grey-blue ones. You close your eyes again, smiling slightly.

"Like what you see?" You teased.

"Yup! So _this_ is how trolls sleep!" You sit up immediately when you hear him say 'troll', Draco smirked at you.

 _How many times has this boy called me a troll? Oh boy Draco you are soooo dead._

"Hmph! Well this troll is going back to her room!" You try to stand up but Draco pulls you back down, making you lie down next to him.

"No leaving without my permission!"

 _Is he serious?_ You groan. "Why exactly did you bring me here? I highly doubt it was just to see your broom."

"Obviously, I have a lot of questions for you!" You cock your head, waiting for him to begin talking.

"Why didn't you tell me when you went to the Forbidden corridor? Do you know how dangerous it was?! What would Aunt Victoria have said if you got hurt? You better not lie to me, explain!"

"Tell you? How was I supposed to tell you? I barely even see you!"

"Well, by owl!"

"To do what? Let you inform Filch to come catch us?"

"I wouldn't do that." You raised your eyebrows.

"So what was the duel about?"

"I was just teaching them a lesson."

"I bet you were also teaching us a lesson when you told McGonagall about Norbert."

"I..." Draco stammered.

"Besides, even if I tried to contact you, your girl Parkinson would go nuts."

"Speaking of Parkinson, why did you hit her?"

"WHAT! I DID NOT!" Your eyes widened as you looked at Draco in disbelief.

"She said you pushed her."

"I did not. She's lying!" Draco looked at you with disappointment.

"Once school starts, you should go apologize to her." You stare daggers at Draco.

"To her? Never in a million years!" You stand up and bolt for your room.

"YOU TROLL!" Draco roared behind you.


	19. Hogwarts Year 2: Summer (part 2)

You opened the letters your friends had sent you. Berry had delivered them to you just a minute ago. There was Hermione's, expressing her worries about next year. You have never understood why she worries so much about her studies. Ron spent his entire letter complaining about how Ginny was so fascinated with Harry. It was quite entertaining to read. Both letters also asked you if you had heard from Harry. You're guessing he got locked up by his uncle.

A house elf suddenly appeared at the door of your room, and you turned around motioning for it to come in. The house elf complied, hitting himself on the head as he walked.

"Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby! Dobby has disrupted Miss Sylvia's rest! Dobby must punish himself!" You wince slightly. You hated watching house elves torture themselves.

"Dobby, Dobby! Stop!" You ordered. "What are you doing here?" Dobby looked at you.

"Dobby heard Miss Sylvia is friends with Harry Potter, so Dobby... Dobby..."

You return back to your letter. "I am friends with Harry Potter, that's right." Dobby eyed your paper curiously.

"Is Miss Sylvia writing to Harry Potter?" You nod. "He'll feel lonely if we don't, like we abandoned him."

"Lonely?" You nod again. Now you finally understand why Draco gets so angry when you don't reply to his letters. No one likes being forgotten. You turn around to face the house elf again, but Dobby was already gone.

* * *

 _A few Days Later_

"WAKE UP!" You open your eyes to see Draco standing by your bed.

"Ugh... morning Draco!"

"Morning? You know what _I_ saw on this lovely morning?" You shake your head in confusion.

"I saw Berry, holding a letter from Weasel!" Draco replied, waving the paper in your face.

"Cool. Well thanks for delivering it."

"I'm not here to deliver anything! Tell Berry to stop delivering trash to my house! Especially things from that mudblood Granger!"

"Draco!" You glared at him, opening the letter.

"What does it say?"

"He's inviting me to stay at his house."

"WHAT? NO! DON'T YOU DARE GO!"

"Why not?"

"Everyone there is a guy! How could you randomly go to a dudes house?!" You looked at him in confusion.

"But you're a guy too?"

"I DON'T CARE! THE POINT IS, DON'T YOU DARE GO!" Draco roared.

"Alright alright, no need to get so excited." You turn away from him. "Get out. I need to change."

"You're shooing me away again?"

"How many times must I tell you?! GIRL'S ROOM!" You push him out and once again slam the door in his face.

* * *

You have been staying at Draco's for awhile now. Soon, school will reopen. Today you and Draco are going back to Diagon Alley to get supplies. It was a pleasant day, when another guest arrived at the Malfoy Manor.

You were reading in the courtyard when two figures walked over from a distance. It was Draco and Blaise.

"Merlin's beard Draco! You're hiding Caeru in your house?! Thank goodness Pansy went to France. If she knew, she wouldn't be lying about getting pushed and scraping her knee. She would be describing murder!"

"Please don't let Pansy know, I don't want them to fight again. Wait... what do you mean 'lying'?" Blaise smirked.

"Go get your broom Draco, didn't you say you wanted to show me it? I'm going to go say hi to Caeru." Blaise strolled over to you. You closed your book and stared into his eyes.

"Hey, Caeru."

"...Hey, Zabini." Silence fell between you.

"... Nice weather we're having."

"...Yeah."

"Are you guys going to Diagon Alley?"

"Yep, wanna come?"

"Nah, I've already gotten my stuff." More silence. It was getting really awkward. Then Blaise noticed the cup of tea sitting on the table next to you.

"Have you put the sugar in your tea yet?" You shake your head and Blaise immediately put exactly half a cube of sugar in your cup: the ideal amount of sugar for you. You look up at him in surprise.

"How did you know?" You asked. Blaise shrugged.

"I'm a good observer."

"Where's Draco?"

"Why, you want to see him?"

"No."

"Then what about me?" You eyed him curiously. You found Blaise to be quite strange: even though he seemed like a gentleman on the train, he didn't help you at all once you were sorted into Gryffindor. All this time, he had been a bystander.

"What are you saying Zabini?"

"Just wondering... do you hate me?" You shook your head and returned to your book.

"So... no?" You sigh and look back up at him.

"What do you want, Zabini?"

"You don't actually have to be so cold, we're not at school." You eye him strangely.

"So if we were at school, you wouldn't come to say hello?"

"I would if you weren't in Gryffindor."

"... You're just like Draco, minus the personality."

"We're both in Slytherin. But unlike Draco, I know how to control my emotions and not recklessly sneak out at night to visit a Gryffindor in the hospital wing."

"You knew?"

"There isn't much I don't. You know, if you were in Slytherin, I believe we would've been good friends. You have a lot in common with me."

"Too bad I'm a Gryffindor." You reply, feigning sadness.

"Then I guess we can only talk under these circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

 _"When there is only you and me."_

You noticed Draco walking over, broom in hand. Blaise noticed too.

"Draco's back. Time to give you back to him." He held up your hand and kissed the back of it.

"Your perfume is as charming as usual. Please tell me what's in it the next time we meet." Draco stopped for a second, staring at you two.

"Nice broom Draco," said Blaise coolly. "I'll be going now." He leaves and Draco quickly walks over to you.

"What on earth were you two talking about?" Draco asked.

"He was just saying hello, don't think about it too much. C'mon! Time to go to Diagon Alley." You close your book once more and stand up.

"Sylvia! That's hardly an answer!" As usual, you ignored him.


	20. Hogwarts Year 2: Summer (last)

_Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley_

"Sylvia!" You whirl around to find your friends: Harry, Ron, and Hermione huddled in a corner of the bookstore. With a bright smile on your face, you walked over to them.

"Hey guys, how was your summer? Did you get my letters?" Hermione and Ron nodded, but Harry shook his head. You looked at him, confused. He should've received them, even if he had been locked up.

"Long story. I'll tell you later."

"Ah well, happy late birthday Harry!"

"Hey, at least you remember. Too bad you couldn't come to Ron's house. It was amazing!"

"You said you didn't have time," Ron added. "What were you doing? Don't tell me you spent the entire summer in front of your cauldron."

"She was at my house." Draco interjected before you could reply. "She was at my house from last month up til now. So she has no time to visit your small, messy, stinky, crawling with gnomes dump of a house. Besides, I don't think that house of yours could fit another person in it anyways." Ron's face flushed with anger. You rolled your eyes. _This boy was at it again._

"Sylvia?! You were living with this ferret?! I knew you had been kidnapped! You should've written to us! We would've rescued you!" Draco ignored Ron and turned to Harry.

"Well well well, look at you Potter. The golden boy can't even walk into a bookstore without making headlines!" (by this time Harry had already been hassled by Lockhart. Draco had seen it)

"Leave him alone!" A red-haired girl walked out from behind Ron, glaring at Draco angrily. Draco smirked at Harry.

"Ah, Got yourself a girlfriend already I see?" Harry and the girl both flushed red. From anger or embarrassment who even knows.

"Play nice Draco." Said Lucius Malfoy, walking out of the crowd. Unfortunately, Ron's father also appeared at the exact same time. Words were exchanged, bickering ensued and quickly escalated. What happened next between them will be something you will never forget.

You stared, dumbstricken as a brawl between the two men ensued within the bookstore. _Aunt Narcissa would have a fit if she learned what her husband had done._ You thought to yourself as you covered your eyes. The sight was too embarrassing for even you to bear. You have never been more grateful towards the person who broke the fight up. Draco huffed in Harry's direction.

"Well, Potter, I'll see you at school."

"Bye guys! See you on the train!" You bade your friends goodbye quickly before chasing after Draco.

* * *

"How could you say something like that? You know how people could misinterpret it!"

"What do you mean? It's not like I lied! You _have_ stayed here since last month!"

"But what if someone from school heard that? I know you hate having anything to do with Gryffindor!"

"It's the summer right now. What do I care?"

"What do you mean you don't care?! A **Gryffindor** spent her summer at a **Slytherin's**. What would people think?"

"And?" Draco smirked at you.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"You worry too much Sylvie, is this really that embarrassing for you? You can leave if you want!" Your face flushed red with anger.

"Your the one who forbids me to go! You think I really want to stay?! I'll go now!" You grab your luggage bag and begin fiercely shoving items into it. Draco shook his head and walked out of your room.

 _JERK, JERK, JERK!_

"Alright! Alright! Calm down! I'm sorry!" Draco ran back into your room. You ignored him as you continued to pack your bags.

Suddenly a beautiful blue rose necklace appears in front of you. You pause what you're doing to look at Draco.

"Here, I bought this in Italy." Draco places the necklace around your neck and then steps back, marveling his handiwork. You could sense it was no normal necklace. Draco quickly confirmed your guess.

"There's a protective enchantment on it. It'll save you once if you get in danger. Who knows what other reckless things you'll do this year."

"...Thanks." You replied, toying with the necklace. Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you're not mad anymore?"

"Says who?" You smile innocently at Draco.

"But I gave you a necklace! And you liked it!"

"True, but I never said I forgave you." You smirked at Draco.

"Are you serious?" Draco stared at you in disbelief.

"You really think you can convince a Caeru with a simple necklace? But anyways, thanks!" You pick up your luggage and head out.

"You're leaving?"

"My dear Draco, school starts in a couple days. I have to go home and get ready don't I?" You stopped in your tracks and stared at Draco. His cheeks turned light pink under your gaze.

"You done staring?"

"Just a couple more seconds, cause at school you'll disappear again! Bye Draco!" You dash out the door. Draco sighed heavily in your direction.

 _You idiot,_ _I'm always there, why can't you see it?_

Draco said nothing as he watched you leave, no heartfelt words, no goodbye. He simply stood there in silence, until your footsteps faded away.


	21. Hogwarts Year 2: The Flying Car

_Hogwarts Express_

"Where are they?" You looked around in confusion. The train has long since left the station, but Harry and Ron were nowhere to be found. Hermione shrugged, just as baffled as you are.

"They should be here, I saw the twins on the platform! Split up, let's go look for them!"

You went by every compartment, asking if they had seen Harry and Ron when you arrive upon a familiar door. You knock on it, ensuring you would get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, have you seen Harry or Ron?"

"Look at your Gryffindor friend! Trying to find Gryffindors in a Slytherin compartment! Is she stupid or something?" Pansy sniggered, holding tightly onto Draco's arm. She was feeding macarons to Draco, who was compliantly opening his mouth once more. You, however, ignored them as you stared out the window, shocked by what you had seen.

You saw a flying blue car, with Harry Potter himself dangling precariously outside of the car door. He was about to fall off.

"Merlin! Harry!"

"Are you crazy Caeru? I said Potter isn't here!" You ignored her as you opened the window, calling out Harry's name, but your voice was drowned out by the roaring of the engine. Everyone in the compartment stared out the window in pure terror, unable to speak.

"Harry!"

You reached for your wand, prepared to help Harry when Draco stopped you.

"What on earth are you trying to do?"

"Save him!"

"You can't use magic, you're not at school yet!" You put down your wand slowly as you helplessly watched Harry flail about. Luckily, he managed to scramble back into the car.

"Idiots!" You ran out of the compartment to chase after the car. You breathed a sigh relief as you watched the car continue to safely travel up ahead. You returned to your compartment to tell Hermione the news.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Looks like she really cares for Potter." said Blaise coldly.

"Hmph, aren't all Gryffindors like that? Here, Draco!" said Pansy, holding up another macaron to Draco's lips. When they didn't open, Pansy disappointingly popped it into her own.

She has only managed to get one macaron into his mouth today. And that is when a certain Gryffindor barged into the compartment.

"Stop eating you fools! Go help me chase after Potter's car!" ordered Draco, looking at Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle looked at Blaise in confusion, but he merely shrugged. He was not going to help two idiots deal with Draco's wrath.

 _No one expected this year to be another wild ride. Nobody knew the flying car was only the beginning._


	22. Hogwarts Year 2: Begin

"I am pleased to announce that Gilderoy Lockhart shall be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Cheers erupted in the Great Hall, mostly from the ladies. Including Hermione. You watched with horror as Hermione stared lovingly at the new teacher, clapping her hands wildly. She seemed more excited to see Lockhart than when Gryffindor had won the house cup. "I can't believe it! He is such an amazing wizard."

"Oh?" You sipped your pumpkin juice, uninterested. "I didn't know he was so-" You stop your words at the sight of the other girls around you. They were all making those strange love-dove eyes at Lockhart, all the while clapping their hands like some over energetic seals. You glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed Draco staring daggers at you. You were sure that if looks could kill, you would've been dead a hundred times by now.

 _If you dare fawn over that man like the other idiot girls, you are dead meat young lady._ Draco thought angrily to himself

 _What have I done?_ You shift your gaze away from Draco and look towards Lockhart, who immediately blows a kiss at you. You spit out your pumpkin juice in shock and horror.

"Merlin's pants! I think I'm going to puke!" You curse, wiping your mouth. You noticed a lot of girls staring at you with anger in their eyes.

"My dear Sylvia." Piped Fred,

"You have already puked!" said George.

"And you have also very graciously,"

"And very fairly,"

"PUKED IT ALL OVER OUR FACES!"

"Sorry, sorry." You pull out a handkerchief to help clean them up. You could feel Draco's gaze on you growing fiercer and fiercer. But you had no idea why he was so angry.

 _You troll! A kiss from a bimbo like Lockhart, and you to lose your cool?!_

You watched as he continued to torment Crabbe and Goyle and you couldn't help but feel sorry for two boys. _Poor guys, how did they annoy Draco this time?_ You thought to yourself.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore stood up from their seats and left. You guessed it had something to do with the flying car.

"I heard Harry and Ron were going to be expelled," said Neville timidly.

"Who told you that?

"Malfoy. He's been talking about it everywhere on the platform. It's not true, right?"

"I... I don't know." You and Hermione share an uneasy glance.

Soon, rumors began spreading across the four tables. Some thought Harry and Ron had played truant, others believed they were expelled.

 _Ugh, Draco._ You thought angrily, poking at your dinner ferociously. _Can he not cause trouble for Harry for at least one day?_


	23. Hogwarts Year 2: Gilderoy Lockhart

"I still can't believe you guys crashed into the whomping willow!"

"I still can't believe you guys weren't expelled." said Hermione dryly. Ron covered his ears in pain.

"You've said this ten times already, Hermione. PLEASE, let it go!"

"Guys c'mon, we have DADA next!" said Harry, trying to change the subject. You cringed at the name. Last year's class was terrible. You knew it would only get worse with Lockhart as the professor.

* * *

"Everyone has bought my book? Terrific! Let's do a little test!" You roll your eyes as you exchange glances with Harry and Ron, who were all sitting at the very back with you. _Today couldn't get any worse._ Only Hermione sat at the front with the girls, staring eagerly at the professor. From the corner of your eye you noticed Draco wincing. Guess he hated Lockhart as much as you did. When he received the test, you saw his eyes turn from confusion to disgust.

"Merlin! What is this?" You heard him curse.

"What in the world?" Ron asked, shaking the parchment paper in confusion.

"What's Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? His greatest achievement? How do I know?" Harry asked, dumbfounded. You scan the paper quickly and fill out the test with lightning speed.

"Merlin Sylvia! Did you memorize all the answers?" Ron yelped. You shake your head.

"Of course not, I didn't even buy the books!"

"Then how?"

"Oh, I just pretended I was filling out a questionnaire about myself." The classmates around you laughed softly at your answer, out of earshot of Lockhart.

* * *

"Full marks Granger! Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Hermione's eyes shined as she stared at Lockhart. "Sylvia Caeru, who is Miss Caeru?" You tentatively raise your hand.

"Miss Caeru, as an excellent witch, how could you get every question wrong? Why would I want a butterfly brooch as a present?" You stay silent, all the while rolling your eyes in your mind. For some reason, Gilderoy takes your silence as a sign that you're ashamed.

"Oh, don't be sad, Miss Caeru. People make mistakes all the time. Now, where's your book?" He asked, stepping closer to you. He just realized your desk was empty.

"Uh... I think I forgot to buy it." Gilderoy's eyes light up and your stomach churns. You haven't forgotten what he did in the Great Hall.

"Oh, I know! You are trying to attract my attention! That's why you forgot to buy the books and answered all the questions wrong! Caeru you cheeky girl! But you don't have to do that, you could just come find me alone in my office! I would be happy to have some one-on-one with you!" You stared back at the professor like he had gone mad. You could see Draco looking at you as if he had swallowed a bucket of slugs.

"Now, to introduce you guys to one of the vilest creatures in the world!" He whips the cloth covering the cage off in a flourish to reveal... a bunch of Pixies. Ron burst into laughter. Aaand then the idiot Lockhart opened the cage.

 _Merlin._ You thought, pressing your palm to your forehead as the pixies began shooting around, causing havoc. _The twins would love this._ Two pixies grabbed Neville by the ear and flew him up to the ceiling. Lockhart tried to stop them, but a pixie grabbed his wand and threw it away. Pansy dove into Draco's arms, Draco allowed her to do so, shielding her while swatting the pixies away. Fire blazed in your eyes at the sight of them.

"Stupefy!" Your spell hit Lockhart, who was hiding under his desk, with amazing accuracy. "Immobulus!" You wave your wand, freezing all the pixies. Glancing back at Lockhart, now unconscious from the spell, you smirked.

"Sorry professor, I missed." You turn smartly on your heels and walk away among the cheers from the boys while all the girls rushed up to check on Lockhart.

"Parkinson! Please act like a proper lady next time! It's embarrassing!" You warn as you pass Draco and Pansy. Draco grins and pushes Pansy away, his smile stretching extra wide. You waltz out the classroom amidst the applause of your classmates. Blaise watched quietly from the side as usual. But now, as Blaise put a hand to his chest, he could feel something strange stirring inside.


	24. Hogwarts Year 2: Quidditch Practice

Saturday, a day where you are supposed to be allowed to sleep in. But that plan was interrupted when Hermione woke you up.

"Wake up Sylvie! We're going to see Harry's Quidditch practice." Yawning, you get up, rubbing your eyes. The sun had barely even risen. You groaned softly and Hermione rubbed your head affectionately.

"My dear Sylvia, how I wish they could see you right now."

"Never in a million years." You respond staring out the window. "Man, I miss my summer break!"

"Speaking of the summer, did you actually stay at Draco's?" Hermione asked, remembering Draco's words. Even though you were close, she thought it was only because your families were close. She didn't think you were truly best friends with Draco. You sighed.

"Ron's technically right. In a way, I was kidnapped there. But yes, I did stay at his house. We used to be close, Hermione, until... you know." You sigh, staring at the Gryffindor cloak hanging on your bedside. Draco was actually nice enough, minus the times when he informs the teachers, annoys Harry, calls you a troll... You take that back, Draco is evil.

"Would you rather be in Slytherin?"

"For Draco? Nah. If I became a Slytherin I would've never met you guys, there wouldn't be a Ron I could bully, a Neville I could tease. I couldn't annoy Draco in public either." Hermione smiled.

"You know Sylvia, sometimes even I think you belong in Slytherin. But I'm far more interested in you and Malfoy's relationship."

"We're just good friends, what's so interesting about that?" You yawn again. "Ugh, why'd we wake up so early again? Maybe we should prepare breakfast for them."

"I'm going to go find them first, and wake up Ron. You go, I'm... not the greatest cook." Hermione bade you goodbye and disappears.

* * *

Holding a basket of sandwiches, you walk over to the field to see a team of red facing down a team of green. _Merlin! Not again!_ You quickly run over to them and stand next to Fred.

"What I miss?" You whispered to Fred.

"Slytherins are trying to take our spot!" Of course. This was one of the most common conflicts between the two houses. You've seen enough to know not to make a fuss.

"At least our games are won because of skill, not money." You hear Hermione saying confidently.

You watch as Draco's face darkens. "No one asked you! You filthy little mudblood!"

"MIND YOUR WORDS! DRACO!" You hold the twins back, stopping them from pouncing on Draco. The Slytherins stare at you as if you were covered in grime.

"Er... I mean Malfoy." You quickly add.

"No one asked for your opinion, blood traitor!" Flint, the Slytherin captain sneered, shielding Draco behind him.

You may have stopped the twins, but you couldn't stop Ron. You watched in despair as he pointed his wand at Draco and Flint.

"Eat slugs!"

The light bounced back and hit Ron in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He opened his mouth to speak, but a slug dropped out. The Slytherin team burst into laughter. Draco fell to the ground laughing, beating the grass with his fists.

As you watched the slugs erupt from Ron's mouth, you handed a sandwich to George. "I was going to give you guys these during your break. But I'm guessing you won't need em."

Draco's smile faded when he heard your words. Standing up abruptly, he stared at you and the sandwich you had handed out. "You prepared breakfast for those Gryffindor goons? Am I hearing this right?"

"I think you have forgotten Malfoy, I am also one of those Gryffindor goons!" You reply coldly, running to Ron's aid.

"We should send him to Hagrid's!" You nod, following Harry's lead. You did not look back at Draco, as the one thing you didn't wanted to see had happened: Someone had gotten hurt during a conflict between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred and George began biting into the sandwich.

"Yum, this is amazing."

"We've gotta thank Sylvia for this."

"And there is so much more!" George glanced back at the basket.

"It's for seven people!"

"But in our hands..." Fred smiled dangerously.

"It will become two people's!" finished George, grinning at his twin brother.

Draco stared at the almost empty basket with hatred. _That troll, if she were in Slytherin. This would be MINE!_ Draco roared in his head. But he had no reason to take the sandwiches from the twins, so he could only stare with envy. The twins exchanged a glance at his reaction.

"A yummy sandwich."

"made by Sylvia herself!" Excliamed the twins, waving the food in Draco's face. Without thinking, Draco's eyes began following the movement of the sandwich. The twins grinned.

"You seem hungry."

"Do you want it?"

"Well, you ain't getting it!" Draco's face flushed with anger.

"Hmph, of course the Weasley family is so poor that they can't even afford a sandwich."

"Of course we can't afford it."

"Our dear Sylvia made it!" Draco huffed and walked away. He'd had just enough of the twins for one day.


	25. Hogwarts Year 2: The Trophy Room

"You should be grateful your spell didn't hit Draco. Or else his father would've come to school. Then you wouldn't be seeing a howler, but your mother herself." You said, laughing at Ron who glared at you.

"You think this is funny!? You should've been in Slytherin!"

"I'm caring for you! How could you!" You cried, feigning heartbreak. Ron snorted.

"I don't believe you. You're just a snake in lion's clothing!"

It was almost lunchtime, you guys were walking towards the Great Hall when you were stopped by McGonagall. Harry and Ron had detention tonight. Ron was sent to wipe the trophy room with Filch, Harry went with Lockhart to help answer his fan mail. You and Hermione decided to go help them. Hermione went for Lockhart, obviously. Why else would this girl waste up precious study time? You decided to go help Ron, you wanted nothing to do with Gilderoy Lockhart. You didn't notice Pansy following you as you slipped into the trophy room. The second she saw where you went, she quickly dashed back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

 _Draco's POV_

"Merlin's pants! Where did Dumbledore find an idiot like Lockhart?! My father will hear about this!" You cried, glaring at the essay you held in your hand. At this exact moment, Pansy rushed into the room.

"Pansy, what on earth are you doing running around like a maniac?" You ask scornfully.

"You have no idea! I just discovered one heck of a secret!" Pansy responds, plopping down on the sofa next to you.

"What gossip is it this time? It's not like I care." You look back to your essay. You were NOT in the mood to deal with Pansy's blabbering.

"You'll care this time. It's about Caeru and Weasley." You look at Pansy strangely. _What?_ You motion for Pansy to continue.

"I saw Caeru tailing after Filch and Weasley, so I followed her-"

"Get to the point!" You say impatiently.

"Filch left, Caeru went in. They're now alone in the Trophy Room. Do you think they like each other?" Pansy nestled up to you, her eyes glinting with malice.

You push Pansy away and sprint out of the Common Room. _The Trophy Room eh? Sylvia you better not be doing ANYTHING bad with Weasel. Or else I will murder you!_

You pause for a moment. _Anything bad?_ You blush at that thought. _What are you thinking?_ You quicken your pace once more.

In your hurry, you don't even realize that Blaise Zaibini was following close behind.

* * *

 _Sylvia POV_

"How are you doing Ron?" Ron spun around, surprised to see you.

"Sylvia?! What are you doing here?"

"To help you!" You pick up a cloth from the bucket, but then you notice Ron eyeing you suspiciously.

"You're here to humiliate me, aren't you?! You're a Slytherin through and through!" Ron remembered the times you had mocked him and became certain that the Sorting hat had made a mistake. You rolled your eyes.

"I'm serious! I'm not that evil! Hermione's ran off to Lockhart's, so I graciously decided to come and help YOU! How else do you think you're going to deal with all these trophies?" You gesture around the room.

"I can't use ma-" He pukes again. You rush over with a bucket and pat him on the back.

"Ew." You cry, shifting your body slightly away from him. Ron looks up at you, exasperated.

"Wow, direct much?"

"YOU! WHAT IS GOING-" You roll your eyes when you hear the familiar roar of Draco. _Here we go again._

"Sylvia! You... You.." Draco walked in to find you 'fondly' stroking Ron's back. He grabs your hand and pulls you fiercely away from Ron, eyes blazing.

"Hey let go of Sy-" Ron pukes again and you turn away, disgusted.

"What are you doing with that Weasel?" Draco whispered fiercely.

"What are _you_ doing here?" For some reason, you allow Draco to hold onto your hand. You don't dislike his touch, even if his grip's a bit too firm right now.

"I'm asking the questions now!" He lifts up your chin, forcing you to look into his gray-blue eyes.

"What do you think we were doing?" You shoot back. You were still mad at him, after all.

"Want me to show you?" He moves in closer, your lips only inches apart. Your heart skips a beat. _This was not what you expected him to do_. You close your eyes in terror. Your lips were close, too close. You swear if someone dared give you a push right now, they would be very, very dead.

"You troll, why are you closing your eyes?" You open your eyes to find Draco smirking at you. Your face flushes bright red.

"HOW DARE YOU!" You raise your fist to hit him. Draco grabs you fist and slinks his other arm around your waist, bringing you into his arms.

"Did you want to kiss me? Sylvia?" He asks softly in your ear. That was the final straw for you. You smack the cloth in your hand to his face. He let's go of you and you back away, eyes shining.

"Merlin Sylvia! How could you throw something so dirty in my face?!" You ignore him, turning around. Furious, Draco storms out of the room.

* * *

 _Outside_

Blaise stood outside the door, folding his arms across his chest. "You shouldn't have done that, Draco."

Draco was surprised to see Blaise, but he quickly gathered his composure. "I'm a Slytherin Blaise, I know what I'm doing."

"Even if Caeru's gotten you under her spell, you shouldn't forget who you are. I've said that many times."

"A Malfoy won't get hung up over a woman. You don't have to remind me, Blaise, I _know_ what I'm doing." Draco turns the corner and disappears. Blaise sighed.

 _I guess even I don't have the right to remind you anymore, Draco._

* * *

 _Trophy Room_

"You alright Sylvie? He didn't do anything to you, right?" You remember Draco's flirty actions and blush. Ron stared at you.

"Merlin! Did Malfoy hit you with a spell?! Fear not! I'll save you!" Ron points his 'legendary' wand at you, prepared to help you. Your eyes narrow.

"... Ron, are you challenging me to a duel?" You pull out your wand and take the standard wizard-dueling stance, pointing your wand back at him. Ron gawks at you.

"Slyvia! That's rude!" You roll your eyes as tuck your wand back in your pocket and shift your gaze back to the trophies.

"Look Sylvia! These are from fifty years ago!" Ron is suddenly back, waving a trophy in your face. "Tom Riddle. Sounds like the name of your average neighbor's six-year-old son."

"Ronald Weasely! You're in detention! Stop loitering, I don't want to be here all night!" You yell, trying to stifle a yawn.

* * *

It was almost midnight when you two finished your task. As you trudge back to the Gryffindor Tower, you find Crabbe and Goyle standing guard.

"What are you doing here?" You eye the two suspiciously.

The two boys light up with happiness at the sight of you. Quickly, they check the clock.

"11:58 pm!" Then they dash away. You and Ron exchange a confused look.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.


	26. Hogwarts Year 2: Halloween

"Harry said he heard a weird noise, but I didn't hear anything. Neither did Lockhart." Hermione mentioned briefly. None of you guys payed much attention to the news.

Soon, Halloween came around the corner. You were studying for transfiguration, your worst subject, when Harry ran over, inviting you to some 'ghost party' Nearly Headless Nick was holding. You refused, choosing to remain in the Common Room.

"We'll still come to the Halloween dinner! Just a little later." Harry promised. He didn't want you to spend Halloween alone. You smiled warmly and bade them goodbye.

* * *

"We found something interesting."

"Wanna hear it?" The twins squash you between them.

"Nope, it probably isn't good anyways." You reply coldly.

"As a thank you for the sandwiches, we must tell you."

"We found Malfoy's weakness!" You perk up your head, interested.

"Well, his weakness is.." They lean into your ear.

"NOT TELLING YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!" Your eyes flare up with anger. _They are so dead!_ Unfortunately, you can only think about killing them. They are the Weasley twins after all. You can't exactly beat them at pranks.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione never show up to the Halloween banquet. You begin to worry. Trouble tends to find Harry. You leave the Great Hall, determined to find them.

* * *

"MERLIN!" You shriek as you stare at the blood red words on the wall and the stiff looking Mrs. Norris.

"Sylvia! What happened?" cried Hermione, rushing to your aid. You stare blankly at the words on the wall.

 _The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware!_

"Look... it's Filch's cat!" cried Ron, his voice shaking.

"We have to go..." But it's too late, soon a crowd surrounds you and stand still in front of the words painted on the wall. Draco walks out of the crowd.

"Enemies beware... that means you! Filthy mudblood!" Draco catches sight of your pale face and his smirk quickly falters, turning into a face of worry.

"My cat!" Filch shrieked. He stares at you with his eyes wide. "It's your fault! You killed Mrs. Norris! I'll kill you!" He lunged towards you but Harry and Ron quickly blocked his way.

"Enough!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the corridor. He looks towards you and Harry. "You four, come with me!"

* * *

 _After a visit to Dumbledore's_ _(Use your imagination, and the book scene)_

Harry looked uncertainly at his friends. "You think I should've told Dumbledore that I heard strange noises?"

"No!" You say without hesitation. "Even in the wizarding world, that's not a good sign." Harry's eyes light up.

"You guys believe me?"

"Of course!" Ron said. "But who wrote those words? And the chamber..." With an unsettling feeling in your stomachs, you head back to your dorms. Once again, Halloween ended on a dark note.


	27. Hogwarts Year 2: Everything Everything

"Who do you think opened the chamber of secrets?"

"Let's think," said Ron. "Who here hates muggle wizards like Salazar Slytherin?" Everyone goes quiet. You know everyone has a name in mind just like you. But you can't be certain. It can't be-

"Draco Malfoy." Harry breaks the silence and your heart skips a beat. You had the same idea in mind. Of course, who else could you guys possibly think of? Draco was the only one you knew who openly expressed his hatred for Muggle wizards like Hermione.

"That was my guess too..." Ron added. "The next one is you! You filthy little mudblood!" Ron exclaimed, imitating Draco. Hermione nodded. Harry looked at you worriedly.

"What about you?" You fell silent.

"He's from a Slytherin family, he could easily become the heir. His dad is just as evil!" You didn't like what Ron was saying about Draco. But there was nothing you could do. Everything Ron was saying was true.

"I bet Malfoy knows what the Chamber of Secrets is. He may even have the key!" Hermione added, her face serious.

"Yes, but how do we prove it?" Harry asked, tapping his pen on the table absentmindedly.

"I have an idea. But it's very dangerous, and we would be breaking hundreds of school rules." The three turn their heads to you, as if asking for your permission. You nodded sullenly. As much as you did not want to believe Draco was behind this, you had a feeling Draco might know something. You had to trust your gut here, no matter how hard the truth may seem.

"I know you trust Malfoy, you don't have to do this if you want." Harry said with concern. You force out a smile.

"No need, I'm coming with you."

* * *

"The Polyjuice Potion will take a month to brew. I can get the ingredients from my home. We'll brew it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Any questions?"

"A month?!" Ron yelped, staring at you. "Do you know how many more students Malfoy can kill within a month?!"

"We have no choice. Besides, that shouldn't be your biggest concern. The Quidditch Game is next."

* * *

"NO!" You shriek. Hermione covers her mouth in horror as you two watch Draco fall off his broom and Harry get hit by the Bludger. At least Harry caught the Snitch before he hit the ground.

You all rush to the field to find Harry clutching his arm in pain. It was broken. Draco sat up slowly, wincing in pain. You noticed him staring at you with hate in his eyes. You wanted to walk up to him but you stopped yourself. You couldn't. You had to keep your distance.

Blaise and Pansy were already by his side. Pansy's eyes glistened with tears. But Draco simply looked at you, hoping you would leave Potter behind and walk over to him.

Slowly, you inch over to Draco. Pansy immediately sees you and fires up.

"GO BACK TO YOUR LION'S DEN!" She shouts, giving you a shove that nearly knocks you to the ground. You looked over to Blaise, who was looking at you placidly, his eyes glistening. You avert your gaze away from his stare and walk about to Harry.

In this short period of time, Lockhart had accidentally magicked Harry's arm bone away. With fury blazing in your eyes, you lift up your wand.

"Professor, I believe you need some help finding your brain. I have a spell that may help." You were prepared to Avada Lockhart when Ron stops you.

"Not now Sylvia, we'll get our revenge later."

* * *

"Why didn't you send him over immediately? A broken bone is easy to fix, but an arm without a bone is much more difficult." Madame Pomfrey complained. She hands Harry a cup of potion, and he spits it back out after one sip.

"You should've seen Mafloy's face!" Ron said with excitement. "He looked like he was ready to murder you!"

 _Little did Ron know Malfoy wasn't mad because Slytherin lost, but because you had rushed to Harry's aid instead of his._

"Enough! OUT!" Madame Pomfrey roared, causing the students standing inside to scatter. You walked over to Draco's bed and stopped. Ron's eyes widened, but was pulled away by Hermione. Pansy tried to charge you upon seeing you, but was stopped by Blaise. You were behind Blaise, but the sweet smell of your perfume allowed him to recognize you instantly.

"Pansy! Let Draco rest! I'll see you later bro."

You look back at Harry, who had turned his back on you two. You sit down next to Draco. Draco refused to look at you, clearly still annoyed.

"What are you so mad about?"

"You went for Harry, not me." Draco answered, still not looking at you.

"Oh? At least I came now in the daylight, unlike you, visiting at midnight..." You respond, remembering last year. Sighing, you shift your gaze back to him. Despite everything, you were still worried about Draco.

"Where does it hurt?" You ask with concern.

"Nowhere."

"Where did you hurt yourself? Your hand?" You gently pick up his wrist. He pulls it away.

"No." His voice was still cold. You step back, angry tears springing into your eyes.

"Fine, maybe I made a mistake to visit you. Goodbye." You leave the Hospital Wing without looking back.

The second your footsteps fade away, Harry turns back to Draco, anger in his eyes.

"Malfoy, how could you treat her like that?! What did she ever do to you?!" Draco closes his eyes, ignoring Harry.

 _What did she do? Only everything, everything._


	28. Hogwarts Year 2: Polyjuice Potion

The second Harry got out of the Hospital Wing, he hurriedly told you guys what happened in there: from Collin Creevey being petrified to Dobby being the reason for his injury.

"Dobby? I know him! I met him while staying at Draco's." You exclaim. You couldn't help but feel guilty. Maybe your words inspired Dobby to do those actions to stop Harry from returning to Hogwarts.

"WHAT?! Then it must be Malfoy! He sent Dobby to murder Harry!" Ron cried angrily.

"No." Hermione replied, frowning. "I believe Dobby was trying to save Harry. He just used the wrong methods."

"But why was Dobby doing that?" You all fall silent before Ron speaks.

"It doesn't matter now, all I know it has something to do with the Malfoys. You said the Chamber had been opened fifty years ago. I bet Malfoy's father opened it, then taught his son how."

"Whatever the truth is, we can't prove it til the polyjuice potion is finished."

* * *

( _By now, dueling club has happened, the polyjuice potion is finished. You've gotten your hairs, you know Harry is a Parselmouth.)_

The days fly by. Later you learn Draco was staying at school for Christmas. That sounded suspicious. All four of you choose to not go home as a result. You knew Christmas was the best place to strike.

* * *

 _Few days later... Christmas has come._

"Are you guys ready? You've gotten your hairs?" Harry and Ron nod, holding hairs from Crabbe and Goyle. You nod as well, holding Pansy's hair.

"If I had a choice, I would not become that cow." You raise your glass of Polyjuice Potion, your friends do the same.

"Cheers."

* * *

"Please don't kill me but, I actually have absolutely no idea where the Slytherin Common Room is." You say sullenly as you walk around blindly with Harry and Ron (no Hermione), looking for the Common Room.

"There you are guys! I've been looking for you!" Draco swoops in and saves the day, leading you back to the Common Room. For the first time ever, Harry felt happy to see Malfoy.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" Draco suddenly turned to Harry. Harry freezes for a second as you all stare at him with wide eyes.

"Uh... reading." Harry quickly removes his glasses as Draco raises his eyebrow in suspicion.

"I didn't know you read." Luckily, Draco didn't press on the matter as he walked on.

You all quickly enter the common room after him. Draco motions for you all to sit on the sofa. "I have something to show you, wait here..." You all sit down uneasily, exchanging glances.

"Look!" Draco brandished a newspaper article under your noses. "Mr. Weasel is being fined fifty galleons for the flying car. The Weasels are going broke!" Ron's face flushes with anger. Draco stares at him in confusion.

"What's wrong with you Crabbe?" Ron jolts in surprise, then quickly straightened his face.

"Um... stomachache!"

"Then go to the Hospital Wing, you idiot! And help me fire another spell at those Mudbloods! Pansy, what are you doing sitting between them? C'mere!" Draco pats the seat next to him. You scoot over to him quickly. Draco folds his arms over his chest and grumbles.

"Everyone thinks idiot Potter is the heir to Slytherin... what a load of rubbish!"

Pretending to be Pansy, you link your arm with his and begin speaking in a sickly sweet tone.

"My dear Draco, you must know who the heir to Slytherin is, right?"

"You know that I have no idea, Pansy." Draco responds coldly. "My father said the chamber was opened before he went to school. He won't tell me much. Can't raise suspicion." Draco suddenly crinkles his nose.

"Pansy, did you change your perfume?" Draco turns his head to you, his eyes resting on the necklace sticking out of your shirt: _The blue rose necklace._ Unseen by you, the corners of Draco's mouth lift up into a sly smile.

You were just thinking about how to respond when Draco pulls you into his lap. Losing your balance, you throw your arms around his neck. You stare at him, cheeks burning. _What was he doing?_

"Pansy, you're not usually like this! Why so distant?" Draco's face inches near yours and you freeze, unsure how to respond.

 _DRACO MALFOY!_ You roar in your head. _YOU ARE SO DEAD! HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING WITH PANSY BEHIND MY BACK?!_

Draco watches as you bite your lip slightly, shaking with anger. He had seen this expression many times from you and knew it very well. He smirked. He moved closer and closer, until he noticed 'Pansy' begin slowly shifting back into the beautiful girl he had known since childhood. He knew he had guessed right.

Right at this moment, Blaise walked into the room. He sighed heavily at the sight of Draco and 'Pansy' together.

"BRO! Can you take this to your dorm at least? Don't ruin my Christmas!" He walked over to the other sofa and pulled out a book.

You thought Draco would stop at the sight of Blaise. But when your lips touch something soft and gentle, you realize you were terribly wrong.

Draco pecked you lightly on the lips and pulled away, smiling. By the time he opened his eyes, the girl in front of him was once again you, Sylvia Caeru. You just didn't know it.

 _MERLIN'S PANTS! YOU'VE GOTTEN TO THIS POINT IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP?! YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!_ You glare at him with tears in your eyes. Ron and Harry stare on, dumbfounded. Then they realized their clothes were getting bigger, and Ron's red hair was showing. Harry pulls you out of Draco's lap and you three take off, your eyes still shining with tears.

As you run past Blaise, he looks up instinctively, recognizing the smell of your perfume. He caught a glimpse of your tearful face before you disappeared out the Common Room and instantly realizes the 'Pansy' in Draco's lap was in fact you. He whirled his head over to look at Draco, who was grinning like an idiot. Blaise's eyes widened in confusion as he looked uncertainly back and forth between the door and Draco.

"What in the world just happened?"

"Don't let anyone know." Draco warned, before dancing back to his dorm.


	29. Hogwarts Year 2: Draco

_February 2nd, Hogwarts_

The sun had long fallen. You walk out slowly into the courtyard, the moonlight casting a silhouette on you. It was still cold, the snowflakes falling gently from the sky. You weren't aiming to go anywhere. You were just tired. Too tired. Too much drama had gone on already. People were avoiding Harry for being a Parselmouth, you had drunk polyjuice potion, kissed by Draco. There was the dueling club and the valentines time day trolls. Hermione accidentally turned into a cat. Too much chaos had gone on this year. You needed a break for yourself.

You lie on the ground, looking up to the night sky. At this moment, the courtyard was yours, there was nothing here but stillness. You lift a finger, tracing the star Draco.

 _One Draco was gone, another Draco was missing_.

Then, you remember the kiss from Christmas and your cheeks heat up.

"JERK!" You curse.

"Sylvie? Are you talking about me?" You spring up from the ground at the sound of the voice. There he was, Draco Malfoy, only two inches away, the blonde-headed boy you once knew so well.

"Why are you here?" You avert your gaze and look down, toying with the grass. Draco fell silent. What was he supposed to say? That he saw you slipping out here and followed you? A Malfoy's pride would not allow that.

You could barely see his face in the dark, what happened during Christmas remained imprinted in your mind. You simply could not face him right now.

"Bye!" You get up, prepared to leave. Draco grabs your wrist.

"Stop hiding from me, Sylvie. It's been too long." You fall silent. He was right, over the past few months your two had drifted further and further away. Draco looks up at the sky with you.

"Are you trying to find Draco?" You hesitate, then nod your head slightly. Draco sighs softly next to you.

"Not here... at least not today."

"Will Draco ever be there?" You ask, looking at his face.

"Yes." Draco responds without hesitation. "You'll see it. I'll make sure of it."

"Liar." Draco looks at you, cocking his head at your response. Then suddenly he smiles. A beautiful smile that almost makes your heart stop. A smile you haven't seen in years.

"How about we make a bet. If one day we see Draco together, we'll make each other a promise that must be fulfilled for the rest of our lives. Deal?"

You look at Draco, biting your lip. "It'll happen, right?" Draco nods confidently.

"It will."


	30. Hogwarts Year 2: Mandrakes

_March, Hogwarts_

You look over at the many potted plants of mandrakes growing within the greenhouse and smile fondly. With all that's going on, the mandrakes plants were the closest thing to home.

The day before the Quidditch Game between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, someone had ransacked Harry's room. Tom Riddle's diary, originally in Harry's hands, had disappeared. Everyone was a suspect, but no one knew what happened to the diary. The next day, the game is canceled. Hermione had been petrified.

You shake the memory out of your head as you try to focus on aiding Professor Sprout, who pats you fondly on the head.

"My dear, I heard about your friend... I'm sorry." You shake your head sadly.

"It's my fault professor. She would've been fine if I was with her. I knew she would probably be on the Slytherin heir's hit-list. But I... I..." You bow your head, letting the tears fall. Professor Sprout pulls you into a hug.

"The mandrakes will be ready in three days. Soon, everyone who was petrified will be cured. For now, take care of yourself, alright?" You nod into her shoulder, and she pats your back before you pull away. Professor Sprout looks to the door.

"Mr. Zabini, you can come in." Professor Sprout motions for Blaise to come over. You quickly wipe your eyes, trying to pretend nothing happened.

"You two can help me get rid of the bugs today. I'll go get the potion for it." She leaves, leaving you alone with Blaise. He looks at you silently for a moment, then suddenly raises his hand to your cheek, wiping a stray tear away. Your eyes widen in surprise as you stare back at him, unsure what to do or say. Blaise smiled softly back at you.

"Don't cry. A woman's tears are quite precious!" You crack a tiny smile and nod softly. Silence once again fills the air.

"You come often for the Mandrakes? Caeru?"

"Yes..."

"Me too." You look at Blaise strangely. A _Slytherin would be willing to help MUGGLE wizards?_

But before you can ask Blaise anything else, your conversation is ended with the return of Professor Sprout. Peace and quiet would be all that remains for your stay in the greenhouse.


	31. Hogwarts Year 2: The Chamber of Secrets

"All students to their dorms! All teachers to the staffroom, immediately!" You exchange a glance with your friends before quickly running into the staffroom, ducking into a closet. A moment later you hear the door burst open.

"her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever."

"Who was taken?"

"Ginny Weasely."

Your heart drops as you freeze, numb from disbelief. Ron sinks down to the ground, his face pale. You hear the teachers egging on Lockhart to go find the chamber. You don't care how much of an idiot he is anymore. All you can pray is someone will find Ginny.

You hear the teachers leave and you all stumble out of the closet, faces white with terror.

"We should go find Lockhart." Harry suggests. "Maybe what we know could increase his success rate. You nod. Even though you had zero faith in that idiot, it was still worth a try.

* * *

"RON! Are you alright?!" You yell towards the stone wall. Your blood still boiling with fury about what Lockhart had done. For once, you are thankful that Ron still had his broken wand. Had Lockhart taken anyone else's wand, you three would all be wiped of your memories.

"I'm fine!" Ron calls from behind the rubble, "But I can't say the same for Lockhart. I can't get over though, the rocks are blocking the way."

"We'll go find Ginny. Wait here, if we aren't back in an hour..." Harry pauses, you all know what he meant.

"I'll try to move these rocks away, so you'll... you'll be able to come back." Ron answers after a couple seconds. You say your goodbyes before heading to the end of the tunnel with Harry.

* * *

You and Harry rush over to Ginny to find her lying motionless on the ground, Harry shakes her vigorously.

"Ginny, please, wake up." He pleads.

"She won't be waking." Said a cruel voice.

"Tom?" Harry asked, staring at the boy in front of him.

"Soon Ginny Weasely will die, and I will be reborn." The hairs on your skin stand up as you listen to his unforgiving words.

"Who are you?"

The boy writes some letters with his wand, you both stare, dumbfounded.

"I am Lord Voldemort." Said the boy, looking back at you two with no emotion. You glance at Harry, who was shaking slightly with rage. Once again, he was facing the monster who had murdered his parents.

"Aren't I powerful?" Tom Riddle laughs scornfully at his words. "A simple diary, and Dumbledore was driven away from school."

"He never left." You retort. "He's always been protecting Hogwarts!"

Suddenly a red phoenix appears in the Chamber, it lands in front of you, holding the tattered Sorting hat. Tom Riddle laughs once more.

"A bird and an old hat?! Dumbledore's getting old! Now, let me show you real power!"

"SYLVIA! CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Harry screams. You realize instantly the Basilisk was coming. Then you hear a roar of fury from Riddle, Fawkes had blinded the snake.

You watch helplessly as Harry began playing a game of cat and mouse with the Basilisk, you turn and glare at Tom Riddle.

"You are nothing, Tom Riddle! You think you are so great, but all you can do is live in the shadows! You are nothing! Nothing compared to Dumbledore!"

Tom puts a hand around your neck, lifting you into the air. His eyes were burning bright red. He was livid, but your gaze did not falter.

"I pity you, Riddle. You are destined to die alone because you'll never understand what it's like to love." You feel his grip on your throat tightening, you felt as though you were about to die. The corners of Tom Riddle's mouth twists into a sneer.

"Aren't you afraid? You're standing in front of one of the greatest wizard to ever live!"

"I fear no one!" You respond.

"You don't fear death? Little one?"

"I FEAR NOTHING!" Riddle's features twisted with rage.

"You fool! You think I will not kill you because you are a pureblood? You will be begging for your death! CRUCIO!"

You close your eyes, bracing yourself for the painful Cruciatus curse, but it never comes. You open your eyes to see your blue rose necklace floating in the air. It releases a blinding light that blocks the spell. Tom pauses, surprised, but immediately laughs once more.

"You blocked it once, but so what?" Tom pointed his wand at your neck and flicked his wrist. Instantly, a long cut appeared upon your neck. The blood spurts out, landing on Riddle's hand.

"Such pureness! I wouldn't waste a single drop if I didn't have to. However, you align with Dumbledore. And those who do will pay the price." He fixes his gaze on your necklace.

"What's this? How charming." He tugs the necklace away and throws you on the ground. Breathing heavily, with a hand on your wound, you begin crawling over to Ginny.

Just then Harry arrives, the snake following close behind. You notice something silver glistening within the hat. With the last of your strength, you hurl the sword to Harry, who kills the snake. Riddle stares at you, eyes blazing.

"How dare you?! CRUCIO!"

You shriek, shaking violently on the ground, unable to breathe. Your body felt like it was being stabbed with a million knives. Harry crawls over to the journal with the Basilisk tooth in hand. He stabs the notebook and the curse on you stops. Riddle's body turns to dust and your necklace falls to the ground.

Ginny wakes.

Fawkes heals the cut on your neck and Harry's arm. Harry quickly places the necklace in your hand. You cling onto the necklace tightly, lying weakly in Harry's lap.

"Thank you." Harry finally says, breaking the silence. It was finally over. He sighs with relief.

Fawkes gets you all out of there. Your condition was bad, and you were sent to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Looks like your having a good time in Gryffindor." You look up at the Sorting Hat, propped on one of Dumbledore's shelves.

"Oh? Then why do my friends say I should be a Slytherin?" The hat laughs softly.

"My dear child! A Slytherin would never rush into danger like you." You lower your gaze, smiling slightly.

"Hello Miss Caeru, how are you doing?" You smile warmly at your headmaster. Dumbledore smiles back, but his expression turns serious.

"I'm sorry Miss Caeru." The headmaster said quietly. "I didn't think... that Tom would go to such extremes. The Cruciatus curse is an unbearable one, even for an adult. I hope it doesn't leave any lasting effects on you." You shake your head lightly.

"It's not your fault, Professor Dumbledore. I knew the dangers, and dove in headfirst. Besides, I feel better now. All men make mistakes." Dumbledore nods.

"I must applaud you for your bravery. Fifty points to Gryffindor." You smile brightly. Dumbledore pats you on the shoulder.

"Go to the ceremony now, Miss Caeru. Your friends will be expecting you." You head for the door, but suddenly stop and look back at the headmaster.

"Was this a test, Professor? A test for Harry?" Dumbledore nods slightly.

"Harry is the chosen one, but he has much to learn. So does the ones who choose to accompany him. While I didn't expect Tom to use the Cruciatus curse on a 12-year-old girl, I wanted to see if you and everyone else had the nerve to accompany Harry through and through."

"Well, did I pass?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

"That is a discussion for another day, Miss Caeru. I will see you soon."

* * *

You walk into the Great Hall among the cheers from the Gryffindors. They saw you as their hero. You walk over to your friends, who pull you into a hug. They were relieved to see you doing well. You look over to the Slytherins, to where Draco and Blaise sat. Draco was looking at you with a mix of anger and concern on his face. You're guessing he heard about your 'valiant' actions in the chamber. Blaise didn't say anything either, but upon your gaze he raised his glass to you slightly, acknowledging your presence.

Once again, another uneventful year at Hogwarts had passed.


	32. Hogwarts Year 3: Healing

Exhausted, you return to your home.

Your father learned from Dumbledore's letter you had entered the chamber and fought Voldemort himself, bringing back a broken body. He was furious, so furious he ran all the way back from France to yell at you.

"Maybe I've been too lax on you Sylvia! You are lucky that you didn't die against the Dark Lord!" You bow your head, fixing your eyes on the carpet.

"I'm sorry, father."

You've never seen your father so angry. This was the first time you've done something so reckless and dangerous. It had nearly killed you. Most importantly, you had just endured an Unforgivable Curse.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if they carted your corpse back. Do you know how dangerous of a situation you put yourself in?!" Your father bellowed, angered by how little you had cared for your life when you threw yourself into danger.

"I'm sorry, father." You try to make your voice sound livelier, but not even your best efforts can hide how exhausted you are. You try yourself to prop your weakened body into a standing position, but you could feel your knees buckling. As much as you didn't like to admit it, the Cruciatus curse had taken a toll on you.

You stood on the carpet in the middle of the living room, facing your family members. Your mother and brother both looked at you with sorrow and concern on their faces. Only your sister was expressionless as she sat quietly next to Victor.

"You won't be getting away with this, Sylvia. For the rest of the summer, you are grounded. Understand?"

"Yes father," you say quietly. Your father turns to your mother.

"I told you, Sylvia should've gone to Beauxbaxtons. At least there Isabella can watch over her." Your mother's brow furrows.

"What's the point of talking about this now? Sylvia has been at Hogwarts for two years now. Are you saying she should just switch schools?"

"That's actually a good idea!" Your father's firm voice sends your heart dropping to your stomach. Your head shoots up immediately as you stare at them with wide eyes.

"NO FATHER! I don't want to switch schools! I like Hogwarts!"

"Then you must promise me, never to put yourself in harm's way again. If I hear another word..." Your father crumples up Dumbledore's letter and throws it to your feet.

"You will be going to Beauxbatons. Immediately. Understand?" You nod. With that your father storms out of the living room, ending the family meeting.

* * *

You lie on your bed the entire night, angry.

You are angry at your father for yelling at you, despite the fact you had received a Special Award for Services for your actions. But you are also angry at yourself. You have never seen your father so hurt, so angry. Even your mother had been dragged down because of what you did.

The next morning you wake up to see yourself in the mirror. You could barely recognize yourself. The girl in the mirror had the hair of a bird's nest and dark circles around her eyes. Her face was white as a sheet. If someone suggested you had crawled out a coffin, you wouldn't even deny it.

"The Cruciatus Curse... It really is an Unforgivable curse!"

* * *

As you lay on the bed, ready to rest. You hear your brother Victor gently open the door. Upon seeing your sleeping figure, he was ready to close the door and leave.

"What is it?" You ask, eyes still closed. Victor pauses for a moment before walking in, sitting by you on the bed.

"Did you see the Daily Prophet?" He hands a poster to you. You skim over it quickly before handing it back to him, eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion.

"Someone escaped from Azkaban? Is that even possible?" Victor nodded.

"That's why dad gave me a task. To teach you the Patronus spell by the end of summer. So you'll be a bit safer next year."

"But you don't learn that spell until the fifth year! How could I learn that in the summer..." You stare incredulously at you brother.

 _How could a prisoner on the run impact your stay at Hogwarts?_ You were sure that this was your father's punishment.

"Sylvia my dear, even if you can't, you will. Or else my Christmas is doomed." _Poor Victor._ You thought. Of course your father would use his Christmas break to threaten him.

Reluctantly, you pull out your wand, ready to go to the garden with him when Victor puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Just stay on the bed. It's simple. The spell is 'Expecto Patronum' just think of happy memories when you cast your spell."

You try, thinking of when you hit Lockhart with the stunning spell, but nothing happens. Not even a puff of smoke.

"Are you pranking me?" You stare suspiciously at your brother, your face darkening.

"Sylvie... no... no... don't be like that. Please! I swear! Even if I refused father and made him yell at me, I wouldn't dare prank you!" Victor always gets frightened when your face darkens. For every time it happens he will find a toad in his drawers... or peppers in his favorite dessert... or worse.

"Try thinking of some happier ones, like when you first called my name. or how you hung onto me crying the day I had to leave you for school, the first time I complimented you, stuff like that!" You roll your eyes and stare down at your wand.

 _Since when did you hang onto him and cry? Though the first time he complimented you was pretty sweet._ Suddenly you widen your eyes as you shift your gaze back to Victor.

 _Please tell me he doesn't think of those memories when HE casts his own Patronus..._ You stare at your brother strangely as you shift slightly away from him.


	33. Hogwarts Year 3: The Visit

The next two weeks were spent practicing the Patronus spell and resting. Then one day, Draco came over. This time however, he didn't immediately rush to your room but headed to the living room to find your mother.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Victoria, I promised I'd take care of Sylvia. But instead I failed, I let her come home with a broken body." Your mother smiled softly at the boy in front of her.

"It's not your fault Draco. Sylvie told me you had no idea what was going on. This situation was caused entirely by her. I still can't believe she would run off to the chamber, and get hit by an Unforgivable Curse. Merlin knows where her brain was at that time!" Your mother took a quick sip of her tea, shaking her head.

"She's been resting for two weeks now, and got grounded by her father. Perhaps she'll learn her lesson."

"Unforgivable Curse?!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes widening. "I never heard Sylvia mention that."

"I'm guessing she really didn't tell you much. Go find her now, Draco. She'll be happy to see you."

* * *

Propped by a pillow on the bed, you wave your wand once more under the careful watch of your brother.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A white fog appears from the tip of your wand. Victor nods approvingly.

"Getting better! Maybe my Christmas will be saved after all."

"SYLVIA! I'M COMING IN!" As usual, Draco marches into your room without asking for permission. Victor immediately turns to you with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sylvie, you won't kick me out now, will you?" You rolled your eyes.

"No one said anything about kicking you out, Vic. Are you hallucinating?"

Standing behind Victor, Draco coughed once and began staring daggers at your brother. Victor shuddered and turned around to face him.

"Draco, YOU'RE going to kick me out." Draco smiled fakely at him. Victor sighed and stood up.

"JERK!" Victor mouthed angrily before strolling out of the room. Draco took his spot on the bed and began looking you over. Through his eyes, you could see his sorrow. You smiled, a beautiful smile that was unaffected by how weak you were. Draco stopped and stared for a second. You waved your hand in his face.

"Hello? Earth to Draco?"

Then suddenly, Draco opened his arms and pulled you into an embrace, his head resting on your shoulders. Now it was your turn to freeze. You could feel his breath tickling the skin of your neck, his heart thumping in his chest, and the strength and security of his embrace. Your cheeks flush bright red, but you don't refuse the hug. Only now do you realize it wasn't just your family that was concerned about your wellbeing. There was also Draco, constantly worrying about you.

Tentatively, you raised a hand and began stroking his blonde hair.

"What's wrong?" You ask softly. Draco's hug tightens around you.

"What's wrong?! You don't tell me anything! When you went to the chamber I had no idea, it wasn't until the end of year banquet that I even learn you got hurt. But I didn't know you were hit an Unforgivable Curse." Draco sighs and you bite your lip uncertainly.

"You never tell me anything, I can never be there for you when you're in danger. Do you only trust Potter? And I..." Draco pauses for a second.

"Am I really not worth your trust?"

You close your eyes as the guilt inside of you begins to mount. You've been hiding from him ever since what happened during Christmas, angry at him. You hadn't realized what Draco must have felt.

"You were always there Draco. See, this protected me." You leave his arms to pick up the necklace lying by your bedside.

"It saved my life once, even if I still got hit in the end... I'm sorry I broke it." You look at the necklace ruefully, you really liked it. Draco smiled.

"No need to apologize, it's just a necklace. But next time, promise you'll tell me next time before you do anything, alright?" He pokes you lightly on the forehead.

 _Idiot._ You think silently to yourself.

"Were you practicing the Patronus spell?" Draco asks, looking at your wand. You nod.

"My father says Sirius Black may try to infiltrate Hogwarts, that's why they want to put Dementors at Hogwarts to guard it." Draco said. Then suddenly he grinned and grabbed your hand.

"How's your Patronus going? Need me to help you?" You roll your eyes, then sigh.

"It's been two weeks and all I can conjure is a fog... Don't talk as if you already know how to conjure a full Patronus!"

Draco raised his eyebrow, then waves his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver snake appears out of Draco's wand and lands on your bed.

"What?! How?" You ask, prodding the patronus. Draco shrugs.

"Think of something happy."

"I do!"

"What do you think of?"

"Hitting that idiot Lockhart with the stunning spell!" Draco bursts into laughter.

"That was actually amazing though!"

"Draco, what do you think of?" You ask, looking at him.

"I..." Draco blushes slightly. "I think of my Nimbus 2001." You roll your eyes. _Of course, all guys are Quidditch fanatics._

"Here, I have an idea."

Draco grabs your hand once more.

"Remember when you fell of your broom, and I came to see you?" You freeze, that _was_ a nice memory.

"And when we got lost in the Forbidden Forest." You close your eyes, remembering the event.

"When I kidnapped you to my house, and it was just you and me. Remember?"

More and memories begin swirling in your mind. As you think of all the good times you've had with Draco, you raise your wand once more.

"Expecto Patronum!" A silver dragon flies out of your wand and around the room.

"It worked!" you exclaimed. Draco smiled softly to himself.

"I knew it." You look at him quizzically. He shakes his head and then hands you an invitation.

"You came all the way to deliver an invite?!"

"I know there's a certain troll who enjoys not answering her letters. This event is really important. I hope you can come." His tone suddenly turns serious. You quickly open the letter and scan through it.

"We invite you to come to celebrate our son, Draco Malfoy, who will become the next head of the Malfoy household!? But you're only thirteen!"

"I know." Then you remember. You weren't the successor to the Caeru household, so you never thought of inheriting the family business. But Draco was an only child. By next month, he will be the head of the Malfoy's.

"You will come, or else... I will kidnap you over." Draco threatened, but his eyes were shining. You groan.

"I know, I know, as long as father says yes." You haven't forgotten the fact that you were grounded.

"I'll take care of your dad, as long as you don't make him angry again this month." You nod.

"I have to go. I'll see you soon Sylvie." Draco plants a kiss on your forehead then leans by your ear.

"You must come. I have... a lot more to tell you."

By the time you come to your senses, the room was empty. Leaving only you and your pounding heart.


	34. Hogwarts Year 3: Isabella

"Sylvia, I'm begging you, stay in bed alright?" Your brother pleads, looking exasperated.

"I've been in this bed for half a month, Victor. HALF A MONTH! I'm fine!" You try to get up one more time but Victor pins you down.

"No! You sleep!" He pulls the covers over you and lets down the blinds. You groan.

"Merlin's beard Victor. I just got up!"

Suddenly, a girl pops into your room.

"Sylvie, just listen to your brother. Or else he's going to be squealing for days." It was your sister, Isabella.

"Morning, Izzy." You say to her softly.

You've always felt that your sister didn't really like you. Since you were all kids she had been tailing behind Victor, whereas Victor enjoyed sticking with you.

You obey her, lying back down. You've always been a little scared of Isabella, not because she's a scary person. It's more that you're scared of interacting with her, it's always been awkward. Victor glared at you, arms folded across his chest.

"Why do you listen to her but not me? That's not fair!"

Isabella smiled bitterly. "C'mon Vic, let Sylvia rest."

She grabs Victor by the arm and begins pulling him out of the room. Thank goodness Isabella is someone Victor would listen to.

* * *

"Father, can I go to Draco's house this weekend?" You ask timidly, staring down at your plate.

"Can you cast a Patronus now?" Your father asks, not looking up from his paper.

"Yes."

"Then yes, Lucius has already spoken to me. Don't forget your manners."

"Yes father." You reply, feeling excited. You jump out of your seat and scamper back to your room. Your mother looks at your father disapprovingly.

"Why are you still so angry with her? You weren't this angry when Victor blew up your study!"

Victor nearly spat out his dinner when he heard his mother bringing up his childhood prank gone wrong. Without looking at his father, he silently slipped away to avoid his father's possible wrath. Your father, not noticing Victor's absence, continues.

"Victor was a kid then, he didn't know what he was doing. But Sylvia is thirteen already. What's more, she nearly killed herself!"

Certain that Victor was now far away, Isabella joined the conversation.

"Sylvie is thirteen now, perhaps it is time to find her a suitor?" Your father nods with approval.

"Perhaps. Maybe an engagement will help Sylvia act more mature."

"No, not yet." Your mother objected. "Give it two more years, she's still young." Your mother glanced at Isabella for a moment before returning to her meal. The conversation ended there.

Sitting on your bed in your room, you had no idea you had dodged a bullet.


	35. Hogwarts Year 3: The Dance

_Malfoy Manor_

Within the lavishly decorated hall of the Malfoy Manor, a bunch of people stand together talking about politics, business, and whatnot. They were all here to try and please the Malfoys.

"The Zabini family congratulates you, Draco."

Blaise raises his glass to Draco, who nods, barely addressing his friend. His eyes were fixed on the door to the Great Hall. Blaise stops for a second, then smiles, realizing who Draco was waiting for. He takes a quick sip of his champagne as he continues to smile at Draco who finally shifts his attention back to him.

"Has anyone told you your smile is really creepy?" Draco asked, looking at Blaise in disdain. Blaise shrugged.

"None that I know of." Draco shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I really don't get what the other girls see in you."

Suddenly voices begin arising near the door to the Great Hall.

"Who is she?"

"No idea."

The other guests whisper to one another while a servant bows at you.

"Welcome, Miss Caeru."

"Caeru? The Potions family? I thought their daughter never left the house!"

You barely attend such events. Looking around, you realized you barely knew anybody. However, you weren't worried you would be left alone. A whole lot of people were already swarming around you.

"Hello Miss Caeru, pleased to meet you. May I have this dance?"

"You'll scare her! Hello Miss Caeru, I am…"

Upon hearing the clamor near the door, both Slytherins looked over to find you surrounded by guys in suits scrambling to get your attention. You were no longer the little girl who put toads into her brother's drawer as a prank, but a beautiful and graceful woman.

Draco, upon seeing the mass of males surrounding you, began to regret his decision to invite them. He briskly walked over to you.

"You're here? Let's go, Sylvie." He grabs your hand and pulls you away from the crowd. You breathe a sigh of relief.

"That sucked." You complain. Draco laughs then scrunches his brow.

"Why are you wearing so little?" You raise your eyebrows.

"Am I? My mother handpicked this outfit for me. Are you judging her tastes?"

"It's not bad… it's just… I don't know! Something's wrong!" You look at him in confusion. _What was he talking about?_

"Draco!" Before either you or Draco could do anything else. You hear the annoying voice of Pansy. You remember Christmas, when Draco kissed 'Pansy', and your hatred for her grows even more. Pansy grabs Draco's arm.

"Let's go dance! I've been saving my first one for you!" You cough, reminding them of your presence.

"Oh, _you're_ here." Pansy exclaims, as if she hadn't seen you beforehand.

"Anyway, c'mon Draco!" Pansy pulls a reluctant Draco away. He had no choice. Mr. Parkinson was here too. Once again you were left alone with the other guys, who swarm you like flies. Unable to bear it, you run out to get some air.

* * *

You sigh as you lean against a ledge, letting the summer air blow on your face. You hated events like this one, there wasn't anyone there whom you knew.

"Hey." A familiar voice pops up behind you. You turn around to find Blaise behind you, holding a glass of champagne.

"Came out for some air? I knew you wouldn't like this event. Doesn't suit you." Blaise walks up and stands next to you. You shake your head and sigh.

"I hate it in there."

"Me too."

"Then why'd you come?"

"Same reason as you. I'm Draco's friend, kinda necessary." You both fall silent again, but the silence isn't awkward. It's more like a comfortable silence that you had both gotten used to around each other.

Blaise looks at the blue rose brooch pinned on your chest.

"I heard you have a blue rose garden at your house." You nod.

"I've never seen a blue rose before, can you give me one?"

You smile slightly.

"How could a man ask for flowers from a lady?"

"Well, why not?" Blaise turns to you, admiring your smile. You shake your head.

"We Caerus cannot give away a blue rose easily. Want to know the story behind them?"

Blaise nods, his interest perking. You lean back and begin telling the story of a boy and a girl.

* * *

 _Once upon a time, there lived a boy deep in the forest. He had a rose garden that grew roses of many different colors, which he all loved and cherished. However, there were no blue roses, as they are the rarest and most beautiful type of roses on the planet. So the boy wished every day for a blue rose he could one day give to the one he loved._

 _Then, one day, He found a girl in the woods, lost and injured. He brought her home and tended to her wounds. Then, they fell in love and lived happily together for many years._

 _However, the boy was sad. He wanted a blue rose for his garden. But he was unable to grow one no matter how hard he tried. Soon, the girl saw his unhappiness._ _So in order to make her love happy again, the girl secretly made a blue rose out of blue paper and fabric, and planted it into the rose garden._

 _The next day, the boy found the 'blue rose'. He was overjoyed, he had gotten what he wanted the most and the one he loved. He was finally content._

 _He spent the entire day guarding the blue rose, marveling the blue rose, until he fell asleep in the garden._

 _That night, a storm came. The girl awoke to thunder and felt scared. She had this nagging feeling inside her that something was wrong. She ran into the garden and froze._

 _The rain continued for many hours. Then finally, the sky cleared and the boy awoke to find the girl drenched, standing by him. The ground was littered with blue scraps of paper and fabric. But the blue rose he loved so much was gone. He looked at the girl, enraged. He realized what the girl had done._

 ** _She had tricked him._**

 _He saw the girl soaked with water, with rain or tears he didn't know._

 _He saw the pleading in her eyes._

 _But the boy left anyways. He thought she had betrayed him. He didn't trust her love._

 _He thought everything was fake. The rose was fake. So their relationship must've been fake as well._

 _From that day onwards, the girl was alone once more. She cried every day in the rose garden, waiting for her boy to come back to her._

 _Days past, then months, even years._

 _But the boy never came back._

 _Eventually, the girl ran out of tears. She was withering, and so were the other roses in the garden._

 _Then one day, the girl stood up, looking at the dying roses around her._

 _Suddenly she began to cry again, blue tears streamed down her face and onto the soil, reviving all the roses. Once again the garden was alive, but this time with a sea of blue roses._

 _It was beautiful. Everything was beautiful._

 _Later that day, the boy returned._ _He was back to find his girl._

 _He finally understood their love was real. She never betrayed him. She loved him. And he loved her._

 _He had regretted his decision._

 _He went back to their home and stared at the garden of blue, dumbfounded._

 _He was ecstatic, he ran back into the house and searched every corner of it, wanting to see his love._

 _But he never found the girl._

 _She was gone._

 _Within the middle of the sea of blue roses was the most beautiful one of them all. There were many raindrops sitting on the petals. Almost like tears._

(*Based off the many myths and legends about roses)

* * *

"That boy was my ancestor. And this is why we cannot give away a blue rose easily, as they are extremely precious. Unless the receiver is someone worthy of being cherished and trusted by us for all eternity."

Blaise nods thoughtfully. You smile at him.

"It's a beautiful story, isn't it. A girl turning into a blue rose to stay by her lover's side forever."

Blaise nodded once more, still smiling at you. You couldn't help but ask:

"Has anyone told you your smile is really creepy?"

Blaise froze for a second, his smile cracking.

"Just then... there was one."

You grinned at him.

Suddenly Draco appeared. He had been looking for you everywhere until he found you out here. Except there was an unwanted guest next to you too: Blaise Zabini.

 _Since when have these two become close?_ Draco thought as he briskly walked up to you.

"You are way prettier when you are smiling than when you are crying." Blaise remarked, staring at you. For once he was smiling, not because the situation requires it, but because he genuinely felt happy. You gawk at him. You just realized:

 _Blaise had a beautiful smile._

Draco coughed, notifying you of his presence.

"Here you are Blaise, Pansy is looking for you!"

"Oh? Then I'll be going." Blaise nods at you once more and leaves.

Then suddenly he stops and turns around, but you and Draco were already gone. Blaise sighed.

 _Forgot to ask her what was in her perfume again..._


	36. Hogwarts Year 3: The Dance (part 2)

Holding your hand tightly, Draco drags you into the courtyard. The entire way he was fuming, but you didn't understand why.

"Draco, what's wrong?"

He pulls you under a tree, and stops.

"Since when have you gotten close with Blaise? And you cried in front of him?!"

You stare at him in disbelief.

"That's why you left your own party to drag me here?!"

"I'm asking questions!" He yells and you freeze.

"All we did was talk, it's not like I know anyone else here. As for the crying, I was sad because of Hermione and he happened to be there."

"So you cried to him?!"

"No, he just happened to walk in on me crying! Besides, what does it matter who I cry to?"

"Of course it matters, you're not allowed to cry in front of other guys, only me!"

"Why?" You ask, getting annoyed. You hated being ordered around, especially by Draco.

"Because you're mine." Draco grabs your shoulder and looks at you seriously. You avert your gaze, avoiding his eyes.

Draco drew in a breath.

"Sylvie, Sylvia..." He cups your face, forcing you to look at him.

"I like you."

You freeze. Shocked by what you are heard. You jump backward abruptly, pulling yourself away from him.

"What are you talking about?" You ask weakly. You don't understand what he was thinking. Did he really like you? Or was this a prank? Or even something else?

"Sylvia, look into your heart!" Draco grabs your wrist. "You like me too, I know you do!"

"I don't understand..." You squirm, trying to get away. But his grip on your wrist is firm.

"Sylvie, how do you see me? Only a friend? Why must you shy away from the truth? From how you really feel?" You stand there stonily, unable to react.

"Your patronus is a dragon, all your happy memories include me. Why did you cry when I kissed Pansy? Did you really think I had no idea it was actually you? Who else would I kiss? Why are you always jealous of Pansy? You like me, don't you?"

Draco pulls you into his arms, looking at you gently.

"Idiot, do you not understand how you really feel?"

 _I like Draco?! Do I?_

You didn't move as Draco got closer and closer. He pressed his lips to yours, making you lose yourself in his touch. He holds you close, and you could feel your hearts beating as one.

Finally you gave him a push, and he let go of you. He was looking at you with a gentleness unlike anything else you've ever seen. But you just couldn't look him in the eyes. Draco reached for you, trying to hug you once more, but you pushed him away. You shake your head.

" **I don't like you Draco** , not like that."

One simple sentence nearly makes Draco faint.

"What? What are you..."

"Our love comes from the time we spent together. But that isn't a romantic type of love."

"So... all you've ever seen me as was a friend? Your childhood friend?!"

Draco steps back, angry and hurt. You remain silent.

"Sylvia, look into your heart!"

"You're important to me Draco. And you will always have a place in my heart. But that is not love."

"So you saying that I, Draco Malfoy am wrong? Then so be it!"

He turns around and storms out of the courtyard. As you watch his figure fade out of sight, a tear rolls out of your eye. You put a hand on your heart as more and more tears began falling out, one by one.

 _I don't love him. Not like that. But why does it hurt so much?_

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Pansy, you were looking for me?" After searching for a while, Blaise finally finds her in the kitchen. Pansy shakes her head in confusion.

"Draco said you were looking for ME, and that I should wait here for you."

Blaise blinks and realizes what happens.

"Looks like we've been pranked."

* * *

The two find Draco returning from the courtyard.

"Bully, you tricked us!" Pansy exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the arm. Draco grabs Pansy's wrist.

"Pansy, you like me. Right?"

Pansy seemed surprised for a moment. Then smiled. Confirming Draco's guess.

"Then be my girlfriend."

Without waiting for Pansy's answer. Draco laces his fingers with Pansy's and walks off, leaving a dumbfounded Blaise standing alone.

 _"What about her? What will she do now?"_

However, there was no one there to answer Blaise's question.

So Blaise ran to the courtyard, where he guessed Draco had taken you. He had to find you, see how you were doing. But you were gone.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the guests, you had gone home. You would stay in the mansion for the rest of the summer. And this decision would be unrelated to your father's punishment in any way.

* * *

Author's Note*

Uggghh... I really don't know how to write kiss scenes... Don't hate Sylvia, she just doesn't understand her own feelings yet.


	37. Hogwarts Year 3: Train

Your friends hadn't changed a bit since you had last seen them. Bickering among each other, their playful spirit brought a smile to your face once more. In the compartment with you was also your new DADA professor: Professor Lupin.

"Hermione, don't tell me you plan on letting out THAT monster. Look what he did to Scabbers!" Ron cried as he held his rat in his arms, looking at Hermione as if she had spiders all over her face.

"It's not Crookshank's fault. He's a cat! They were born to catch rats! It's their first instinct!" Hermione responded indignantly, holding her new cat.

"I have something to tell you guys." Harry suddenly says seriously. He closes the compartment door and tells you guys what he thinks of Sirius Black.

"You're saying he escaped Azkaban to kill you?!" Ron stared at Harry, dumbfounded, while Hermione furrowed her brow. You lower your head, deep in thought. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"They'll catch him. I'm sure of it. But be careful Harry. Who knows when this guy would suddenly pop up." Ron warned cautiously. Harry nodded, but he was smiling, happy that his friends still cared for him.

Suddenly the compartment door flung open and in walked Draco and Pansy.

"Look who's here, it's Potter! Our golden boy!"

You groan inwardly. Even after all these years, Draco couldn't shake the habit of hassling Harry.

Holding Pansy's hand, Draco smirked at you guys, his eyes mostly fixated on you. Ron gawked at their intertwined fingers.

"Merlin! You two?!" Ron cried, pointing uncertainly at them.

"That right, We're dating now!" Pansy said proudly. Draco stared at you expectantly, hoping to see a response. But you didn't even flinch. Showing no emotion, you barely even acknowledged their presence. At least on the surface you didn't.

Suddenly the train jolted and stopped. The lights went out, and the air became colder and colder as darkness swirled around you.

 _Dementors._ Your heart stops as you realize what was about to happen. You heard the compartment door slide open once more. It was coming in.

The Dementor came closer and closer, sucking something out of the air, you felt as though all the good things in the world had disappeared. You had to do something.

"Expecto Patronum!" You cry, pointing your wand at the dementor.

You had cast it once, you were sure it would work this time too, that the small dragon would fly out once again and drive the dementor away. But all that came was a cloud of whiteness. You were no longer happy.

Your Patronus was barely holding off the dementor when suddenly the sleeping Professor Lupin woke up and cast a real Patronus, a silver wolf that drove the Dementor away.

The lights flickered back on again. While everyone was recovering, Pansy used the time to drag herself and Draco back to their own compartment. Harry collapsed seconds after Draco slipped out of the compartment and Hermione and Ron quickly rushed to his aid. Meanwhile, Professor Lupin looked to you, smiling.

"For a third year, you have done a great job casting that Patronus."

You smiled in return, then looked over at Harry, who had finally awoken.

* * *

Once you guys confirmed that everyone was okay, Hermione turned to you, her eyes wide with surprise and excitement.

"Sylvia, how did you do it? The Patronus spell is fifth-year material!" Hermione exclaimed. You force a smile as you remember your fall-out with Draco. You quickly turn to the window, so that Hermione couldn't see your expression.

"It's... a long story." You said simply, watching the raindrops patter softly on the window.

Hermione's smile faded away as she remembered how Draco was holding Pansy's hand. She knew something must've happened between you and Draco over the summer.

The next couple minutes were spent in silence, you were hoping it would stay that way but as you got off the train, Draco blocked you and your friends' way once more.

"Potter, did you actually faint? Is Longbottom telling the truth?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron said through clenched teeth. Draco sneered at Ron.

"Did you faint to? Weasely?" Draco asked loudly, trying to attract a crowd.

You exchange a glance with Hermione and quickly walk over to pull both Harry and Ron away.

"Don't argue with him, it'll lower your intelligence." You say to them in a low voice.

* * *

Because of Harry's fainting spell, McGonagall sent you all to the Hospital Wing. You missed the Sorting as a result. At least you were there to hear Dumbledore's announcements.

"I am proud to announce Mr. Remus Lupin as your new DADA professor, and Rubeus Hagrid as your new Care of Magical Creatures professor!"

You look around at the surprised faces of your friends before clapping loudly alongside them. Today, your third year at Hogwarts has begun.


	38. Hogwarts Year 3: Divination

You noticed Draco the second you walked into the Great Hall with your friends. He appeared to be telling his group of Slytherins of a rather funny story. As Harry passed him, he pretended to faint, causing laughter to erupt among the Slytherins.

"Don't take his bait." Hermione warned. Harry nodded, his fists clenching.

* * *

Divination was the first class of Year 3, and it was already one of the strangest classes you've ever been to. Even the professor was weird. You knew that today was probably not going to be the greatest day for you.

"Welcome to Divination, I am happy to see you all in this materialistic world." You exchange confused glances with your peers. No one understood what Professor Trelawny was talking about.

"Today we'll be analyzing tea leaves. Next semester palm-reading."

Draco specifically chose a seat near you. You barely even noticed.

You all began looking at the tea leaves as the Professor had instructed, Harry and Ron were a team. You were partnered with Hermione.

Hermione picked up your cup as she began flipping through the pages of her textbook.

"Hm... this one... looks kinda like a bird in the middle... means..."

Hermione flips two more pages until she finds the right symbol.

"It's a sign of danger. To lovers it's a bad omen of quarrels. And this one looks like a sword..."

Hermione pauses.

"Someone will threaten the success of your relationship." Hermione looks at you uneasily.

"It's only Divination, it doesn't mean anything..."

Draco had heard what Hermione said about your future, but all he was doing was staring at you.

At this moment Professor Trelawny picked up Harry's teacup and said that he was going to die. You rolled your eyes as you turned back to Hermione.

"I think you're right. It really doesn't mean anything."


	39. Hogwarts Year 3: Buckbeak

You guys were originally very excited to have your very first Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. But when you arrived to find the all too familiar blonde head right ahead, your excitement dampened as you realized you would be having class with the Slytherins.

 _Oh boy._ You thought as Draco began hassling both Harry and Hagrid. _When will this boy ever grow up?_

You roll your eyes as Draco begins teasing Harry about dementors again.

"Idiot." Draco hears you and stalks over to you, lifting up your chin to look at him.

"I've done things far more idiotic than this."

Harry immediately pulled you away, shielding you behind his back.

"I'm warning you Malfoy, stay away from her."

Hermione leads you away from the boys.

"Did something happen between you two?" She asked quietly.

"No, Nothing. I'm fine Hermione." You force out a smile.

As you watched Hagrid talk about the hippogriff Buckbeak, you noticed the Slytherins talking amongst themselves. You had a feeling they intended on messing with Hagrid and ruining his first-day teaching.

Then Harry got volunteered to go pet Buckbeak, who gave him a ride. You watched in awe as they soared up into the air. By the time they returned, all the Gryffindors were clapping.

"Nice job!" You high-five Harry, who grins.

Draco, annoyed by Harry's accomplishment, storms over to Buckbeak.

"If Potter can do it, I'm assuming you're not actually dangerous at all. Isn't that right? You ugly brute?"

Buckbeak, angered, raises his claws at Draco. Your eyes widen in shock.

"Protego!"

Your shield charm lessened the blow. But Draco was still knocked to the floor. By the time you fully understood what had happened, Draco was clutching his arm in pain.

You stood frozen as you watched blood seep out of his arm and onto the grass.

"I'm going to die! It killed me!"

"You're not going to die!" Hagrid exclaimed, picking up Draco and carrying him to the Hospital Wing.

"If something happens to him." Pansy points at Hagrid with tears in her eyes. "You'll get expelled!"

She follows Hagrid and Draco to the Hospital Wing. You were about to go along when Blaise stops you.

"You shouldn't go, it's not your place." He says and you freeze.

 _That's right, I'm not supposed to be by Draco's side. It's not my place. Not anymore._

Dejected, you trudge back to your friends while Blaise watches you from behind, sorrow filling up his eyes.

 _What happened that night between you and Draco? Sylvia, why can't you tell me..._


	40. Hogwarts Year 3: Unwanted

Before you knew it, the first day was over. You all pile back into the Gryffindor Common Room, drained of all strength.

"You think he'll be okay?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Who cares. Be best if he died!" Ron replied. You glared at Ron, but he didn't notice.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about Malfoy, I'm talking about Hagrid!"

Ron sighed heavily, feeling glum.

"I doubt it. It's his first day, and THIS happens. I heard the Slytherins talking amongst themselves during dinner. I bet they were elaborating how Malfoy got hurt."

"Perhaps we should go see Hagrid tomorrow." Harry added and you all nodded in assent.

* * *

"Must've set a record. No professor has ever been fired after their first day." Hagrid said gloomily, taking a big swig of fire whiskey.

"They didn't expel you, did they?" Harry exclaimed.

"No, not yet. But I bet they will soon. Malfoy's got quite the influence"

"How... how's he doing?" You stammer. Only now as the words leave your mouth do you realize how hard it was for you to say Draco's name again.

"Madame Pomfrey took care of him. Dun' best she could. But he's still crying in pain. Merlin knows what's wrong."

"He's faking it!" Harry yelled angrily. "He's just trying to cause a ruckus!"

"Even if it's true, his father wouldn't care. He would..." Hagrid suddenly jumps up and grabs you by the shoulders.

"Sylvia, you know Malfoy. Talk to him! He'll listen!" You wince as pain shoots up your shoulders. Hagrid had a really strong grip. Sensing your discomfort, Harry pulls you away from Hagrid's grasp. You look at him thankfully before turning back to Hagrid. You were torn. Considering your current relationship with Draco, anything could happen. But you didn't want to interact with him right now. Too awkward. But Hagrid's your friend, you had to help him. Eventually, you made your decision.

"I'll... try to talk to him. But I can't make any promises." Hagrid breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

The next day you walk over to the Hospital Wing, prepared to fulfill your promise when you heard the wailing of no other than Pansy Parkinson coming from within the Hospital Wing. Through the cracks of the door, you could see what was going on inside.

"How could he? Your arm..."

Pansy was sitting next to Draco, crying her eyes out as she grabbed Draco's sleeve tightly with her two hands. What you saw next was the last thing you'd want to witness.

Gently, Draco wiped away her tears and grabbed Pansy's hand. He said something that you couldn't hear and Pansy immediately stopped crying.

 _Is this how lovers interact?_ You took a step back. You wanted to run, run away from this scene and never look back.

As you turned around, you accidentally bumped into Blaise, whose eyes lit up when he saw you.

"Watch it, Gryffindor." He said in a playful tone.

You smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry."

"Aren't you going in to see Draco? He'd be happy to see you."

"Er..." You smile weakly as you try to think of something to say. Blaise cocked his head to the side slightly, confused.

"Well... I'm going to go in."

He prepares to step through the door when you grab him, shaking your head.

"No! Don't go in. Don't... bother them." You said the final words softly, but Blaise heard everything. He turned around and faced you.

"Why don't you seem happy for them? Draco finally found someone!"

Blaise was eager to learn what had happened that night. So he had to take a guess based on your reaction to his words.

"I..." _Happy for them? How could I ever..._ Your eyes darken as you remember that night once more. Blaise clicked his tongue softly.

"You know, I actually thought they were joking when they first mentioned they were together."

Blaise put a hand on your shoulder as he studied you closely, not even the light smile on his face could hide his curiosity. You smile bitterly back at him.

"What happened that night? Can you tell me?" Blaise's tone suddenly turns serious.

"Which night?" You ask, pretending you didn't understand him.

"You know what I'm talking about. The night of the dance event, the night you told me the story of the blue rose and then Draco dragged you away. The night... they got together." Blaise says gently. He knew that it would be hard for you to remember. But he had to know. He had to understand why you were hurting so bad.

"Nothing happened." You say, looking at him innocently. Blaise sighs in defeat.

"I'll wait for you to open up. Don't forget, I'm an excellent listener." Blaise smiled at you, hiding his disappointment. You nodded.

"Now I suppose we should go in." You groan soflty as you follow Blaise into the Hospital Wing.

* * *

 _This is what actually happened in the Hospital Wing_

"How could he? Your arm..."

"Pansy, please don't cry. Your making my cloak all wet."

Draco wiped away Pansy's tears to prevent them from falling on his cloak. Then he grabbed her hand, trying to remove it from his sleeve. But he was unsuccessful. Even more unfortunately, a certain girl had witnessed and misinterpreted the entire ordeal.

Draco's eyes lit up as Blaise walked in.

"You're finally here Blaise, please help me deal with Pansy."

"You should be grateful that there's a lady waiting by your side." Blaise teased as you stepped out slowly from behind Blaise's back.

Draco's expression shifted for a moment as he stared at you. An awkward silence ensued until Blaise broke the silence.

"I met Caeru outside, she was coming to see you.

Draco's face darkened as he turned to Pansy.

"Pansy I want an apple. A green one." Pansy nodded and skipped off.

Your heart ached once more as you looked at his cold expression.

"... How are you, Draco?"

Draco lifted his bandaged up arm, but he still said nothing to you.

"Does it still hurt?" You ask quietly. Your heart still pounded thinking about him lying in a pool of blood.

"No. I'm fine. You can go." Draco says coolly.

Blaise could feel the frustration mounting inside him as he watched your awkward interaction. But he used a fake smile to hide his emotions.

You are stunned by Draco's words. You take a couple steps back, then remember your mission.

"I... I... I just want to say... about Hagrid..."

"What?!"

You take in a breath.

"Can you ask your dad if he could... maybe not expel Hagrid?"

Draco stared at you in disbelief, then laughed coldly.

"You say you're here to see me. But really it's for this?"

"No... no... I..." You stammer.

"I don't want to hear it. Hagrid's the reason my arm got hurt. And you want me to let him off?! Impossible!"

"Hagrid just wanted to make our first class interesting. It's not like he ordered Buckbeak to attack you. You..."

"I believe you can go now. I have nothing more to say to you."

"I'm begging you. Help him." You have never begged anyone for anything. But for Hagrid, for Buckbeak, you were begging Draco for the first time. Draco closed his eyes in anger, sadness, and disappointment.

"You're begging me to save a brute that harmed me? I see. My safety is worth less than that half-blooded orc! Am I nothing to you?! Get out. I don't want to see you anymore."

"I..."

Pain. Like someone had stabbed you in the heart. You couldn't believe that Draco would say that to you.

"He told you to go you idiot! He doesn't want to see you!" Pansy returns from nowhere and pushes you away from Draco as the plate of cut-up apples she was holding clattered to the floor. She pointed a finger at you, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Don't you dare come find him again, you have NO right to see him again. I believe I've warned you before." Pansy roared in your face.

 _No right to even be by his side? Not even the right to see him?_ You lower your eyes, unable to contain your anguish. You had no reason to linger any longer. Eyes burning with tears, you turn around and dash out of the Hospital Wing.

Pleased she had driven you away, Pansy looked back at the fruit now lying soundlessly on the floor.

"Ah, sorry about the apples Draco, I'll get you another one." She left, leaving Blaise alone with Draco.

"How could you? She was the first person to defend you from that bird's claws. And yet you hurt her like that?!"

Unable to contain his frustration and anger anymore, Blaise grabbed Draco's collar and yelled into his face.

Draco was stunned for a second by Blaise's outburst, but he quickly gathered his composure, the corners of his mouth twisting into a sneer.

"Looking out for her I see? Why, do you like her Blaise?"

Blaise remained silent as he glared at Draco. Draco smirked.

"No wonder you always have complaints when I go find her, always trailing after me. Well, if you like her so much, go for it! Go try and win her heart!" Draco looked right into Blaise's eyes, daring him to say something.

"Of course I will. And when I succeed, you better not regret it." Blaise responds firmly, letting go of Draco.

Draco's eyes widened as he stared incredulously at his friend.

"Don't forget, she's a Gryffindor."

Draco didn't actually believe that Blaise liked you. He knew how much his friend hated Gryffindors.

"I'm like you. If it's her, Gryffindor or not I don't care." With that Blaise stormed out of the Hospital Wing.

Seconds later, Pansy returned. Thankfully, she had missed the entire argument. So she could only watch in confusion as Blaise walked off and Draco sat alone cradling his arm, his face darker than a stormy night.


	41. Hogwarts Year 3: Boggart

You run all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower and stop in front of the Fat Lady, gasping for breath. You close your eyes and put a hand to your heart, trying to slow it down.

 _Calm down, Sylvie. Just go in, act natural, and tell them you tried._

You walk inside to find your friends, looking expectantly at you.

"I tried my best. He seemed... pretty badly hurt." You remember his arm and his words and your heart began searing with pain once more.

"He refused?!" Hermione yelped.

"He's Malfoy! I should've known!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"So what now?"

You all fell silent. No one knew what this meant for Hagrid.

* * *

It wasn't until Thursday that Draco reappeared, strolling into Potions class fifteen minutes late, his arm bandaged up. Snape not only did not take points away from Slytherin, but lazily instructed Draco to sit.

On purpose, Draco walked over to your cauldron, where your ingredients had been prepared.

"Sir, I might need help cutting these roots. As my hand..."

"Caeru, help Malfoy." Snape said, without looking up.

Silently, you took the roots and began cutting them. Ron glared at Draco.

"Make them look uglier, Sylvie, you don't have to give that ferret the satisfaction!"

You ignored Ron and finished your job, then picked the roots up from the table, ready to hand them to Draco. Ron grabbed your sleeve.

"Hey Sylvia, maybe you could help me..."

But his tug was enough to send the roots in your hand dropping to the ground. You couldn't help but stare daggers at Ron.

"Professor, Weasley dropped my roots!" Draco cried. Snape glanced up briefly.

"Five points from Gryffindor. Caeru, give your roots to Draco."

You stared at Snape in disbelief.

"Then what do I use? Professor?"

"Five points from Gryffindor. I'm shocked to see you wouldn't help a person in need, Caeru."

You were forced to not only give away your roots, but help Draco prepare the rest of his ingredients. You had no time to work on your own potion. Snape sneered at your 'potion' at the end of class.

"Detention, Caeru, your potion was a disaster. I suppose your parents will be very disappointed."

"Happy now? Malfoy?" Harry glared at Draco, who simply returned a classic Malfoy fake smile.

* * *

"What do you think your boggart will turn into?" Harry whispered to you as you all stood in line, ready to face your worst fears in DADA.

"I don't know... maybe Tom Riddle from the Chamber?" You whisper back. Then you look up to see the Boggart was coming to you.

"Ah, it's my turn."

You grip your wand, ready to face whatever comes at you. But nothing could prepare you for what the Boggart actually shifted to:

 **Draco Malfoy.**

The Slytherins burst into laughter.

"Malfoy?! She's afraid of Malfoy?!"

Pansy, especially, was laughing so hard she nearly fell to the floor.

"Draco, can you believe it?! She's afraid of you! Hahahaa..."

Malfoy ignored Pansy as he stared at the boggart in stunned silence. He and Blaise were the only Slytherins who weren't laughing.

Draco had been caught completely off guard. The girl he knew since childhood was rarely afraid of anything. Even facing the basilisk and Voldemort himself did not faze her. So her boggart would turn into himself?!

 _A guy who **loves** her?!_

You were shocked as well. Why would the boggart transform into Draco? But as 'Draco' began stepping towards you, you couldn't help but back away. You were shaking with fear, face paling.

The Boggart Draco opened his mouth to speak.

"Get out, I don't want to see..."

You cover your ears and scream. You didn't want to listen. You didn't want to hear Draco telling you to go away, shunning you out of his life.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other frantically, unsure if they should come to your aid. Ron stood, dumbfounded, unable to get over the fact your Boggart had turned into Malfoy.

Professor Lupin was about to step in when you reacted.

"STUPEFY!"

The Boggart leaped back into the closet, scared to come back out. Professor Lupin started, then gathered his composure.

"Nice job with that stunning spell, but not exactly what we're learning today..."

Lupin knocked on the closet, which shook violently. He opened the closet door again, letting out the Boggart once more.

But when the Boggart rushed to Harry, Lupin immediately shielded Harry behind his back. The Boggart turned into the moon.

"Riddikulus."

The Boggart turned into a balloon and flew away.

"Class is dismissed. Remember, Miss Caeru, the spell is Riddikulus!"

You forced a small smile at the professor before sprinting out of the room.

* * *

Author's Note*

So... I'm on vacation so I may or may not be updating as much as I used to. But I will continue the story, I promise! The story of Sylvia is definitely not over.


	42. Hogwarts Year 3: Detention

You would rather go with Filch to clean all the trophies in the trophy room without magic than face Snape for three hours.

Snape handed you a piece of paper.

"Go gather these ingredients in the cupboard for me, then go cut up these flobberworms."

"Yes sir." You answered coldly.

You skim through the paper, ready to find all the ingredients when your brow furrows.

These ingredients... Wolfsbane Potion? Why is Snape brewing Wolfsbane?

However, you didn't think much of it as you quickly found all the ingredients and delivered them back.

The next hour is spent in silence as you deftly cut up all the flobberworms

"Make sure each piece is exactly 5 cm long, Caeru."

You roll your eyes.

"Why are you brewing Wolfsbane? Professor?"

Snape raised his eyebrow.

"Don't expect me to answer the question of someone who can't even properly cut up a flobberworm. Gryffindors are always too nosy, I should remind you to mind your own business."

You bit your lip as you glared at Snape, but you couldn't help but notice that he seemed... pleased? You must be hallucinating. You shook your head and returned to your work.

"It's not like you don't butt into other people's business, professor."

Snape laughed coldly. He couldn't believe what you were saying.

"In the first year, you saved Harry from Quirrell during the Quidditch game. Even going as far as becoming a referee yourself. And when the snake appeared during the duel you were the first by his side, telling him to stand back, let you handle it... Am I wrong professor?"

Snape's face darkened, he was about to speak when you both heard knocking on the door.

"Come in."

"It's me, sir."

Draco walked in to find you and Snape staring down at each other, tension filling the air. He stood still for a moment before walking straight to Snape.

"You wanted to see me? Sir?"

Snape nodded to the parcel on his table.

"Tell your mother, to never, ever, deliver stuff to my office again."

You didn't want to interact with Draco at all, so you turned your head away from him to look at Snape as well.

"May I go now? Professor? I've cut up all the Flobberworms."

Snape pointed to the door.

"Get out. Both of you."

Cleaning your hands as fast as you can, you ran out of Snape's office with Draco right behind. There was only one way to get to the stairs that lead to your separate Common Rooms.

You walked in front of Draco, your pace faster than usual. Neither of you spoke as you reached the stairs. You went up the stairs, to the Gryffindor Common Room. He went down the stairs, to the Slytherin common room. It was as if you were strangers, with no interaction whatsoever.

Unbeknownst to you, Draco turned around after three steps, watching you ascend the stairs until you finally disappeared out of sight.

 _Are you that scared of me Sylvia? I didn't think my love would make you shy away. No one has ever resisted a Malfoy like this._

 _We don't talk anymore. Is it because you want me out your life? If that is what you want, then **so be it.**_


	43. Hogwarts Year 3: Remus Lupin

"Staying here alone? Potter?"

"You sigh as you hear the voice of Draco, who was once again teasing Harry for not being able to go to Hogsmeade. He was holding hands with Pansy, who rested her head on Draco's shoulder, a blissful smile on her face. _They looked so happy._ You heart twinged with pain at the thought.

Harry ignored Draco as usual, while you continued to stare at the intertwined hands of Draco and Pansy. The hand that once held onto you tightly was no longer yours. The warm and comforting embrace of Draco's arms were now directed towards another girl. You remember how Draco told you to go away, to get out of his life and you duck down your head. You could feel the tears welling up again.

"Poor poor Potter, can't go to Hogsmeade!" Even now, Draco had no intention of letting Harry off easily.

"I'll stay with you, Harry." You force a smile at him, but even the most oblivious could see how bitter of a smile it actually was.

Harry looked at you with surprise. You could see the different emotions swirling around in his green eyes.

Draco could only look at you two with anger and hatred, he turned swiftly and joined the rest of the Slytherins, all the while never letting go of Pansy's hand.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, Sylvie."

"It's fine Harry, I'll have plenty of other chances."

You two walk over to the Whomping Willow, enjoying the cool autumn air.

"Sylvia... did you stay... because of Malfoy?"

"Well, yeah. He was teasing you for having to stay alone. But now I'm here with you, he can shut up."

Harry sighed.

"That's not what I meant... You know I never pay attention to Malfoy. I mean, did you stay because of him and Parkinson...?"

Harry stopped right there, afraid to press any further. He didn't want to make you sad.

Your heart skipped a beat listening to Harry's words. You frown to yourself. _Were you that obvious?_

"Um... you know Sylvie... I always thought you and Malfoy were a couple..."

You stared at Harry in disbelief.

"WHAT?! Draco and I?!"

"I was there, you know, when we both got hurt in the Quidditch Game last year. I heard your conversation with him..."

You shake your head violently.

"We're not a couple... I've known him since I was eight... We're good friends. That's all"

Even you didn't notice the uncertainty in your voice.

"You've argued with him so much. For us three. Sometimes I really feel sorry for you."

Harry looked at you apologetically and you smile.

"It's us four!" You correct him. Harry grinned, but then sighed once more.

"Hermione said you were acting strange ever since summer ended. I hadn't noticed then. But now... you're acting less and less like yourself. Sylvia."

You remain silent.

"Just like when Ron spilled your ingredients, and you were forced to give yours to Draco. If it was the old Sylvie, Ron would've died a thousand times. But this time Ron got away completely unscathed."

 _Dang this boy is good at analyzing._

"As for the Boggart, you didn't even fear Voldemort from the chamber! You'd fear Malfoy?! You two have been estranged ever since the start of this year."

Harry's facial expression turns thoughtful as he tries to think of more reasons. You couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry about me Harry. I won't be fighting with him... not anymore."

Your voice goes quiet as sadness creeps up your face.

"Something happened over the summer. Didn't it, Sylvie?"

You were about to respond when you heard someone walking over.

"Harry, Caeru, did you two not go to Hogsmeade?"

It was Professor Lupin, the best DADA professor you've had so far.

"I didn't have anyone to sign my paper, but Sylvia stayed with me." Harry smiled bitterly.

Remus Lupin smiled softly.

"Good friends like this don't come easily. Treasure them."

Lupin looked over to the Whomping Willow, his face thoughtful.

"You four remind me of my days as a student at Hogwarts. One of the best years of my life were spent here."

"Professor, why are you here?" You ask politely.

"The Whomping Willow was planted here in my first year. It's like an old friend to me. So... would you two like to come sit in my office with me?"

You and Harry exchanged an excited glance. Who wouldn't want to see Lupin's office, your favorite DADA professor's office?

* * *

You went into Lupin's office and found the closet that contained the Boggart sitting inside. Harry, who was curious to see what he feared, begged Lupin to let him face the Boggart. He agreed. The Boggart came out and turned into a Dementor. Harry took a step back and waved his wand.

"Riddikulus!"

The Dementor turned into a clown and you burst out laughing. Lupin looked thoughtful as Harry turned to face him.

"Why do they cause such a great effect on me? Like on the train... when I fainted.."

A knock on the door interrupted Harry as Snape walked in, holding a goblet of potion. His eyes narrowed as Snape noticed you and Harry both present.

"Thank you Severus." Lupin smiled. "You may leave it on the table."

Snape placed the goblet on the table and you couldn't help but take a look at the potion.

 _Wait... Wolfsbane?_

By the time you looked up, Snape was gone.

"Professor, is the potion for you?" You asked.

Lupin nodded.

"Shame that sugar would lessen the effects, it tastes rather nasty."

Lupin threw his head back and downed the entire goblet, you could feel your eyebrows scrunching up together.

"I'm afraid I have to work now. I'll see you two later!"

With that, Lupin kicked you both out of his office.


	44. Hogwarts Year 3: The Greatest

Hermione and Ron soon came back from Hogsmeade, bringing you back a bunch of candy from Hogsmeade. Draco noticed you and Harry at the feast and thought of how you had spent the entire evening with Harry. Unable to contain his jealousy, he opened his mouth once again, wanting to annoy Harry.

"Hey Potter! The Dementors say hi to you!"

 _Dementors?_ Remembering the clown from the Boggart, you and Harry exchange a grin.

Draco stared at your smiles. In one evening, you had gotten a little closer to Harry, and a little further away from him.

"Psh, look at her go. Last year it was Weasely, this year it's Potter. Is she going after every male that comes her way?"

Pansy scoffed, and fury boiled inside of Draco. He stormed away from you, heading back to the Slytherin table. Poor Crabbe and Goyle were once again about to face Draco's wrath.

* * *

You all return to the Common Room to find a bunch of Gryffindors standing there, unable to get in. The Fat Lady had disappeared. After Dumbledore's brief conversation with Peeves, you learned Sirius Black had tried to break in.

Now everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, sleeping in these very flattering purple sleeping bags. You toss and turn in your own sleeping bag, unable to sleep. Your eyes look around for Draco until they finally meet his gray-blue ones. Thank goodness he was here. Harry and Ron slept right by your side, you could see Harry struggling to find sleep as well. You were unsurprised. Sirius Black was here to kill him. And with that man now in Hogwarts somewhere, how on earth do you expect him to sleep?

"Rest now, Harry. Now use thinking too much about it." You say softly in his ear.

Another Halloween ended in fear.

* * *

You walk into DADA to find Professor Lupin missing. Instead, Snape was here, looking smug. Yippee.

"Your professor is sick today, but unfortunately, he has left no record of what you have learned and haven't learned." Snape said coldly.

"What happened?" Harry asked with concern.

"His life is not in danger." Snape replied, though he looked as though he wished nothing less than death upon Lupin.

"Five points from Gryffindor, for talking without permission. Now, open your textbooks, we're going to be discussing werewolves today."

"But sir," Hermione couldn't help but say.

"we shouldn't be learning werewolves yet, instead we should..."

"I believe I am teaching this class, not you, Miss Granger." Snape's tone was cold, so cold it was almost frightening. You all silently opened your textbooks.

As Snape began talking, you couldn't help but bite your lip.

You had realized what Snape was doing.

Eventually, you looked up and stared at Snape with the coldest expression you have ever had. His black eyes met yours, and you watched as the corners of his mouth go slightly up. He looked... pleased once more.

"Your homework is to write an essay on how to identify and kill a werewolf. Class dismissed."

With that, the entire class flew out of the room, while you stayed behind. You walked over to Professor Snape, your expression still cold.

"Was that intentional? Professor?" You smile fakely at Snape.

"What are you saying? Miss Caeru? Don't expect everyone to understand what's going on in that brain of yours." Snape replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Werewolf. You chose this topic on purpose, right? Wolfsbane. You brewed that in front of me intentionally, right? Same with the time you delivered the potion to Lupin while both Harry and I were present." You drew in a breath. Snape was smiling, a smile that made your heart freeze.

"You wanted one of us to realize he's a werewolf."

"Careful with what you say, Caeru."

"I don't care if you hate me or not. I don't care what you have against Professor Lupin. But if you are trying to use us to get him fired. Then I can tell you with complete confidence that I do not mind his secret. He is the greatest DADA professor I've ever had."

"You remind me of someone, someone I hate. Someone just like you, arrogant and foolish." You ignored Snape as you turned around and walked out of the classroom.

Snape watched silently as the young girl in front of him walked off. So incredibly arrogant and full of herself, yet at the same time, had the sort of observation skills even he had to applaud.

 _Just like a certain someone I know._ Snape thought to himself.


	45. Hogwarts Year 3: For Potter

Using his arm as an excuse, Draco called off the Quidditch Game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. So Harry's first game of the season was against Hufflepuff. The weather wasn't great, in fact, it was terrible. The wind was too strong, and the rain fell heavily. Every fat drop that graced your faces caused slight pain. Standing in the tunnel where players enter. You, Ron, and Hermione watch the game together.

"Why do we have to stand here. The podium is high there, but we have to crane our necks over here! I'm tired!" Ron complained.

"It's raining too hard." You shut Ron up with one single sentence.

You all look up into the sky, searching for Harry.

"Is it just me, or is there a couple extra players flying up there?" Ron asked, confused. You focus on the 'players' and your eyes widen.

"Those aren't players Ron, they're **Dementors.** "

Before you guys even had time to be surprised, you witnessed Harry falling down from fifty feet high. Without thinking, you all rush to the field.

"Let me make it, let me make it." You pray to Merlin as you run as fast as you can.

You breathe a sigh of relief as the speed of Harry's fall slowed down. The second before Harry hit the ground, you dove over like a baseball player reaching the base and caught him. Harry tumbled into your lap. You kneel on the ground, breathing heavily. Dang, this kid is heavy.

Ron and Hermione frantically tried to shake Harry awake, but he didn't even stir. You all froze in the middle of the field, unsure what to do. You didn't even move when Dumbledore and the rest of the professors rushed to your aid.

"Professor... Harry..." Ron said frantically. Dumbledore took one look at Harry, summoned stretcher, and brought Harry to the Hospital Wing.

"He'll be fine." Dumbledore said gently

"Go along, I assume he'll be happy to see you when he wakes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some guests to deal with." His tone turns serious, and suddenly, Dumbledore was no longer the nice and gentle old man you knew.

 _Meanwhile, among the audience._

"Is Potter dead?" Pansy asked, her facial expression unchanging.

Everyone ignored her.

Draco was watching you as you ran on to the field, and caught Harry, he had watched the stretcher leave and you limped after the stretcher, with your friends by your side. Despite the rain and wind, he was watching you. After all, it was **you.**

 _For Potter eh?_ Draco couldn't help but think to himself. _If the one who fell down was me, would you do the same?_

 ** _Would you catch me when I fall?_**

Blaise's face was sullen as he watched you disappear out of sight. Within his eyes, he saw only you, the limping figure of you.

 _Is it just shock, or is she hurt? Is it just a scrape, or did she twist an ankle?_

Concerned, Blaise began heading towards the Hospital Wing, all the while wondering if you were injured. He began picking up his pace, walking, running, eventually sprinting. He had to see you. He had to see if his girl was alright.

If there was a Boggart in front of Blaise now, it would without a doubt turn into you, a severely injured version of you.

* * *

A smile didn't return to your faces until Harry woke up.

"What happened?" Harry suddenly sat up, surprising everyone.

"You fell down," said Fred.

"Fifty feet!" added George.

"We all thought you were dead."

Hermione nodded, her eyes red and puffy.

"What about the game?" Harry asked. Even after everything that was his first concern.

"We lost..." As hard it was for George to admit it, it was the truth.

"Caeru, come with me. We have to deal with your wound." It was Snape.

"It's fine, professor, Madame Pomfrey will take care of me." You said, you had no intent on following Snape.

"Do you think I want to waste my time on you?" Snape gestured to the room full of injured players.

"I'm not sure Madame Pomfrey has the time to deal with you right now."

Hermione gave you a light shove.

"You should go, we'll here!" You nodded and limped after Snape.

"How'd Sylvia get hurt?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"She caught you as you were falling down, scraped her knee. Even with Dumbledore's spell, you are still quite heavy." Hermione explained.

Moments later, a boy rushed into the Hospital Wing, breathing heavily. It was Blaise, he looked around the room, but couldn't find what he was looking for. Amidst the strange looks from the Gryffindors, he left, dejected.

* * *

"Maybe I underestimated your intelligence, Miss Caeru. Without Dumbledore, the impact would've killed you! Though I wouldn't have minded helping Dumbledore cart your body back home."

Snape tossed you a bottle of dittany and shoved you out the door.

"Out!"

The door slammed right in front of your face.

Two people were waiting outside for you. Draco and Blaise.

You looked at them in confusion. _What was going on?_

Blaise took a step to you.

"Why can't you take care of yourself for once? Here, let me help you." Blaise smiled gently at you, he was planning on taking the bottle of dittany from you when he was stopped by Draco.

With one swift motion, Draco slapped away Blaise's hand and snatched the bottle of dittany from you. The boys glared at each other.

"I believe her hands are fine, Blaise, I don't see how you have to help her."

 _Do you actually like her, Blaise?_

"None of your business." Blaise replied coldly.

You could've cut the tension in the air with a knife as the boys stared down at each other. Thank goodness they were both Slytherins, or else a duel may have ensued.

Suddenly the door swung wide open and Snape marched out.

"When I said get out I meant to get out of the vicinity of my office. You three, are bothering me."

Snape glared at you before turning to the boys.

"Draco, help this fool of a girl with her wound. Mr Zabini, I believe you should return to your Common Room. OUT!"

Using a smile to hide his disappointment, Blaise walked away slowly.

"BE SILENT!"

Once again, the door slammed shut.

With only you two left, silence once again filled the air. Finally you broke the silence.

"I... can do it on my own. You can go if you want." You say quietly, almost timidly. You were scared, scared to be alone with Draco once more.

Draco sighed heavily. _You troll, Sylvia._

Seating you down on the steps, Draco kneeled on one leg in front of you, staring silently at your wound.

 _For Potter, you didn't even make a sound when you got hurt. For Potter, you rushed out in the rain to catch him. For Potter, you stayed behind and didn't go to Hogsmeade. For Potter, you begged him to spare Hagrid. For Potter, you became a stranger._

Draco carefully applied the dittany onto your wound and it slowly began to heal. But all you could do was watch the boy in front of you do his job.

Strands of his light blonde hair covered his eyes. Lifting up a hand, you pushed those strands away with your fingertips. Draco stopped for a moment.

You found it. His gray-blue eyes found yours once more. Once more, time stopped. You smiled. This was what you've been looking for, this was what you wanted.

You miss his arms, his kiss. You miss the Draco Malfoy that is no longer yours. Your smile faded as you looked away. You remember how he told you to go away...

 _How could you forget? He doesn't want to see you anymore? How could you force him?_

"I... thank you, Dra... Malfoy."

You run, up the stairs back to the Gryffindor Common Room, back to the place that's eight floors away from the Slytherins.

Once again, Draco watched you run away, his heart empty.

 _Malfoy...?_ He laughed bitterly. _Sylvia, Sylvia, who could I possibly replace you with?_

Draco put a hand on his heart, still laughing softly. Even he didn't notice a single tear sliding slowly off his cheek.

 _Eight Floors. The only distance that should be allowed between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin._

* * *

 _A couple of days later..._

Standing uncertainly within the owlery, Draco held onto a letter as he stared at the owl in front of him. It was a letter to his father.

"Merlin's Pants!" Draco cursed.

He remembered how you scraped your knee catching Potter and anger boiled within him again.

 _POTTER!_

He wanted to rip the letter in his hands but stopped himself. Tying the letter to the owl, he watched it fly up into the distance.

"Merlin's pants! No turning back now. Sylvia... how could I ever say no to _you_?"


	46. Hogwarts Year 3: Let You Down

You were still going to stay at Hogwarts that day and accompany Harry through the lonely day while everyone had gone to Hogsmeade.

"You should go, Sylvia. You missed it last time, I don't want you to miss it this time! Go on, enjoy your time, for me as well." Harry said, giving you a gentle push towards the crowd.

"But what about you?" You asked. Harry smiled warmly.

"I'll be fine. Didn't you say you were going home for Christmas? Go get your family some presents! Go on, catch up, before Ron and Hermione get too far." He pushes you one more time. You nod slowly.

"Alright, I'll bring you back food. I promise." Harry nodded, smiling. You rushed up to join Hermione and Ron, ready to enjoy your first Hogsmeade experience.

* * *

After visiting pretty much every store a Hogsmeade, you arrive at the Shrieking Shack.

"I'm exhausted. How do you two have the energy to walk to every store here? Harry, I need you, HELP!" Ron complained. You rolled your eyes.

"I can't believe you... wait here then. I have one more thing to buy."

You turn around and head back to the stores. You were going to get you and your friends some Butterbeer.

* * *

"Looking at houses? Weasely? Oh right, I forgot. Compared to your home, even the Shrieking Shack could count as a mansion."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Only you two today?" Draco raised his eyebrows, displeased.

"Potter has to stay at Hogwarts again? Ah, poor thing."

"Caeru's being Golden Boy's sidekick again eh? Staying at Hogwarts with him?" Pansy sneered.

"Oh... Merlin's Beard, my eyes still hurt watching that idiot rush out to catch Potter. Do you think she'd do the same if he weren't the Boy Who Lived? Think not!"

"Sylvia isn't like that!" Hermione exclaimed, marching up to Pansy. She looked liked she wanted nothing more than to slap that cow.

 _Rebutt her Draco, tell her to shut up._ You thought, hopeful.

"No one asked for your opinion you Mudblood," said Pansy raising her chin.

"You don't want me to say it, but I'm saying it anyway! She's just another fangirl who wants to be the next Mrs. Potter. Everyone knows the Caeru family only cares about things that may bring them benefits, and no offspring of the Caeru family has ever come to Hogwarts. And a family like this would send over their daughter? She's friends with you for a reason."

 _Draco... you know why I came to Hogwarts! Shut her up, shut her up... Why are you so quiet?_

"Shut up!" Ron cried angrily.

"You ferret, I thought Sylvia was your friend, why aren't you defending her?" You noticed Ron raising a fist and you immediately rushed over and stopped him.

"Stop Ron. It doesn't matter."

 _Disappointment._

It was the only thing you felt as you walked over to your friends.

Draco turned his head swiftly around at the sound of your voice to see you standing a couple inches away, red-eyed. He wanted to walk over to you, but was being held back by Pansy's grip.

"Sylvia..." Hermione looked at you worriedly. You shook your head, forcing out a smile.

"I brought Butterbeer. How about we go exploring once we finish these?"

You walked over to your friends, ignoring Draco and Pansy. You couldn't look at them. You had no idea what Draco was thinking. You were scared to turn around and meet a pair of cold gray eyes.

 _But if you had turned around. You would've seen that his eyes were only full of regret and sorrow._

Ron shielded you behind his back.

"Please leave, I might puke if you stay a second longer!"

"Hmph, of course we'll leave. Not like we want to stay anyways. I just said two sentences and she's already crying. Pathetic."

Pansy huffed and pulled Draco away. But Draco knew that it wasn't Pansy that made you cry. You have never cared for her words.

The one who had hurt you was **Draco**.

You took in a couple deep breathes. You wouldn't cry. Not now, not ever. You were strong. But then you heard slight sobbing coming from behind. The weeping of a boy.

"Don't cry Sylvie, they aren't worth it." Hermione said, patting you lightly.

"I didn't..."

"Let it out Sylvie, it's okay. I just didn't realize... you don't cry like a girl."

"It's not me! Who's there!" You had indeed heard sobbing sounds.

Following the sound, you pull down an invisible cover to reveal Harry.

"Sirius Black betrayed my parents. He sold them to Voldemort. But they're friends!" Harry roared.

Compared to what he was going through. What you had experienced was nothing.


	47. Hogwarts Year 3: Viktor Krum

For Christmas, Ron and Hermione remained at Hogwarts with Harry while you returned home.

 _Meanwhile in the living room_

"Father, about Sylvia..."

"I understand Izzy. Go prepare yourself."

 _In the bedroom_

"We have a visitor today. Dress nice!"

"Yes, mother."

You were brushing your hair in front of the mirror when Victor rushed in.

"Sylvie! You must promise me, don't blow my cover! Please, please, please, I'll buy you food!"

"Uh... sure." You say, not looking up.

"Then it's settled!"

As quick as he rushed in, Victor rushed out.

You stare at the empty door for a moment.

 _What was that all about?_

* * *

Dinnertime. And the guest that arrived was no other than:

 **"Viktor Krum.** It is a pleasure to be able to spend the night at your mansion."

"It is our honor that you could even come. Not everyone makes the Bulgaria team at such a young age." Your father remarked.

"But what brings you to London?"

"I'm representing the team to come order brooms. Firebolt."

"Viktor, meet my two sisters. Isabella, Sylvia, meet my friend, Viktor." Victor said in a matter of fact tone. You wanted to laugh. Your brother looked hilarious.

"Sylvia, your brother talks about you often. Says you like to stick to him. Even cried when he left for Durmstrang!"

You raised your eyebrows as you looked at your brother through the corner of your eye. _So this is what he was talking about... Do you have a death wish? Victor Caeru?_

 _"_ Well... he is my brother, after all." You said, smiling fakely.

"I must say, you two are closer than I thought!"

"Ahem." coughed Isabella.

"I'm guessing you're attracting the attention of a lot of ladies. Are you engaged yet?"

Viktor's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Not yet."

"I see... do you have any other interests other than Quidditch?"

"Well... I do gardening."

"Oh? Well Sylvia does gardening too. You could discuss techniques together." said Isabella. She was smiling strangely.

Finally your father spoke up.

"Let's get to the point. Sylvia is already thirteen. So we're trying to find her a suitor. So we wanted you two to meet."

The room fell silent for a moment. It was evident everyone was in on this plan. Well... minus you and your brother.

You exchanged a glance with your brother, who looked as dumbfounded as you were.

"Sylvie's only thirteen!" Victor suddenly exclaimed.

"Sylvia is indeed a nice girl. It would be an honor to... Ow!" Viktor suddenly jumped. Your brother had driven a fork into his leg, telling him to shut up.

"We don't have to settle this today. We have time." Your father said gently.

* * *

"To be perfectly honest... I'm not interested in you. Don't be scared, and please don't fall in love with me."

You shrugged.

"Woah... direct much? Why, am I not pretty?"

"No... it's not that... It's just if we really did... get together. Your brother might kill me."

"You two seem close."

"We're like brothers. When we first went to Durmstrang people kept messing up our names since they're so similar. We bonded on that."

Viktor smiled at you.

"You know... he talks about you. A lot. Always saying how he was your favorite, and how you always tail after him. So, even though I just met you, I've always thought of you as a sister I've known for a very long time."

"..You have someone you fancy. Don't you?" You tease.

"No, not yet. I'm focusing on Quidditch now. Bulgaria will bring home the cup!"

You rolled your eyes. Of course, all guys are Quidditch fanatics.

"Why, don't you like Quidditch Sylvie?"

You shook your head.

"Watching the game is fine... but I'm not a fan of flying. I've fallen off a broom before, and witnessed my best friend fall off his."

"As long as you like watching the game. Will your family be coming to the Quidditch Cup? I'll buy you all tickets!"

"Of course! As your potential fiance, I'll be cheering you on!"

"So... how do you feel about this... marriage? You seemed surprised at the dinner..."

"This is the reason I was born. A pawn to gain benefits. I can't choose my husband."

"I feel for you. I've heard Victor talk about this... just didn't believe it."

"We don't discriminate against Muggle wizards, but we put blood purity above anything else."

Viktor nodded thoughtfully.

"Is your family acquainted with the Malfoys?"

You smiled bitterly.

"Childhood friends with Draco Malfoy himself. A childish idiot and Quidditch fanatic."

"I'm guessing he's one of your suitors too?"

"What? No! We're just friends. Besides, he has a girlfriend now." You sigh as you remember the times you say him and Pansy together. Dang, why does it hurt so?

Viktor chuckled.

"You like him, don't you? Your brother's gonna throw a fit when he finds out."

"I never said that!"

"I saw your expression just then. Don't lie to yourself. You should tell him, or else whose gonna know?"

"You're just pushing away your potential fiance to another man?! Besides, I don't like him like that!"

"It's not like I like you! I only love Quidditch!"

You decide to end the conversation there. Viktor Krum is one of the greatest Quidditch fanatics you've ever met. At least he's a good friend. Another brother to you.


	48. Hogwarts Year 3: Expecto Patronum

"I'm against this. Besides, I'm 1000 percent sure Viktor won't like her. At least not romantically."

"You're not him, Vic. How do you know he won't like Sylvie?"

"I know him! Six years I've known him!"

"But Sylvia is thirteen already. It is time to find her a suitor!"

"Why do you want to get rid of Sylvie so much? Do you hate her or something?"

"ENOUGH!" Your father bellowed and both Isabella and Victor fell silent.

"Be nice to your sister, Victor. Sylvia will get married. We'll decide later who it is. Now go back to your rooms. It's Christmas. Save the fight for later."

* * *

 _Back at Hogwarts_

School has started once more. You are happy to be back to see your friends. But why is the atmosphere so tense?

"Er... what happened while I was gone?" You ask uncertainly as you stare, bewildered at Hermione and Ron, who were glaring at each other from across the room.

"You ask her!"

Ron pointed a finger at Hermione, who ignored him as she buried her head in a mountain of homework.

"Someone sent me a Firebolt for Christmas..." said Harry

"And she told McGonagall!" cried Ron, as if the broom that was confiscated was his own.

"A Firebolt. The best broom in the world! Harry needed a broom ever since his Nimbus was destroyed. But she-!"

"I know, the Bulgaria team just ordered them for their team."

"And Hermione made McGonagall take it. Also, there's Scabbers. You know how old he is now, and her dumb cat won't let him go!"

"Ron, how many times must I tell you! It's not Crookshanks fault that's his first instinct!"

"But it's not Hermione's fault, you shouldn't be like this..."

However, no one responded to your comment.

You glanced at Harry sympathetically, and he shrugged. He was obviously used to their bickering by now.

"While I know it must suck to lose your Firebolt. That's probably not your biggest problem right now."

Harry looked at you in confusion and you sighed. It amazes you how clueless this kid could be sometimes.

"Dementors, Harry." You explain.

"What if they appear at the game again? What if you faint again? Are you going to take a fall from fifty feet again?!"

Hermione and Ron stopped fighting as they listened to you intently, concern on their faces. None of you could forget that feeling of helplessness as you all watched Harry tumble down.

"I know, but what could I do?"

Harry asked, slumping back into the sofa.

"Expecto Patronum."

Hermione said suddenly, looking at you.

"The train, when the dementor came. I saw you cast it! You could teach Harry."

You shake your head.

"That Patronus was still a far cry away from a real one... If Harry wants to do it right, he'll need a better teacher."

* * *

"What does a Patronus look like?" Harry asked curiously

Lupin smiled.

"It depends on the person. The Patronus is unique to every wizard. Say the spell and think of something happy. Are you guys ready?"

You remember the last time you had summoned the little dragon. All your memories had been of Draco. But how could you forget that the source of your happiness now belongs to someone else?

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. Don't think too much Sylvie._

"Expecto Patronum!"

Just another white fog... and Harry fainted again. Just like when you were on the train.

"Professor... what does it mean if my Patronus doesn't appear anymore?" You ask, staring down at the floor.

Professor Lupin smiled softly.

"Sylvia, you're a talented witch. The fact that you have once been able to produce a Patronus means you have happy memories inside of you. Even if your Patronus no longer appears, you cannot deny that. Just forget everything else. Focus solely on that happy thought."

You remember the first day of Divination, how Hermione had said someone would threaten the success of your relationship. The threatened relationship here was obviously the one with Draco. You couldn't help but laugh softly. It had actually been right. Though the only one here threatening the relationship was yourself.

At this moment Harry awoke, he was still confused about why the Dementor only affected him.

"Don't beat yourself up for this Harry, it took your father awhile as well."

"You knew my father?"

"We were classmates. He was a talented wizard, and... quite the prankster."

Harry smiled, happy to learn a piece of his father's past. He takes the chocolate from Lupin as you begin your second attempt.

You remember the times you had spent with Draco and you couldn't help smile to yourself.

 _Idiot Draco... but you will always be I, Sylvia Caeru's best friend!_

The little dragon finally came back out again, and Harry could finally cast a faint fog. Both Lupin and Harry stared at your dragon, dumbfounded.

Harry stared at the dragon for a moment before looking back at you. He understood that you did still care for Draco. Even though he doesn't know what happened over the summer, it didn't stop Harry from hating Draco even more. He hated seeing his friends hurt.

Professor Lupin handed you both a large piece of chocolate when Harry spoke up.

"Professor Lupin... if you knew my father, you must've known Sirius Black too. Right?"

Lupin whirled around and your eyes widened, surprised by his reaction.

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just... I know they were friends in Hogwarts."

Lupins face relaxed.

"Yes, I knew him, not well, but I knew him." He looked ready to send you away.

* * *

"Did I saw something I shouldn't have?" Harry asked you uncertainly as you two walked back.

"I don't think so... I think he just really hates Sirius Black."

You remember how Lupin had reacted. He seemed... scared to be affiliated with Sirius Black.

"No one would like a murderer!" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, promise me." You say seriously.

"Don't go find him. Ever."

Suddenly McGonagall appeared and informed you guys Harry could get his Firebolt back. You looked strangely at Harry as he skipped along. His face literally glowing.

 _Of_ course _all guys are Quidditch fanatics_


	49. Hogwarts Year 3: Dementors?

"Scabbers is gone! just left a bunch of blood and this" Ron roared, waving a couple orange hairs at Hermione.

"You can't assume it was Crookshanks!" You cried. Hermione looked the other way, not wanting to face Ron.

"You're just a snake. Do you have to see his body to believe?!"

"I mean... shouldn't you find Scabbers first? You can't just say he's dead..."

"Besides, don't you often complain about Scabbers?" piped George.

"It's old Ron, you're finally rid of it!"

Hermione silently retreated back to her dorm and you turned to Harry.

"I'll go deal with her. Go prepare for your game!"

You follow Hermione back to the dorm.

* * *

"Hermione, you know what he's like. Give it couple days, Scabbers returns, and he'll be fine."

"I'm fine Sylvie, really, I'm gonna go sleep."

Hermione nodded, barely forcing a smile. You nodded back and lay on to your bed.

 _Hopefully no dementors will grace this game._

* * *

The next day, Harry took his Firebolt down to the Great Hall to flaunt it in Draco's face, who could only stare at it, face red.

You smiled softly at Draco's expression and Harry grinned at you. He had helped you make your revenge.

You shoot up your thumb at him, smiling even wider.

"Firebolt? I bet Caeru bought him that. Look at that smile!" Pansy sneered.

But her words successfully angered a little snake next to her: Draco.

* * *

 _Wait... Dementors?_

You were watching the game when you saw a black hooded figure down below. But before you pulled out your wand, Harry pulled out his and knocked it down with a Patronus spell.

"I did it! I wasn't affected!" Harry said happily, waving the Snitch at Lupin.

"That because they uh... weren't Dementors."

"You gave Malfoy quite a shock."

You all stare dumbfounded as Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Flint scramble out of the pile of black cloaks.

Harry burst into laughter as you watched, rolling your eyes. When will this boy ever learn?

You were going to go over when Ron grabbed you.

"Sylvia, don't tell me you're going to go help them!" Ron exclaimed, looking at you in disbelief.

"Well..."

"You would rather care for that Ferret than Scabbers? You're just a Slytherin!"

"Give yourself a break. Slytherins need the help of no one. Especially not the help from people who like Mudbloods."

Draco smiled, a fake Malfoy smile.

"Can you guys leave? I can't breathe with all this Gryffindor stench around me."

"Don't take it too far Malfoy, Sylvia's here because of you!" Harry hated the attitude of Draco, it reminded him of Dudley.

"Are you sure?" Draco looked between you and Harry, smiling maliciously.

"What do you mean?" You ask coldly.

"Firebolt. You gave it to him, eh? You must really like the sound of Mrs. Potter." His tone was full of malice.

 _So this is why you didn't stop Pansy at Hogsmeade. Even you think I'm friends with Harry for a purpose. I thought you'd understand me. But... I was wronged._

 _"_ Harry, Sylvia, when did you two get together, I..." Ron spluttered, he had received too much information for him to process.

Harry punched him right in the chest while you ignored Ron.

"No way, don't listen to Malfoy."

"Hm... not that successful Caeru." Malfoy said, feigning disappointment.

"Hmph." You laugh disbelievingly.

"Harry and I. Do you really believe it?"

"Not everyone can afford a Firebolt. Among all the people close to Potter, you're the only one with the money for it. Don't tell me Weasley got it for him!"

"Hmph! Whatever you say Malfoy."

You have completely lost hope. After six years, he still doesn't understand you.

You turn to leave.

"C'mon guys, let's not forget Malfoy and friends have detention to go to."

As you walk away, you heard Harry's voice coming from behind.

"You're the stupidest jerk I've ever met."

"You're the biggest jerk I've ever met." added Ron.


	50. Hogwarts Year 3: My Queen

You had come here before at nighttime, last year during Valentine's day. You step into the courtyard and look up to the night sky. Once again, you had the area all to yourself.

You sigh, you had missed today's Hogsmeade trip to help gather evidence for Hagrid's case.

"If only I had a butterbeer..."

"If there were butterbeer, would Miss. Caeru stop here in the courtyard and talk with me under the night sky?"

Smiling wide, Blaise walked up to you, handing you a Butterbeer.

"Of course." You grin and take the drink from his hand.

"How'd you know I'd be here? And the butterbeer?"

Blaise looked up at the stars.

"The stars were out, so I knew you'd come out to stargaze. Also, I didn't see you at Hogsmeade, so I brought you back a butterbeer, just in case."

You nod with approval.

"Good eye. But what would you have done if I weren't here?"

Blaise shrugged.

"Downed to drink myself."

 _The courtyard, this was the only place she could go. He had witnessed them standing here last year. Except they were watching the sky, he was watching her._

"Well then, thanks!" You say, taking a sip of the drink.

Blaise nodded, sitting next to you silently. You cocked your head at him.

"Are you just going to sit here with me?"

"Isn't this how it's always been?"

 _How could you forget, this kind of silence was common between you two._

"Right, I forgot. But I like it this way. It's... nice."

"You like it?" Blaise asked, admiring your face.

You nod and he smiles.

"Then don't forget to call me next time you want to do this."

You smirk.

"Sure, but you better stock up on Butterbeer." You raise your glass.

"No problem, a bottle of butterbeer for a date with the daughter of the Caeru family. It's a good deal!"

You laughed softly.

"But I'm a Gryffindor... aren't you bothered by that?"

"It's you. So I don't care." Blaise replied firmly. "In this way, I'm no different from Draco."

"Why'd you bring him up?" You scrunch up your brow.

"You hate him?"

"Duh~"

Blaise burst into laughter.

"Should I be happy? Now I have a chance to be your knight as well, my princess."

 _As well? Oh, of_ course _that cow Parkinson is spreading rumors._

"I'm only friends with Harry. Don't listen to Parkinson."

"I actually thought..."

"Ew, no! He's like a brother to me!" You interrupt him.

"I'm joking. Of course I didn't believe it. I'm the only one who can be your knight." Blaise smiled as if he had just owned the whole world.

"I don't need a knight." You turn away from him, feeling yourself blushing.

"But I need a princess..." You could feel his gaze burning into you. You sigh and turn around to face him again, hands on your hips.

"But I ain't no princess."

"Then be my queen, my one and only."

Blaise took your hand in his and kissed the back of it.

You stared at him, dumbfounded before finally smiling again.

"I must say, you've nearly convinced me. But you'll have to work harder than that to convince a Caeru."

Blaise returned your smile.

"I am a Slytherin, I will get what I want."

You fell silent for a moment. You both knew he had won.

"Alright then, my knight."

"My pleasure, my queen."


	51. Hogwarts Year 3: A Life is a Life

"Are you guys ever going to make up with Hermione?" you ask, folding your arms across your chest.

"Her? No way! Not unless she admits Crookshanks ate Scabbers and apologizes for that first!"

"She's already cried several times. Besides, we're the only ones helping Hagrid, you two just went out to play."

"I..." Ron bows his head with embarrassment. "But she reported the Firebolt to McGonagall!"

"I don't care about whatever excuse you have. I just think you shouldn't choose rats and brooms over your friends."

You spin on your heels and march away, leaving the two idiots to stare at each other uncertainly.

* * *

You watch blankly from atop a hill as the officials below prepare for Buckbeak's death sentence, not even acknowledging Draco who had walked up to you guys.

"Why is that big oaf still blubbering? He still is a professor. Why can't he just be happy?"

His words were enough to set off Hermione, who marched right over to Draco, pointing her wand at him.

"You, you vile, evil-"

"He's not worth it Hermione." Ron said, stopping her.

But instead, you rush up to Draco. Grabbing his cloak, you pound your fists on him.

"How could you? That's a life. That's a life!"

Draco pulls you into his arms and you cry into his chest.

"If I said I had done everything I could. Would you believe me?"

You look up into his eyes.

"I believe anything you say. But still, a life has been lost."

As long as he hears that, it's enough. You could see his eyes light up with surprise.

Harry pulls you away from Draco.

"Don't touch her, I warned you-"

"Scabbers! He bit me!"

Suddenly you were all on the run to chase that darned rat.

* * *

Author's Note: Note to self - don't give yourself a concussion again a week before school starts. I have already started writing Year 4 for this story, but it has been the most difficult to write thus far. You can all guess where this rat where lead you too... straight to the Prisoner of Azkaban.


	52. Hogwarts Year 3: The Prisoner of Azkaban

"Why is it each year we are sent to the Hospital Wing for different reasons?" Ron asked, looking down at his broken leg.

"Gryffindor students often find themselves at the Hospital Wing."

Dumbledore walked up to you.

"Miss. Caeru, your cut seems a little deep, should I inform your parents?"

"No! No, please don't tell them. I'm fine, don't let my parents know."

You remember how angry you got when your father received Dumbledore's last letter. You knew that if he received word of the fact you and your friends had just fought the Whomping Willow and a werewolf, he would send you to Beauxbatons immediately.

"What's going to happen to him? Are you going to give him to the dementors?! He's innocent!" Harry cried. Everyone knew he was referring to Sirius Black.

"I know that, but no one will believe him. To save him, we'll need a little time."

Dumbledore glanced at Hermione.

"Three turns should do it, Miss Granger. You know the rules. Don't. Be. Seen."

The second Dumbledore left Hermione grabbed her 'necklace' and placed the golden chain around her and Harry's neck.

"You stay here, Sylvie, you're hurt."

They disappeared, leaving you and Ron behind. But seconds later they burst through the door, smiling brightly.

"I need an explanation." You say, staring at them.

But from their faces, you knew it had worked.

* * *

Days later, you leave the Hospital Wing and walk out to the Whomping Willow, thinking about Draco.

"Hey."

Even without looking up you knew it was Blaise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Harry's at class, Hermione has homework. Ron's finding a new pet."

You turn to face him, but Blaise suddenly looks at you with concern.

"You're crying."

He reaches out a hand to touch your face.

"Am I?"

You put a finger to your cheek, and feel the cold and wetness of tears.

"I heard Pansy, about before the break. You're crying cause of him, right? As much as I don't want to admit it... you like him. Don't you?"

"I don't know, I just suddenly, cried..."

Blaise pulls you in for a hug.

"Let it out. You'll feel better."

But you couldn't. There's no way you would stay strong in front of your friends to be vulnerable in front of Blaise. A Slytherin.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!"

An angry voice sounds up behind you guys and Draco pulls you away from Blaise.

Blaise wobbled for a second before planting a punch right in Draco's face. A brawl ensued, you stood there with Pansy, unable to cut in.

"Stop, STOP!" You scream.

Draco stared at you for a moment, before grabbing Pansy and walking away.

You burst into tears.

"He's always like this, idiot, idiot. But I like him. I LIKE HIM!"

You had done it. You had admitted it. You finally understood your heart.

Blaise knew, but his heart still seared with pain at your words.

"I'll help you, Sylvie." Blaise smiled at you, but it was a smile that only made your tears fall harder.

You stare at him with wide eyes. He called you Sylvie, he said he'd help you. But you know the boy in front of you loved you too.

"I have nothing to offer, I'm not worth-"

"Shhhh."

Blaise embraces you, patting you lightly.

" **If you can't give me your heart. Give me your tears."**

* * *

"You've changed Sylvie." Hermione remarked, looking at you curiously.

"Compared to the start of the year, you're a lot different."

You smiled softly at your friends.

 _It's still a long story._

 **END OF THIRD YEAR**


	53. Hogwarts Year 4: Those Darn Muggles

"Merlin's pants! Those darn muggles! BERRY!"

You rush over to the kitchen, still clutching onto the letter you had just received from Hedwig.

* * *

"Prepare a big basket. Sandwiches, juice, turkey... and also biscuits, sweets. Oh! Also, get a birthday cake. The bigger the better."

Victor watched on, confused as you scramble around the kitchen and ordering Berry around.

"Uh... Sylvia, did you get dumped or something? You know I'm always here for you, you don't have to vent through food. You are a girl after all..."

You rolled your eyes, ignoring your brother's ramblings.

"Get three owls to follow that white owl to deliver all the food over. Can you do that?"

Berry nodded eagerly.

"Yes miss, Berry can do it!"

"Even though I will still love you, no matter how... fat you get. It's not healthy for you to eat so much!" Victor continued.

"Shut up Victor!" You interrupt him, he obviously had not been listening to the conversation you were having with Berry.

"This food," you say, pointing a finger at the basket. "Is not for me. But for Harry!"

"Harry Potter?" Victor asked, finally calming down.

You nodded.

"His aunt and uncle aren't feeding him. He's starving." You cast a worried glance back at the letter Harry had sent you.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Victor suddenly shrieked, clutching his head.

You cast a confused glance his way. _What was wrong with him now?_

"First there's Draco, now there's Potter! Everyone is trying to steal my sister away. I don't want, I don't want, I don't want!"

 _There's Blaise too, Victor..._ You forced a smile at your brother before walking off.


	54. Hogwarts Year 4: Victor, Victor

The Quidditch Cup was incoming, and as promised, Viktor had delivered the VIP tickets.

This summer was different, VERY different. Without the regular sight of a blonde headed boy running about, without the 'kidnapping', the parties. This summer was peaceful. Too peaceful. So peaceful that you felt a twinge of despair.

At least the never-ending stream of letters from Blaise kept you company. You stroked the feathers of your owl as you read yet another letter from Blaise

* * *

 _My dearest Sylvia,_

 _It is always a delight to receive a letter from you. I must say, I am quite jealous that you will be able to go to the Quidditch World Cup. I would accompany you if it weren't for the fact that I'm in France. There's a giant field of roses right outside the cottage I am living. They remind me of you constantly. Too bad they aren't blue roses, but I'm guessing you're enjoying the company of blue roses right now. I hope you're happy, for all I need is for you to be happy. And to write to me of course. Don't forget to tell me everything you saw at the Quidditch Cup!_

Your Loyal Knight,

Blaise.

P.S. I think Draco and Pansy are still together... but don't be sad! They haven't seen each other much this summer. I'll update you on anymore info.

* * *

You sigh heavily as you let the paper drop from your hand.

"I didn't tell you to update me on their relationship! Idiot Blaise!"

You were just about to write a letter back to Blaise when Victor rushed in, grinning from ear to ear. You hastily hide Blaise's letter under some papers. You did not want Victor to throw another fit.

"You seem happy." You sighed at your brother.

Victor waved two Muggle outfits in your face.

"Sylvia, which one do you like better?"

"Why?" you ask coldly.

"The Cup of course! We have to walk a while to get to the portkey. If we have to walk in view of Muggles, we should wear Muggle clothes! How about we match?"

You rolled your eyes.

"No way."

Isabella bit her lip upon hearing voices in your room. With a fake smile plastered on her face, she strolled in.

"Don't be silly Victor." She said, walking to your brother. "Viktor gave us a portkey to when he sent over the tickets. You better thank Sylvia. We wouldn't be getting these gifts if he weren't her fiance."

You smiled bitterly as Victor's face darkened.

"He's merely a suitor. They are not yet married." Victor looked coldly at your sister, he looked very unfamiliar.

"But I think they get along very well!" exclaimed Isabella, "Sylvie, have you written to him?"

"Uh... once. He's busy practicing." You respond.

You actually quite like Viktor, he's a brother to you just like Victor. But marriage... just the thought of marrying a Quidditch fanatic like him makes you want to rollyour eyes again.

"There's no way they would work, I wouldn't allow it."

Isabella ignored him as she picked up one of the outfits Victor had let drop onto your bed.

"This one looks nice."

Victor sighed heavily as he turned to the door, Isabella shrugged and headed out.

"Victor!"

You call for him and he stops in his tracks.

"You know I'll have to marry eventually. There's nothing we can do about it. It's only a matter of time."

You look your brother straight in the eye.

"But that's not up to Izzy to decide. Every time she talks about marrying you off... I can't take it!"

"Just stop arguing with her, you'll have to spend a lifetime with her after all."

"I don't have a choice. If I did I would've... never mind, you wouldn't understand."

Victor turns away. For the first time in a while, you couldn't read his expression. Even though he liked to goof off. He is still a boy, the heir to the Caeru business. He just tends to hide his mature side from you. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have his own thoughts and worries. But at this moment, you couldn't tell, he hid it to well.

* * *

Author's Note* sorry if I haven't updated in a while... I'm starting junior year and I'm reeeeaaallly not good at time management. Also, I was mentally stuck on the plot for this story. It will be finished. I just don't know how long it'll take.


	55. Hogwarts Year 4: The Quidditch Cup

Harry looked around the VIP lounge. Except for him and the Weasley family, he only saw a lone house elf, a bunch of people from the Ministry of Magic, and eight empty chairs. Before he could ask about the empty chairs, the Malfoys walked in. Ron rolled his eyes at Draco.

"That prick." he muttered in Harry's ear.

Ten minutes later, the Caeru family walked in, which is you and your family.

Lucius Malfoy walked over and began talking to your father. You curtsy and greet the Malfoys before turning to Draco.

"Hey Draco."

In front of adults, you both had to give each other some respect.

"Hey Sylvia," Draco replied, smiling fakely. "How was your summer?"

"Not bad." You return his fake smile. This was one of your talents too, _smiling_.

You turn around and say hi to the Weasleys. Your friends were there after all.

"Sylvia, are these your friends?"

You nodded at your father, introducing your friends to him.

"Miss Granger, I've heard of you. One of the smartest witches of your age."

Hermione blushed, smiling wide. However, your father's eyes narrowed when he saw Harry.

"Potter, eh? I've heard a lot about you from Dumbledore. I'm assuming you have quite a hobby bringing yourself into dangerous situations. I would ask that the next time you decide to take a stroll in the Chamber of Secrets that you NOT bring my daughter along."

"Dad!" It was evident he hadn't gotten over the fact that you got heavily injured in Year 2.

"Er... I'm sorry sir."

Poor Harry, he was being glared at by three VERY unhappy men. One was your father, another your brother, and the third... well, you know. Do I even have to write his name out?

The game was starting, and for whatever reason, you were seated next to Draco. It definitely made you uneasy, knowing he was right there. You sighed to yourself. You shouldn't have fallen for him.

Draco was obviously not looking at you. As a standard Quidditch fanatic, why would he waste his eyesight on anything else?

You are not interested in the game whatsoever, so you sneak a peek at Draco. He was intently staring at the field, but you didn't notice the corners of his lips were tilted up.

 _Enough! Don't waste this ticket!_

You shift your attention back to the game.

* * *

You were hanging out with your friends in the Weasley family's tent when Victor rushed in.

"Run! All of you! Get out of here as fast as you can!"

"Wha- why?"

"Something's happened. Hide in the woods, and I'll come find you later. Don't you dare get yourself hurt. Understand?!"

Victor grabbed your shoulders and looked at you seriously. You've never seen him speak so urgently before.

"What about mom and dad? And Izzy?!"

"They're fine. I'm gonna go get the others. Be careful!"

You nod and rush out of the tent with your friends.

* * *

It was utter chaos outside. You saw a group of cloaked wizards firing spells at people. Suddenly you stop in your tracks.

You had remembered something.

"Draco! He doesn't know yet!"

You rush back to find him, Harry reaches for you, but you are lost in the crowd before he could grab you.

"Sylvia! No!" cried Ron, but with Ginny by their side, they couldn't just rush into the crowd to find you.

"We'll get Ginny to safety first, then we'll go back and find her!"

Ron nodded as they took off once again for the forest.

* * *

"In a rush I see, Potter?"

A voice sounds and the boys spin around to find Draco leaning lazily against a tree. It was evident he had been there for awhile, watching the chaos ensue on the camping grounds.

"Malfoy?! What are you doing here?!" yelped Ron

"I believe you guys should keep running. Unless you want Miss Mudblood Granger to be found by them. In case you haven't noticed. Those wizards are targeting Muggles.

All Harry wanted to do right now was slug Draco right in the stomach. One for calling Hermione a mudblood, two for being the reason you had put yourself in danger once more.

Only now did Draco realize someone was missing. The Caeru family had arrived too, but there was no sign of you or Victor. He was starting to panic.

"Where's Sylvia? Is she not with you?" Draco asked, looking around wildly.

"SHE WENT BACK TO FIND YOU!" Ron roared.

Without a word, Draco bolted out of the woods, with Ron still screaming curse words behind his back.

 _You idiot troll, can't you just keep yourself safe for one second?! Please... be safe, some of those guys will kill anyone in sight..._


	56. Hogwarts Year 4: The Dark Mark

Pretty much everyone had deserted camp by now. You saw the figure of a man among the fog.

"Draco? Draco is that you? Thank goodness you're..."

Suddenly someone clamped their hand over your mouth, slinging their arm around your waist. You both fall to the floor.

"Don't move. Unless you're wishing for death."

You know exactly who the person behind you is, so you obey. You've found the one you're looking for, might as well just sit here.

The man in the fog fired a green light at the sky, and a huge skull appeared. A giant snake slithered out of the mouth of the skull and you heard terrified screams erupt around you.

"The Dark Mark... Is he coming back?" You heard the boy say softly. You could feel his body shaking. Was he scared? But then again, who wasn't?

You lift your hand to the one that covering your mouth, holding on to it tightly. He laces his fingers with yours and grasps it.

"Sylvie..." a trembling voice called your name. He buries his face in your neck, holding you close. You've never seen Draco so vulnerable. Only he understands what the return of You-Know-Who means to the Malfoys. The Dark Lord would never let his father go.

You let him hold you as you stare up at the night sky. You understand just as much as anyone what the Dark Mark means. You're scared too, just like anyone else.

"What happened?" You ask softly.

"Sylvie..." Draco ignored your question, merely repeating your name.

"I'm here."

"Just a while. Let me hold you for a while."

You don't understand what he is feeling, and he will not let you know. He's afraid of what might happen to his father when the Dark Lord returns. And he's even more afraid that you'll desert him because his father is a Death Eater.

"Alright."

If this makes him feel better, you have no problem letting him hang on.

Silence hung in the air.

"Why'd you not go to the woods?"

"To find you."

"Idiot. Were you worried for me?" A smile finally crept up the corner of Draco's lips.

"Why would I worry for you... just checking for your body." You retorted.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and let you go.

"Go on, go to the forest. Potter's waiting for you."

"Why must you mention Harry?"

You spin around and face him angrily, hands on your hips.

"Well, you like him. Don't you?"

"Who said I like him?"

"Everyone's saying you two are together."

"The only 'everyone' that's saying that is Parkinson." You could feel the flames of rage springing up inside of you. Draco fell silent.

"IDIOT!"

You storm off towards the forest, leaving Draco standing alone.

"TROLL!"

He turns around and walks off in the opposite direction.


	57. Hogwarts Year 4: Welcome to Crazytown

"Uh... what up Vic?"

You stare suspiciously at your brother. Today was the day you were hopping back on the train to Hogwarts. Your usual brother would be sad, unwilling to let you go. Your usual brother is NOT usually this excited about you leaving.

"Don't forget to come home for Christmas Sylvia! Don't forget to write me letters Sylvia! Don't cry because you miss me Sylvia! Your brother I will miss you too!"

You back away slowly, scrunching up your eyebrows as you stare in bewilderment at the strange smile plastered on his face.

"Do you have a fever or something?"

"Nope!" He was still grinning like an idiot.

 _...Has he gone mad?_ You were starting to worry. You have to comfort him before he actually goes insane.

"I'll try to be back by Christmas. We'll see each other then."

"No need." He was still smiling?!

 _Have you heard wrong? Did he say what you think he said?! Oh boy, Victor's broken._

"We'll see each other soon enough." He was still... smiling. You nod slowly.

 _There's no way this year will be normal._

* * *

 _The Train_

Sitting in the compartment with your friends. You exchange information on what happened during the Quidditch Cup.

"I told you, that house elf Winky was innocent! She didn't steal the wand OR make the Dark Mark! And he still deserted her! It ain't fair!"

You glance at Harry and Ron, who clearly wasn't paying any attention to Hermione's rant. You're guessing they probably heard this speech way too many times. Compared to house elves, Ron probably cared more about his dress robes.

"Dang, that robe is ugly." You say, prodding Ron's dress robe with one finger.

"Did you have to be so direct?" Ron glanced at you mournfully.

"Why'd you even bring it anyways?"

"Did you not bring yours? It was written on the list."

"Nope... guess I'll be buying mine at Hogsmeade."

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal Draco and his minions. _When on earth will this idiot learn to stop provoking Harry?!_ The only difference was that Blaise was here as well.

 _Didn't he prefer to watch from the side?_ You glance curiously at Blaise, who merely smiled at you.

"Are you going to participate? Wait a minute, what is that Weasel? Don't tell me THOSE are your dress robes."

"Either you explain yourself, or get out." Harry glared at Draco, who merely sneered.

"I bet you'll want to join too, you never let go of a chance to fluant your abilities." Draco smirked, looking around the compartment.

"It looks like you guys don't know yet... ha!"

Draco marched out, and his minions followed suit. Leaving you and your friends to stare at each other in confusion.

* * *

All secrets were revealed by Dumbledore at the Great Hall.

A stranger appeared at the Great Hall. Mad Eye Moody. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's the new DADA professor. Everyone here has probably heard of his name. Unless that person is an idiot.

"Who is he?" asked Ron.

"Merlin's Beard!" you roll your eyes. Of course _you_ are friends with the idiot. "Mad-Eye Moody, former Auror and our new DADA professor. Don't tell me you've never heard of him."

"Of course I have!" Ron cried indignantly.

"This year, the Quidditch games are canceled. Instead, Hogwarts is proud to host the Triwizard tournament!"

The hall erupted in cheers.

"This year, we are pleased to be joined by Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. We hope to use the tournament to establish better relationships with other countries. Now don't forget, students under 17 are NOT allowed to participate."

The cheers were immediately replaced with boos.

You had no interest in the tournament, but you were starting to get a bad feeling. You couldn't help but remember that stupid smile Victor had on his face before you left.

 _This better not be what I'm thinking._


	58. Hogwarts Year 4: A Bouncing Ferret

Just the first day of class has managed to drain all strength from you.

Draining pus in Herbology, Ugly Scorpion animals in Care of Magical Creatures. And most frustrating of all, a little blonde-headed jerk who can't drop the habit of provoking your friends.

"Have you seen the news, Weasel? Your father is screwed! Hahaha..."

As usual, the Slytherins around him joined the laughter.

"Is your mother really as fat as the picture shows?"

"Enough Malfoy! That's rude!" You cry.

Suddenly Harry walked up to Draco.

"At least we're not looking at others with our noses like _your_ mother Malfoy."

"How dare you speak of my mother like that?!" Draco pulled out his wand.

"You better shut your fat mouth up Malfoy!" Harry retorted, undeterred. He had had just enough of Draco's antics.

Suddenly a white light shot past your cheek and hit Draco, turning him into a big white ferret.

"I hate cowards who use their wands when they can't beat their opponent with words. Did Lucius not teach you anything?"

Mad-eye Moody flicked his wand, forcing the ferret (Draco) to bounce up and down on the ground. A crowd was gathering, watching in awe. You had to do something. You couldn't and stand and watch Draco get utterly humiliated.

"ENOUGH!"

You rush up and gather the ferret in your arms. He was shaking violently. You knew you had to get him away from here as fast as possible. Or else where would he put his pride?

* * *

You run to the courtyard with Draco in your arms. There was nobody there, but there was one person who was following you the entire time, afraid that something might happen to you.

You sit down on the grass, cradling the little ferret.

"When will you ever learn to stop?" you sigh.

"Ah!" The ferret cried, looking you in the eye. You had no idea what that meant - it's not like you speak ferret.

You grinned wickedly.

"Now that your under my control, time for some payback for last year."

You place a hand around the ferret's body.

"Hm... what's the spell to turn you back?" You feign stupidity as you tickle Draco, forcing him to run up and down you leg. When you've finally had enough you stop, looking at him silently.

"You know... you're pretty cute this way. At least you can't say anything provoking anymore."

You point a finger at the ferret, wanting to poke him, only for him to jump up and latch his mouth around your finger, biting down hard.

"OW! Let go!" But Draco held on.

* * *

Taking a small step backwards, the boy watching from the distance leaned his arm against a tree and closed his eyes, hiding away his sorrow and pain.

He, Blaise Zabini, realized that he had been the third wheel all along. With determination in his eyes, Blaise flicked his wand and disappeared under the sun.

 _I've told you Sylvie, I'll help you._

* * *

Suddenly you felt a huge force and before you could react, your back slammed into the grass. You open your eyes to see the all too familiar face inches away, his eyes peering into yours.

* * *

 _This is what she wants._ Blaise walked back to the Great Hall, with only a lonely shadow to accompany him.

* * *

You turn your face away from Draco's, feeling your face burning. Draco studied you curiously, from the pink tinge spreading on your cheeks to your darting eyes. Draco smiled evilly.

"get up..." you said softly.

"Sorry what? Couldn't hear you!" Draco teased.

"I said get up!" Draco laughed before standing up, then pulled you up from the grass as well.

You look at your finger. It was red and a little swollen. It was evident how much effort Draco had put into biting your finger.

"You bit me!" You cry, looking at him accusingly.

"It's not I haven't bit you before." Draco's smile grew wider. The classic Malfoy smile you knew too well.

"You!" You stop there as both of you remember what had happened at last year's dance. You both avert your gaze from each other.

"JERK!" You suddenly turn and started bolting for the Great Hall.

"TROLL!" Draco turned as well, speeding off in the opposite direction.

 _While neither of you knew it, both you and Draco had a small smile lingering on your faces._

* * *

Happily, Draco walked through the corridor, whistling softly. There was something important he had to deal with right now. And that something was...

 **Pansy.**


	59. Hogwarts Year 4: Victor and Viktor

_Isabella._

You catch sight of your sister walking among the crowd of Beauxbaton girls, and you could feel your uneasiness growing.

The next to walk in was Durmstrang.

 _Merlin please, please don't let that idiot show up!_ You pray. You noticed everyone had pretty much filed in. You breathe a sigh of relief. Thank goodness he wasn't here.

"Harry! Look!" cried Ron pointing at the end of the line where two Durmstrang boys walked side by side.

Your eyes follow the direction Ron was pointing at and you inhale sharply.

It was Viktor Krum and your brother Victor.

What must come has to come. You could hear all the girls in the room start to scream. You weren't surprised. A reknowned Quidditch player and the other a wealthy and handsome boy. Who wouldn't scream?

"It's Krum! I didn't know he was still a student!"

"The one next to him..." Harry looked at you.

"Victor Caeru." You respond.

"Hm..? I know that one is Viktor Krum, whose the other boy?" Ron obviously was not paying attention.

You roll your eyes.

"Victor Caeru, that's my brother! You saw him at the Quidditch Cup!"

"Oh yeah!"

You roll your eyes again. How you had managed to communicate with this idiot for three years is a mystery. You lower your head, hoping Victor would not notice you. You waver between going to say hi and avoiding him. But you knew if he saw you you'd never see the end of Victor. You decide to pretend that you didn't see Victor and to only go to Isabella.

"I'm going to go say hi."

You walk over to the Ravenclaws and greet your sister. But before you could return to your friends Victor catches you.

"Look Sylvia! We meet again!" Victor exclaims, smiling wide at you. You stifle a groan.

"C'mon, come say hi to my friends."

Victor says as he pulls you over to the Slytherin table where Draco was talking to Viktor Krum. You could tell that both boys seemed happy. Afterall, Quidditch fanatics always seem to find each other.

Blaise sat off to the side, enjoying his meal. Pansy looked adoringly at Draco as she clung onto his arm, listening carefully to Draco and Viktor's conversation.

Viktor's eyes lit up at the sight of you. Ignoring the other Slytherins, he got up to greet you.

"Sylvia! Good to see you! Did you see the game? Don't tell me you lost the tickets!"

"We all came, the entire family. Shame about the loss." You say, smiling softly.

"You know each other?" Draco asked, glancing at you curiously. Even Blaise had looked up, his head cocked to one side, waiting for your answer.

"Yes, Malfoy, we..." Viktor pauses for a moment as his eyes settle on Draco, then Pansy, then you.

 _Malfoy?_ Remembering your face when you had talked about Draco that night, an idea slowly crept into Viktor's mind.

"You what?" Draco asked.

Grinning wickedly, Viktor pulled you from your brother's side into his arms.

"Why wouldn't I know her, she's my fiancee!"

"Fiancee?!" yelped Draco. He couldn't believe his ears.

Blaise froze for a moment, unsure what to make of this newfound info.

"Ow!"

Everyone had been waiting for an explanation when Viktor suddenly cried out in pain.

Calmly holding the fork he had just stabbed his friend with, Victor raised his eyebrows at Viktor.

"Get your paws off my sister. You're just a suitor, and ONLY a suitor. Don't you dare try to go for my sister!"

He raises the fork and stabs Viktor again.

You look innocently at Draco, who was watching with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Obviously, he was enraged. He didn't even know this had happened, when on earth did a new suitor come from?

"You... what?" He was still processing the information.

"Father really likes Viktor. Besides, Sylvia's all grown up now. Time for her to find a suitor. No?" Isabella's voice sounded behind you.

Victor fell silent. As much as he hated the idea of marrying you off, Isabella was telling the truth.

A thousand ideas swirled through Draco's head. He knew he couldn't continue this game any further. Not only does he have Potter and Blaise to worry about, there was now Viktor Krum joining the competition.

For the first time, Draco felt a sense of urgency. He should have realized a long time ago. He had been too comfortable.

* * *

Author's Note*

Victor Caeru and Viktor Krum. Hope you didn't get too confused with the two name while you were reading. My updating might slow down a bit considering the time I have. But for now, enjoy!

\- theLonelymouse :)


	60. Hogwarts Year 4: Watch him

"You're not actually thinking of putting your name in that goblet, are you?"

"Of course I am! Or else why would I have come?"

"Don't you dare! Do you hear me? People have died there!"

You couldn't help but feel a twinge disappointment. You were half-hoping he would be here for you. Guess you were wrong.

"It is the greatest honor to be able to win the tournament. I have to."

"It's already the greatest honor to be a Caeru."

"Sylvie, I know you're worried-"

"No arguing Victor. You're not going to put your name in the goblet. Alright?"

You look at your brother seriously. No matter what happens, you will not allow Victor, the next head of the Caeru family, to put himself in danger.

"...Alright. I won't."

You breathe a sigh of relief.

You turn to Viktor.

"You'll watch this idiot, won't you?"

Viktor nodded weakly, clutching the place he had been stabbed with the fork.


	61. Hogwarts Year 4: My Knight

_Shoot. He must be angry._

You tentatively walk over to an empty-handed Blaise. It doesn't take a genius to realize he was upset over the little stunt Viktor had pulled.

"Where's my butterbeer?"

"You really expect me to treat you now?" Blaise smiled fakely at you.

Silence hung in the air. You knew he was waiting for an explanation.

You inhale sharply. "Viktor's a suitor. Just a suitor!"

"But you didn't tell me." Blaise said softly. There was no accusing tone in his gentle voice, but you couldn't help but feel guilty.

"He doesn't like me. He told me himself. He only sees me as a sister. It's just that father really likes him." You explain. You don't like seeing an unhappy Blaise.

"But you two seemed... close." Blaise didn't want to say it like that, but he could not find any other word to describe your relationship with Viktor.

You roll your eyes.

"He faked it. He knows how I feel about Draco..."

"He knows that too? And I thought _I_ was your only knight! My dear Sylvie, you've broken my heart!"

"He guessed it... I didn't tell him on purpose. I didn't even know I liked Draco then." You stop there. After all, this was a sensitive subject.

"Alright, I forgive you. I have some good news. Draco's trying to break up with Pansy. Looks like Viktor instilled some urgency in him."

"Blaise... I don't need to hear about them..." You look at Blaise, heart aching.

"I'm not done yet. Pansy refused to let Draco go. So yeah, break up mission failed."

"Blaise! Don't tell me all this stuff! I don't want to know!"

"Of course you have to know. How else are you going to get your man? All you have to do is follow my instructions. I'll help you, **my queen.** "

You nod slowly, forcing back tears as you look at the boy in front of you.

 _My knight, you want me to listen to your words and steal Draco away from Pansy, but can you tell what I have to do so as to not break your heart?_


	62. Hogwarts Year 4: Herminny

"Sylvie!" Victor called, dragging Viktor behind him. You nodded at the boys.

"Good morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Good! We really like it here. Ain't that right Vik?"

There was no response for Viktor Krum. You follow his gaze and settle your eyes on the girl he was staring at: Hermione.

"You quite done staring?" Hermione closed her book, looking straight at Viktor who blushed crimson.

You raise your eyebrows.

"Viktor, why are you staring at my Hermione? I don't think she has anything on her face..."

"No... I... Sorry... I didn't mean to intrude Miss Herminny."

You watch, entertained, as Viktor continued to stammer. He had managed to say Hermione's name wrong. How enchanting. You thought he would spend his lifetime focused on Quidditch. Guess it does't take long for a girl to capture his heart/

From aside, Ron fumed. It wasn't until your brother and Viktor left did he speak.

"You knew him? Why didn't you tell us?! You didn't even introduce us to him!"

"Why else would I have gone to Quidditch Cup? Of course I know him! Besides, didn't I just introduce Hermione to him?"

"And what about us Sylvie? US?!" Ron dragged Harry over, and the latter stared at you with innocent green eyes. You shrugged.

"Next time. If I remember."

"I knew it. You just want to see us make a fool of ourselves. While we were all swooning over Krum, you were secretly friends with him all along! You should be with those Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed angrily.

"I know him vs you idolize him. Is there a conflict there?" You ask, smiling fakely.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Slytherin Table_

"You were acting different there. Why, you fancy her?" Victor teased. He was obviously pleased to see that Viktor had fallen for someone. As long as Viktor isn't interested, the marriage between you two won't happen.

However, as long as he is in front of Draco, Viktor won't be admitting he's not interested in you.

"Shut up. There isn't another girl out there that's as great as my fiance - your sister."

"VIKTOR I SWEAR TO MERLIN! DON'T YOU DARE GO AFTER MY SISTER OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Hey, you can't stop love. What one day she falls for me? I'm really hoping to make her my wife soon." Viktor replied, plopping down next to Draco.

"What about you, Malfoy? I heard you're as close to Sylvia as brother and sister. How do you think she sees me?"

 _Brother and sister?_ Draco remembers how you had insisted there was no romantic love between you two. Did you really only see him as a brother?

"Ignore him Draco. No one can take my sister from me. NOBODY!"

Draco flashed a fake smile, his eyes darting around. There were way too many things his brain had to process right now.

 _Got him._ Viktor smiled confidently as he dug into his breakfast.


	63. Hogwarts Year 4: A Lovely Love Triangle

"Sylvie, do you want to come find Ron with us?" Hermione stops you at the door. She was alone, yet she still said 'us'.

"You shake your head lightly.

"Sorry Hermione, but I have to go meet someone..." You wave the letter Blaise had sent you before walking off.

Out of nowhere, Harry appears by Hermione's side.

"The first task is coming up... where's she running off too?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You still remember you're in the Tournament eh? You can't even visit Ron without that Invisibility Cloak! How on earth are you going to survive the next week?"

* * *

 _Hogsmeade_

Blaise was already waiting for you as you walked over to the Shrieking Shack. As usual, he was holding two Butterbeers.

"It's not normal for you to ask me to meet up in public. What's going on?"

"I've got a lotta news. Also, you gotta go buy some stuff."

"News? If it's about Draco and Parkinson, I don't want to know."

"Fine, I won't say it then. What do you want to know?" Blaise looked at you, crinkling his nose.

"Hey, don't judge me! Compared to all that gossip, I'd rather learn what the first task is about! Do you know anything about that?"

"Nope. I'm not that informed Sylvia."

"Then what about Harry..."

"Don't get so hung up on Potter, or else what would I do? First Draco, now Potter. My heart can't take it..." Blaise exclaimed, feigning sadness. You sigh. This boy was getting harder and harder to resist.

"Shut up! You know Harry's my best friend!"

"And what about me? What am I to you?" Blaise asked, suddenly serious. You didn't know what to say. How could you say anything bad to bring tears to those beautiful and hopeful eyes?

"I thought you were my knight? Or is this knight about to leave me?" You ask tentatively.

"Yep, this knight is leaving."

Blaise turned and walked for the village.

You thought he was joking, that he'd come back after a few steps, but Blaise kept on walking.

"BLAISE!" You roar, catching up to him. "Where are you going?"

Blaise stopped and spun behind you. He gently pushed your back.

"To buy stuff for my queen!"

A million things swirled through your head as you walked by Blaise through Hogsmeade. What would other people think? It didn't take you long to find out.

"Look! A Gryffindor is dating a Slytherin?!" A third year Hufflepuff shrieked. You grab Blaise as you try to run, but Blaise remained at his constant pace.

"I told you, I don't care!"

You freeze for a moment before gaining your composure.

"I know."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" You ask, looking around the million of dresses surrounding you in the boutique.

"This Christmas, a dress is very important!"

"How did you know I didn't bring dress robes? Did you..."

"There isn't much I don't know about. I want to know EVERYTHING about you. You can tell me all about it. Let me know you even better."

You flashed a fake smile.

"What could I possibly get out of it, telling you?"

"Of course, nothing can escape business can it?" Blaise smiled warmly at you. "What is it you want?"

"What can you give?"

"All of me. And the best things in the world."

You stare in surprise at the boy in front of you, peering into his gentle eyes. Is this really something a Slytherin would say? Perhaps you were the one who needed to get to know him better.

"I think I need someone to help me pick out a dress."

"Your wish is my command, my Queen."

* * *

Once you have chosen your dress, ordered it, and walked out of the shop. A not so delightful person brought over a not so delightful event:

Blaise has now encountered Draco and Pansy.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared off to. You're here dating HER?! I didn't think that idiot who was dating a Gryffindor was you!"

"Dating? You two?!" Draco couldn't believe his eyes. All this time he had been focusing on watching Harry and Viktor. He had forgotten about Blaise.

 _Shoot. How will the Slytherins see Blaise now? Will his social standing be affected?_ You look around, unsure what to do.

"Sure, we're dating."

Blaise responded, smiling wide. You stare at him in terror.

"We're together now." Blaise said boldly. Despite everything, he had always had a glimmer of hope that you'd come back to him. He's not a saint, he can't just send you off all happily.

 _No! NO!_ Draco couldn't afford to spend anymore time fighting you or himself. He understood the danger of situation. You were about to fall for another.

Draco reached out, trying to pull you out of Blaise's arms. But Blaise had no intention of letting go. For the first time, there was no smile on his face. Only determination.

With your left hand grasped by Blaise, and your right hand by Draco. You froze, unsure whose hand to push away.

Suddenly Blaise let go. Pushing your back lightly, the determination in his eyes faded away. You had no idea what he was thinking. Even now, you couldn't say you understood Blaise.

"Sylvia!"

It was Victor, running over at full speed. He sensed you were in trouble and came rushing to your side. He glared at the two Slytherin boys.

"Don't you two dare try and steal my sister!"

With a swipe of his hand he whisks you away, leaving Draco, Pansy, and Blaise to stare down at each other.

Viktor Krum walked over, patting Draco on the back.

"Malfoy, our Sylvia is quite popular. Treasure her, don't wait until it's too late." Viktor whispered in Draco's ear before walking off.

* * *

"Alright!"

You push Victor's hand away.

"We're on opposite sides now, we can't communicate like this!"

"I'm your brother!" Victor looks at you, feigning heartbreak. You have too much on your mind to deal with his antics. Without a glance back, you turn to leave when Viktor stops you.

"Sylvie... c'mon."

"We're opponents!" You try and walk the other direction.

"It's not about the tournament! I just want to know... where does Herminny usually go? I don't always see you with her..."

You look at him with a wicked grin as you watch Viktor's ears turn red.

"My Hermione's a genius! Where do you think geniuses go?"

"You're not answering my question! I've been helping you this entire time!"

"Help me?! You never asked me! You boys are idiots! IDIOTS!"

Viktor stared at you in surprise. He'd never seen you act so angry before. You heave a sigh...

"Sorry... had a bad day."

"Sylvie, you can tell me."

"The only person Sylvie will be talking to is me! Go away!" Victor cried.

You sigh again.

"I'm going back, have to help Harry."

As you walk away, Victor heaved a sigh as well.

"Potter again... Viktor Krum, I give you full permission to break his legs during the Triwizard tournamnent."

"Victor, that's not the point..."

Viktor groaned as he buried his face into his hands.

* * *

Author's Note*

So so sorry I haven't updated in a while... but I really don't know when I'll have time to write again considering SAT tests and stuff. I'll be back... but I just don't know when.

-theLonelymouse :)


	64. Hogwarts Year 4: Chapter 64

"Where's Hermione?" you ask.

Ron shurgged.

"At the library. I don't understand her. Everyone's scrambling to find a date for the dance, and she's just running off to do her SPEW!"

 _Prom?_ You couldn't help but think of Draco.

 _Last year at his party... so much had happened since then. Shame you never got to dance with him._

 _But, will he invite me? And if he does, should I say yes? If I say yes, what shall I wear?_

A million thoughts swirled in your head. You shake your head suddenly. _Now was not the time to think of such trivial things._

You then remember how you havn't seen Pansy cozying up to Draco recently. Were they fighting? Had they broken up? Then you remember the stupid smile of Draco, and the lovey-dovey eyes of Pansy. You doubt they had broken up.

"Hey Sylvie, what's up? Earth to Sylvie!" Ron cried, waving his hand in front of you.

"Huh? What were we discussing?"

"How Hermione's still in the library focusing on her SPEW-"

"I'm gonna go find her!" You push Ron away and dart towards the library. Ron sighed heavily.

"What is up with them? All running off to do SPEW! No one's helping us find a girl to bring!"

The twins suddenly appear, linking their arms around Ron and Harry's necks.

"Better find a date soon."

"Or else all the pretty girls will be taken!"

Ron and Harry sighed in defeat. A pretty girl? They'd be happy if _a girl_ said yes!

 _They had completely forgotten that their friends were female._

* * *

"Sylvie!"

It doesn't take a genius to recognize your brother's voice.

"The dance. Go with me."

Dang, this boy is straightforward.

"No way, go find Izzy." You respond in the same straightforward manner. You continue your way towards the library, with Victor close on your tail.

"Sylvie please. Just go with me. You loved dancing with me when you were little! Always having dance lessons with me!"

"That was because you sucked. Father made us practice together."

"But you haven't accepted anyone's invite... so you must be waiting for me!"

"No."

"Then who are you waiting for?"

"I..."

All this time, you've been refusing other people's offers. But who were you waiting for?

You arrive at the library and your eyes settle on Hermione. The sight of Viktor sitting with her stops you in your tracks.

"You waiting for Viktor? He seems interested in your friend. Potter? If he was going to invite you he would've made a move ages ago. Draco? Pansy's taken him. Even if they seemed to have split up.

You laughed softly. Of course Draco was going with Parkinson. Why have you been waiting this whole time? For someone to tell you the truth? Or is there someone else in your heart?

"The dance is next week. If you don't have anyone, go with me."

"NO." You reply, giving him a very Malfoy-like fake smile.

"You're starting to act more and more like Draco... I don't like it!" Victor cried, feigning heartbreak.

"I am not."

"If you're not, then go to the dance with me!"

"No I won't, and I can't. You can only go and invite Izzy. You date can ONLY be Izzy. Why don't you understand?" You say, locking eyes with your brother.

"Izzy is the one you'll have to spend a lifetime with. The entire wizarding world knows that. If you're seen holding the hand of any other girl, including me, the Caeru's name is destroyed. You know that Vic."

"I understand Sylvie. Even if I don't go find her, Izzy'll come find me. I just wanted to ask you." Victor looked down for a second before lightening up the mood with a smile.

"I'm just worried my dear sister will have to go to the dance all alone!"

You roll your eyes.

"Ditching is always an option. It's one dance.

"EITHER YOU BE QUIET OR YOU GET OUT!" Madame Pince roared, attracting the attention of Viktor.

"Hey Sylvie," Viktor pulls you to the side.

"So, if I invited..." Viktor pauses when his eyes settle on Victor, who was looking at him as though he was about to put a knife through somebody.

Pushing Victor away, Viktor pulls you closer so he can whisper in your ear.

"So if I invited Herminny, do you think she'll agree?" You could see him blushing furiously.

"Well, what does she think of you?"

"She's not interested in discussing anything more than schoolwork with me. Though she is quite interested in my hometown."

"Was she nice to you?"

"At first, no. But she warmed up after we discussed a couple essays... so will she say yes?

"If you talk to her about the rights of house elves, I believe your chances will go up. But I'll warn you... her ideas are quite... strong."

"Thanks Sylvie, I owe you one." Viktor patted you head before skipping back into the library.

"Since when did you get another brother?" Victor asked, his eyebrows raised.

"None of your business."

You turn on your heels and walk away.


	65. Hogwarts Year 4: Ambush

The days flew by, it seemed as though everyone had found a date. Only you were still alone.

You walk over to the courtyard, but there was no sign of Blaise, no sign of the Butterbeer he always brought with him. Looking up at the night sky, there was no sign of Draco, no sign of those gray eyes. You had finally understood who you loved, but you've in return hurt the most important person in your life. Is this what you truly wanted?

 _Who is Draco to me? Who is Blaise to me? I miss those innocent years..._

On a cold winter night, a lonely Gryffindor, her mind occupied by two Slytherins, returned to the castle sighing.

* * *

"Hey there." A Hufflepuff from your year suddenly stopped you in your tracks.

"Hello, do you need something?" You ask politely.

 _Don't say it, please don't say it._

"Um... my name is Justin, I'm... in your class."

"Yes..."

"I've noticed you for a long time. So... will you be willing to go to the dance with me?"

 _He said it._

"Thank you for the invite... but no." You step around him and keep walking.

"Wow." A voice sneered.

You turn around to see Daphne Greengrass and a bunch of other Slytherin girls. You groan. Daphne was Pansy's best friend. This was NOT going to be a friendly encounter

"This girl is waiting to go with her dear Potter, so go back to your badger hole. You're nothing."

Admist the giggles of the Slytherins, Daphne wagged her finger at Justin.

You noticed Justin's face paling as he quickly hurried away.

With you alone, the Slytherins move closer, trying to surround you. You pull out your wand and eye them suspiciously. Daphne laughed.

"Don't tell me you're actually going to wait for Potter, everyone knows he's gone to invite Cho Chang. Pathetic, the great daughter of the Caeru family isn't even as attractive as a mudblood."

 _Cho Chang? My dear Harry, you'll have some explaining to do for not telling me something this important!_

The corners of your lips tilt upwards into a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Daphne asked in confusion. She thought you would be upset, but yet here you were, smiling.

"I don't think I have the need to explain to a person who I don't know."

Daphne's face flushed bright red. It was obvious she was furious.

"Is your brain full of Knoxgrass?! We've been classmates for three years!"

"A Caeru will never remember the name of someone with no value. What makes you worthy of my memory?"

"How dare you?!" Daphne raised her wand and fired a spell at you.

With a flick of your wand, you block her attack.

"Greengrass!" You nod slowly, "I remember you now."

A smile crept up Daphne's face as she raised her chin proudly.

"Your father's acquaintances with mine. Don't tell me your father never told you to try and be my friend."

Of course, her father has, but she'll never admit it.

"Don't you dare try test me!" Daphne roared, firing spell after spell at you.

You manage to deflect them all, but another girl suddenly fires at you. You couldn't deflect that one

 _The Stunning Spell. Crap._

"Good work, Astoria."

Daphne points her wand at you once more, and the world goes black.


	66. Hogwarts Year 4: Draco's POV

**Slytherin Common Room, Draco's POV**

"Draco, I have a feeling the Dark Lord is returning. Stay alert, and protect yourself."

You nod slowly under the worried glance of your father as you grip the two-way mirror in your hands tightly.

"Yes father, take care of yourself and mother."

"Worry about yourself first son, your mother and I will be fine."

Even though you know your father would never respond, you couldn't help but ask.

"Father, are you still going to serve him? After... everything?"

"I have my own plans."

Sighing, you put the mirror down. It was evident your father did not want you to interfere much.

You remember how your father had once said the Dark Lord was very good at exploiting the weaknesses of his subjects. It was how he tortured people. Your father was strong, he showed no weakness. If you had to find one in him, the only answer you would find was yourself.

As for your weakness, it could only be her. To protect yourself, you'll have to protect her first. You MUST protect her.

Speaking of her, you remember how you hadn't seen Sylvia at all today. Where did that idiot troll go? On a date with Blaise? Hope not! You place a hand on your forehead as you felt frustration boiling inside of you again.

As a Malfoy, you had really screwed up one step. Why on earth did you decide to get with Pansy to make her jealous again?!

You heave a sigh as you notice Pansy and Daphne walking over to the couch, chattering amongst themselves.

 _Merlin's Pants._ You bet ten galleons that they're discussing dresses. But as you listen in on their conversation, you realize that wasn't the case.

"You took her clothes too?!" Pansy seemed surprised as she toyed with the wand in her hand, unable to hide her glee.

"Just her cloak and sweater. With the Quidditch Games canceled, no one will find her for a while. She'll probably be in there for three days."

"Nice job, you're the best Daphne!" Pansy exclaimed, hugging Daphne.

"What are you girls talking about? Care to fill me in on the details?"

Daphne jumps with surprise when she sees you.

"Oh um... nothing interesting."

Pansy flopped down onto the couch beside you, her head immediately resting on your chest. To be honest, you really hated the smell of her perfume. She was still playing with the wand in her hand.

 _Wait a minute, blackthorn?_ The only person you know who has a blackthorn wand was Sylvia.

"Do you girls mind giving Pansy and I some privacy?" You say, smiling. The girls nod and depart. The second they do you turn to face Pansy.

"Pansy..."

"I know what you want to say." Pansy interrupts you, looking at you with tears in her eyes.

"If you know, then you shouldn't try to stop it. Even if you delay this til Christmas, you know you can't change a Malfoy's decision."

"I know, I just want to go to the dance with you."

"I'll be your date. And in return you have to promise me that once Christmas is over. We're done. Got it?"

"I love you Draco! Even if you hate me, you've gotta give me a reason to break up!" Pansy cried indignantly.

"If you weren't a Parkinson, I wouldn't have waited. You should be grateful that you earned the respect of a Malfoy."

You see the shock on Pansy's face. You know that as a gentleman, you should never hurt the feelings of a lady. Even though you know she truly loves you, you can't treat her as anything more than a friend. What's more, she has hurt Sylvia, the blue rose to your heart.

"Where'd you get that wand? It's not yours..." You say, finally bringing the conversation onto its main course.

Pansy's back stiffened as she lowers her eyes. You stare at her, but she refuses to meet your gaze.

"I... It's from the Weasley twins. Their new toy wand."

"Weasleys eh? I never knew you were interested in Gryffindor's toys."

"No..."

She still wasn't looking at you.

"I'll take that." You snatch the wand away from her and take a closer look. _Merlin's pants, it was Sylvia's wand. You were there with her when she got it three years ago. You know exactly what her wand looks like. If Pansy has her wand, then she is definitely in trouble._

Trying to stifle your rage, you look at Pansy, who was white as a sheet.

"Where is she?"

"I..."

"WHERE!"

"Br- broom closet..." she spluttered.

Without a word you stand up and begin to head for the door. That's when Pansy calls out, stopping you in your tracks.

"Draco, was there no love between us at all?" Pansy asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

 ** _"There is nothing between us."_**

If she hadn't hurt Sylvie, you probably wouldn't have hurt her this way.

You take two to steps before returning back to Pansy.

"Don't try to lie to a Malfoy." You say, tilting her chin up and forcing her to look at you.

"Also, tell your little friends that they shouldn't try to harass her either. I'm the only one who can go bother her. No matter if it's a Malfoy or a Caeru, we are not the kind of people you pathetic excuses for a pureblood can hassle."

After giving Pansy a stern warning, you turn and start sprinting for the broom closet.

 _Sylvia, I'm coming._


	67. Hogwarts Year 4: Wait for me

**Draco's POV**

"Alohomora!"

You open the broom closet to find a very pale-looking Sylvia huddled in a corner of the closet, her cloak and sweater missing. You quickly carry her out. Merlin's beard, she's cold as ice.

It is only now that she's in your arms that you realize how small she actually was. You stare at her curiously, unsure what to do. You've never held her like this before, cradling her in your arms like a baby.

Thank Merlin, she's awake, but why isn't she speaking? The real Sylvia would never let you hold her this way. You realize she was under the stunning spell. This explains how her wand got stolen.

You release her from the spell with a flick of your wand, still cradling her as you kneel on the ground.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" You ask anxiously.

"Cold..." You suddenly remember her cloak and sweater was taken as well. You quickly cast the hot-air charm on her before wrapping her in your own cloak.

"You troll, how'd you lose to those girls?"

"They ambushed me." She responded disdainfully, clearly hating on the girl who had ambushed her.

"Why'd you guys start fighting? You didn't listen to their idiotic words did you?"

"People I don't care for say things I don't care for."

You'll take that as a yes.

"Lost your wand in the process too eh?" You tease, handing her wand back.

You notice a blush creeping up her face as she struggled to sit up and get out of your embrace. She seemed... cute. You tighten your hold on her.

"Didn't I tell you that you can't leave without my permission?"

She lowered her eyes, and soflty said something that made me let go instantly.

 ** _"Who's the one that left first?"_**

 ** _Me. It was me..._**

You watch her stand up slowly. You're guessing she was hurt somewhere, except she refuses to tell me. She was always like this. You watch her tuck away her wand and put on your cloak. A Slytherin cloak, it fit her well.

Staring at the Slytherin badge pinned on the cloak, you feel your heart beating faster. This was what you had wanted the most.

 _Sylvie, if you could stand by me in a Slytherin cloak, wouldn't that be wonderful._

 _If we could have been together for three years, even if you really did see me as just a brother, I could've changed that. I could've made you really fall in love with me. Or at least, I wouldn't have stupidly tried to make you jealous by getting with Pansy._

 _If you were a Slytherin. Maybe things would've been different._

 _But, even with my cloak on you, you are still a Gryffindor. We are destined to be on opposite sides. Can I be like Blaise, and ignore the fact you're from the lion's den? I think I have an answer now._

 ** _Sylvia's POV_**

"C'mon, I'll walk you back," Draco said calmly.

You freeze, unsure what to do, Draco tilts his head to the side.

"If you haven't noticed, it's almost midnight."

You clutch your cloak and follow Draco.

The dance is in four days, you've refused the offer of every single boy. You've been waiting, waiting for the blonde headed boy in front of you to ask you to go to the dance with him.

You walk up the stairs. One flight, two flights, three flights of stairs.

Draco doesn't even look back.

Four flights, five flights, six flights.

Draco was walking slowly, his footsteps matching your heartbeat. You wished he would stop. For every step meant a second closer to the time you depart from him.

Seven flights.

You finally broke the silence.

"Draco..."

You grab his sleeve. He didn't stop, but tilted his head slightly to let you know he was listening.

"How did this mess happen?"

You could feel his body shudder.

Neither of you had the answer, as neither of you had thought about it until now. How did this mess happen? At the dance a year ago? Is it Pansy? Or Blaise?

 _No, it was because I was too dumb._

 _No, it was because I was too childish._

 ** _You've missed each other once, can you ever go back again?_**

Draco kept walking, not responding to your question. You were puzzled by his coldness. The boy who had anxiously held you in his arms after rescuing you from the broom closet now walked in front of you, not even giving you a glance back.

Eight flights, the fat lady now loomed before you.

"I'm here, thank you for walking me... Malfoy." You say softly before turning to the fat lady, ready to walk inside.

Suddenly a grip tightens around your left hand, a force pulling you backward into a warm embrace.

His arms around your waist, Draco rests his head on your shoulder, burying his face into your neck.

Silence filled the air, neither of you willing to break this moment, not until Draco broke it with a simple, quick sentence.

"Wait for me."

 _Wait for me. After Christmas, maybe we could go back to before. But until then, wait for me. Please._

 _Waiting, waiting. I've always been waiting. All the way til now, but what have I gotten?_

By the time you come to your senses, Draco was gone. You stare off in the direction he had gone.

"Your... cloak."

* * *

Author's Note

Finally found some time to update \\(^0^)/ , don't worry, no matter how busy I get, I won't give up on the story. I promised to finish it, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. It's just a matter of when...

-theLonelymouse :)


	68. Hogwarts Year 4: I'll Be There

Removing Draco's cloak, you step into the Common Room to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione arguing over something important. Oh wait, it's mostly just Ron and Hermione arguing.

While their attention isn't on you, you quickly slip into your dorm and put the cloak away. You have no intention on answering any questions about why you have a Slytherin cloak.

Surprisingly, you find a package sitting on your bed.

It was from Blaise.

 _Merlin's pants._ You thought, staring at the parcel. _You disappear for a month and then send me a parcel like nothing ever happened? You are soo dead when I catch you!_

Then, you find a letter.

* * *

My _dearest Sylvia,_

 _The night of the dance, eight thirty. Be on time._

 _I'll take care of the rest._

 _Don't forget my present. You'll need it._

 _-_ Blaise

* * *

Of course he was planning something. But the question is, should you go?

* * *

"I bet she's just embarrassed, no one has invited her yet!"

"Uh... what did I miss?" You ask in confusion as Hermione storms past you.

"We asked Hermione to the dance, but she says she already has a date." Harry responded glumly.

"She's lying!" Ron cried.

"You don't know that, someone could've asked her already." You flop onto the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

"There's no way," Ron repeated, his face twisting, "She won't even tell us who it is!"

You grin wickedly at Ron.

"You should've acted faster Ronnie."

"I told you so!" The twins appear out of nowhere, trapping you between them.

"My dearest Sylvia, we've heard that you've been rejecting everyone."

"And that you haven't accepted anyone, so-"

"Will you go to the dance with us?"

The twins extend their hands to you. You stare blankly at the two identical faces and at their outstretched hands. What on earth should you tell them? That you already have someone? Or that you're not going?

"Hey Harry! How could we have forgotten? Sylvia's a girl too!" Ron exclaimed, nudging Harry.

"Oh right! I forgot! Sylvie, will you go to the dance with me?" Harry asked, eyes brightening up.

You literally want to murder those boys. _What do you mean you forgot I was a girl?_ Now understanding why Hermione was so angry, you slap the twins' hands away and stand up. The boys look at you, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Do you idiots actually think I don't have a date? That's the greatest joke I've ever heard."

You walk back to your dorm without a second glance back and return a letter to Blaise.

 _Eight thirty, I'll be there._


	69. Hogwarts Year 4: One Dance

**The Night of the Dance**

"I told you she was lying!"

"You mean Hermione? But I don't see Sylvia either..."

Harry and Ron stood in front of the door, waiting for their dates. Neither of them had seen you or Hermione.

"Sylvia we can forget. But Hermione? I bet she's hiding in her dorm crying right now." Ron grumbled as he tugged on his dress robes, his entire mind on Hermione.

 _She might have gone with you had you had a better attitude..._ Harry thought silently.

* * *

Draco looked around the room.

His eyes settled on Krum, Potter, and then Victor. They were all with their dates, but you weren't with them. Which meant the only person left you could have gone with was...

Draco turned his head to Blaise, who was standing in a corner, holding a cup of Butterbeer.

 _Where on earth is Sylvia?_

"C'mon Draco, let's go dance!" Pansy exclaimed, her hands locked on Draco's arm.

"...Pansy."

It was a long moment before Draco said her name, his face void of emotion.

"What?" Pansy asked, her smile faltering.

Draco drew in a breath.

"This is the last time."

He was about to extend his hand to her when all the lights in the room faded. Pale blue snowflakes drifted down from the ceiling. Everyone stopped dancing to see what was going on.

"What's going on? A new activity?" Someone in the crowd murmured.

Suddenly, the hem of Pansy's dress burst into flames. Shrieking, Pansy tore across the floor, trying to put out the fire. Blaise, who was standing nearby, quickly pointed his wand at her. A spout of water burst out from the tip of his wand, and the flames were doused out. Smiling slightly, Blaise waved his wand again.

The lights went up again, but no one was dancing. Everyone quickly retreated to the sidelines. Confused, Draco stared at the center of the room, where a girl now stood.

The girl in the spotlight wore a blue dress and mask that hid her face. Her neck and hands were empty of any kind of jewlery, with only a single blue rose pinned to her chest.

The air filled with the faint scent of roses as all eyes fell on her. A blue enchantress. That was what she was.

 _Who is she?_ Was the question that filled every person's heart.

 _Who's her date?_

Everyone watched silently as the girl began to move. Everyone was waiting to see who was the lucky man.

* * *

 **Draco's POV**

The girl walked up to you. Only at this distance were you able to see what was pinned to her chest.

Swiftly, she curtsied and then extended out her hand, inviting you to dance. You could sense every male in the room looking at you with envy in their eyes.

"Malfoy... of course!"

"Who's that girl? She's really pretty!"

"I thought she'd come to me..."

It's fun being the center of attention. No one could resist a Malfoy! You bow to her, then glance quickly at Pansy. _What should you do with her?_

"Draco, what about me?" With her dress burnt and her hair dripping with water, Pansy looked pitiful.

"Malfoys don't dance with tramps."

Blaise chuckled lightly.

"Let's go, Pansy. You've embarrassed yourself enough."

He took Pansy's hand and walked away with her.

Smiling, you take the girl's hand in your own and plant a delicate kiss on the back of it. She pulls you into the center of the room and you two begin dancing.

With the entire dance floor to yourselves, this was your moment. You could feel a grin creeping up your lips.

 _Where's Potter? I would love to see his face right now!_ Just the thought of him looking on, his mouth hanging open makes you want to laugh. You omit a soft giggle.

"What's so funny?" Her voice was sour as she puffed up her cheeks and looked at you with wide eyes. She reminded you of a chipmunk. A cute chipmunk.

"Just thinking about my date, how it probably wasn't very nice of me to leave her like that." You lie deliberately, wanting to annoy her. Just as expected, she puffs up her cheeks even more.

You could sense that her hand was ready to escape your palm, but you weren't going to let her get away. Not this time.

"I'm kidding, I didn't think you'd come."

"I wasn't going to."

"Then why did you?"

"Because... because..." She stammered. She leans into your ear. You wait patiently, eager to hear her answer.

"I'm not telling you!"

Almost at the same time as she says that, the music stops. Smiling, she curtsied once more, prepared to leave. You reach for her, trying to bring her back into your arms again.

Just as your fingers graze her arm, the lights go off once more. By the time they come back on, she was gone, leaving you standing alone.

"TROLL!" You knew you had to catch up to her. You HAD to find her.

* * *

"Are you happy with my arrangements? My queen..."

Standing alone under the night sky, Blaise stared at his cup of Butterbeer as he talked to a girl who wasn't there to answer him.


	70. Hogwarts Year 4: Draco

**Astronomy Tower, Sylvia's POV**

You breathe a sigh of relief as you lean against the railing of the Astronomy tower.

"That was crazy..." You murmer to yourself. You let out a soft laugh.

"You seem happy."

Your back stiffens as you slowly turn around and face Draco, your first instict is to run. Draco smiles at you.

"Don't try to run. No matter where you go, I'll come after you. You can't escape me."

You fall silent as the two of you stare down at each other. It's been a long time, such a long time since you've looked at each other from this distance, such a long time since you've stared into those grey eyes.

"Why are you here? What about your date?" You ask sourly. Draco laughs.

"My date deserted me, I didn't see the point of staying." Draco looks at you with amusement, cocking his head to the side.

"So can my dearest Sylvia answer my question now? Why'd you come to the dance?"

"Because two years ago, I owed you a dance."

You lower your head as you fixate your eyes on the ground. This was the truth, as simple as that. You had never thought of stealing Draco away from Pansy. If they were truly in love, you could never let yourself be the third wheel. Tonight, you came only to have one dance with him. That was all.

"That's it? All that effort for one dance?! You troll!" Draco shook his head incredulously. But even he could not deny the twinge of happiness that sprang up in his heart.

"TROLL?!" Angrily, you turn your head away.

"Sylvie..." Draco walks up to you, cupping your cheek in his hands.

"All these years, do you know how hard they were for me? Do you know how much I had wished that my first dance could've been with you? How much I wanted to go explore Hogsmeade by your side? How much I had hoped you'd be there by my side when I woke up from my injury."

Draco pauses for a moment.

"But I could only watch you give up on going to Hogsmeade, for Potter. Run into the rain and scrape your knee, for Potter. Do you know how much I hated the chemistry between you two?"

"I was never dating Harry, no matter how close we are. I never became his friend because my father told me so. I thought you'd understand me, but all you listened to was the words of your girlfriend... and constantly doing PDA."

You swat his hands away from your face, but he grabs your hands instead.

"I never liked her! It was only to make you jealous, and make you realize you liked me! How was I supposed to know you'd instead get closer to Potter?! And then Blaise came along, saying he was into you. Then this year Krum appears, saying your his wife! Why are you always surrounded by men?"

"There are many things that aren't what they seem. Harry is one. Viktor is another."

"And Blaise?"

 _And Blaise?_

You were asking yourself the same question.

"Without Blaise, I would be able to be by your side tonight. I trust him, depend on him. Most of all, I'm thankful that he exists. He is someone I can entrust my life in. But I still chose..."

"Me." Draco was beaming now.

You let out a small smile as you walk back to the railing, staring out at the sky.

"You can be more Slytherin right now, Sylvie."

"A Slytherin that would stop at nothing to get what they want?"

"If you have been chosen by a Slytherin, then you can be forgiven."

Placing his hands on your waist, Draco spins you around to face him.

"Sylvia Caeru, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What about Parkinson?"

"Her date to the dance, that was my final obligation to her. From now on, she will no longer be affiliated with me."

Draco pulls you closer.

"How long are you going to wear that thing for? We're the only ones here..."

You look at him in wonder as he gently removes the mask and plants a delicate kiss on your lips. You don't refuse him, not that you ever wanted to. For once, you just wanted to enjoy this moment in your lover's arms.

"Sylvia, Sylvia Caeru. I like you, I liked you ever since we were little. Will you be my girlfriend? Will you let me love you?"

"Draco, I..."

"Don't you dare say no, a Malfoy will not be refused twice!"  
You let out a snort of laughter before feigning seriousness.

"But you must understand that we have to keep our distance at school Draco." You say, bringing what he had said in Year 1. Draco's face flushes red and you let out another laugh.

"But, you're different. To me, you're not a friend like Harry, not a trustee like Blaise, not a brother like Viktor. I like you, romantically, not as a friend or a brother. Everyone said I changed when you got with Parkinson. I was an idiot. I like you Draco, it's always been you."

"So... is that a yes?" Draco asks excitedly.

"Draco, don't you understand why I wore this mask?"

You gesture at the blue mask, now lying silently on the floor.

"I can't openly hold your hand, or dance with you in front of all those people. No matter what, I'm a Gryffindor. And in the eyes of the Slytherins, I'm a blood-traitor, Potter's second-hand man. You're a Malfoy. No matter what, you can't let people believe you're associating yourself with blood-traitors."

"I don't care. Why can't a Malfoy be with who he likes?"

"For you, for the Malfoy's namesake. We can't be together. Not yet. At least, not openly."

Draco falls silent.

"I understand."

If the Dark Lord finds out, both of your families are screwed. Draco understands that. Except, you have no idea what he's concerned about right now.

"Draco, even if you can't tell the world we're together. Are you still willing to be with me, a Gryffindor?"

 **"I've loved you, long before you became a Gryffindor."**

Smiling, you throw yourself into Draco's embrace.

"Draco, there's some thing I haven't told you..."

"There are many things you haven't told me."

"As the daughter of the Caeru family, I'll be put in an arranged marriage the second I graduate. I don't have a choice. Then, we'll have to..."

"Don't worry, no other husband is better than a Malfoy. Your father understands that."

"...You're right." You stare up into the night sky.

"Look! It's Draco!"

He looks up with you. Indeed, Draco hung up in the night sky.

"He's really here..."

"Remember our deal? Two years ago on Valentines Day?"

You nod.

"A promise that must last a lifetime. Are you going to make one right now?"

"A lifetime... I haven't decided yet. Have you?"

"I'll tell you when I think of one."

This a request that must be fulfilled for the rest of one's life. Both of you were going to take this seriously. It is afterall, a promise made on the basis of your love for each other.

Nodding, Draco waved his wand, and a piano appeared. With another flick of his wand, the piano began playing on its own.

"Dang, wish I could do that."

"Considering your transfiguration skills? Might take a while."

"DRACO! You. Are. So. Dead."

Smiling, he extends his hand to you.

"Shall we?"

The same smile he's had since he was eight. The little boy you once knew had grown up. Holding your hand, you danced on the Astronomy Tower.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Ahhhh!"

"My foot!"

"That was NOT an accident!"

"Shut up Draco."

It was quite a lovely dance.


	71. Hogwarts Year 4: Oh Harry

"You're still annoyed that Hermione went with Krum?"

"Who cares who she goes with!" Ron storms off into his room as Harry stares at you with wide innocent eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked uncertainly.

You smile devilishly.

"Too straightforward my dear Harry. But things will be fun now."

"Every time you smile like that I get scared."

"C'mon Harry! You're competing in the Triwizard Tournament! Scared by a smile? Seriously?"

Harry's face screws up.

You raise your eyebrows.

"The second task..."

Harry draws in a breath.

"The golden egg..."

He knots his eyebrows together.

"You're screwed Harry." You say coldly.

"Oh c'mon Sylvie, you know I'm working on it!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious. Cedric told me to bring the egg to the Prefect's bathroom."

"Why on earth would he help you?"

"I helped him with the first task."

You roll your eyes. This boy was way too naive.

"I would've tricked him. Told him the next task was on feeding Hippogriffs or something."

"...You're the only Gryffindor in this school who would think of something like that."

You shake your head.

"Oh Harry, I'm not the only one."

You motion in the direction of the twins.

"... You right. So, should I go?"

"Couldn't hurt. Besides, if a Hufflepuff could think of a prank like this, I'll have to question the Sorting Hat."

"Ron's been questioning that hat since Year 1."

You glare at him and Harry immediately shuts up.

"Why don't you come with me? In case I can't understand what I have to do."

"Are you inviting me to come watch you take a bath? Remember what the egg says. We'll help you figure out the meaning later."

"I... I... alright." Harry replies awkwardly


	72. Hogwarts Year 4: The Final Riddle

_June 24th, The final task of the Triwizard Tournament has begun._

"Harry... will he..." You glance at Hermione worriedly as she anxiously clawed at her face, her eyes trained on the maze that Harry had just entered.

"He'll be alright, we have to trust him. Right, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course darling, we all trust Harry!" Mrs Weasley replied, smiling brightly as she clasped your hands. You're starting to wonder when you had become so popular.

Mrs Weasley fixes a steely gaze on Hermione.

"You'll support him too, won't you Hermione?"

Hermione's face reddened as you scratched the back of your neck.

"Mrs Weasley... If you've read any of that garbage Rita Skeeter wrote about... it's not true."

 _Rita Skeeter. YOU ARE SO SO DEAD._

You think angrily to yourself as you recall all that nonsense Rita had wrote about. A love triangle between Harry, Hermione, and yourself? How crazy must she be?!

"Oh! Oh er... of course it isn't!"

Mrs Weasley smiled apologetically at Hermione as you grin at Ron.

"I love your mother Ron."

"Hey! Don't forget us! The handsome and dashing, extraordinarily funny Weasley twins!" Fred cried indignantly as George slung an arm around you. Ron shook his head.

"I beg to differ- OW!" Ron rubbed his head as he glared at the twins.

"Anyways, if you ever want to come visit, we shall welcome you with open arms."

You smile warmly at the Weasleys.

"Of course, it's always a pleasure to stay with you all."

 _Cough Cough._

You turn your head to find Draco sitting a few feet away, pouting in your direction. He now carried a Viktor Krum flag. You scratch the back of your neck again.

"Hey, stop scratching! Look, it's turning red." Mrs Weasley cried, switching into instant mom mode.

"I..."

You freeze in mid-motion of scratching. Only now do you realize that the back of your neck was beginning to hurt. The hairs on your arm began to stand. Clutching your neck, you feel yourself stumble. Spots appeared in front of your eyes.

 _"Sylvia?! Sylvie..."_

 _Who... who's there?_

 _The image of a knife slicing through an arm flashes past._

 _Those eyes..._

 _The darkness settles in as you find yourself staring into the eyes of a fearful boy._

 _Harry._

 _He's in danger!_

 _"Sylvia! SYLVIA!"_

 _You hear Hermione crying in your ear, frantically shouting your name, but you can't respond._

 _You feel a familiar pain on the back of your neck. The pain of flesh being ripped apart. The pain a certain villain had inflicted on you back in the Chamber of Secrets._

Your eyes snap open.

"Merlin! You're bleeding..."

Mrs Weasley stared in horror as the blood seeped down your neck, soaking your shirt.

"That... that's just like the chamber..." Ron stammered, staring fearfully at you.

"It's him." You say softly.

"What? Who are you talking about?!" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Harry... he's in danger. We have to find Dumbledore!"

"Professor, Professor!" You scream, running for the Headmaster with Hermione and Ron hot on your tail. Draco follows you, concerned. He didn't see the blood on your neck.

"Ah!" You stumble to the ground, clutching your neck. Spots appeared before your eyes.

"Harry..." You cry in panic, grasping Dumbledore's cloak.

"Sylvia, what are you saying?" Dumbledore kneels down beside you, his face etched with worry.

"Vol... Voldemort..." You feel the world spin as you slip into darkness.

"SYLVIE!"

With a cry of anguish, Draco throws Hermione aside, straight into Ron's arms as he rushes to your side.

Gathering you in his embrace, Draco frantically looked around as he held onto the lifeless body of the girl he loved.

"I suppose you should bring her to the hospital wing, Mr. Malfoy."

"I know Professor."

Fixing his gaze on your face, Draco rushed off, passing a concerned Blaise.

Ron and Hermione stared after Draco, too stunned to even move. Their gaze slowly shifts towards an empty patch of grass where Harry had just appeared.

He was cradling the body of Cedric Diggory.

* * *

"Sylvia..."

Who's there? Draco?

"Sylvia..."

No, it's a stranger.

"I know you can hear me."

You open your eyes to a room of gray. What just happened?

"Sylvia."

You spring up and spin around, your gaze fixing on the man who sat a few feet away.

"YOU."

You will never forget that face, not til your dying breath. You hate him, more than anyone else in this world.

He killed Harry's parents, nearly killed Ginny, cut your neck open, and broke the necklace Draco had given you.

" **Tom Marvolo Riddle. "** You say coldly as you stare down at the sixteen-year-old boy who smiled slightly.

"I've abandoned that name long ago."

"Then shall I call you Voldemort?"

"They're all afraid of me, too afraid to even call my name. They all call me He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named..." The boy trains his gaze on you.

"Why aren't you afraid?"

"It is foolish to fear a name. What more, I fear no one. Including you Riddle."

Tom Riddle smiled again.

"There will be a day where you will serve me willingly. I will greet any pureblood with open arms."

"Never."

"You will, whether you like it or not, we're tied together."

"Explain."

He points at your neck.

"To arrange this meeting, I put my power in your wound. Except I was weak then, I couldn't leave a mark the way I did with Potter."

"You're out of your mind."

"I'm not. Everything will be different this time. I already have a body, the Dark Lord is back! This time, **Harry Potter will die,** and I will become the legacy I was meant to be."

You stare silently at the Riddle. You may never understand his past, but you could sure foresee his future.

"You will fail, Riddle, I know it."

You fall silent again. Even if you hadn't realized it yet, but you felt pity for the great Voldemort.

 **Pity for a man who didn't know what it meant to love, or to be loved.**

 **This was why he wanted the world to fear him, to remember his name, his existence.**

 **He had no one and nothing.**

"You're just like him." Riddle finally said, breaking the silence.

His hand reaches for you, but instead of grabbing your arm, his fingers slip through. Both of you froze for a moment.

Riddle sighed.

"We're out of time. But we will meet again. Officially."

You eyes roll into the back of your head as the world goes black.

* * *

"Don't come near! I won't let you touch her!"

Draco...?

You snap open your eyes to find Draco facing off your friends.

"You have no right Malfoy!" Ron shouted, his face as red as his hair.

You peel yourself off the bed and rub your neck. The wound was gone.

"Can you too shut up for once?" You say weakly.

Draco spins around, his face lighting up. You turn your gaze to Ron.

"How's Harry?"

"He's fine, he's asleep."

"Diggory's dead." Draco whispered in your ear. "Sylvia... do you know something?"

"What? I..." You're about to explain when Dumbledore strolls over.

"Sylvia, tell me everything."

So you do, you talk about the visions, the wound, the meeting with Riddle. Dumbledore's face falls.

"He's really back." Dumbledore smiles slightly at you.

"Rest now, Sylvia."

With that he rushes off.

Shaking his head, Ron turns to leave as well

"Ron?"

His figure pauses for a moment, but continues on without looking back.

"Draco..."

"Don't worry, I'm here."

Suddenly Victor runs in.

"You're awake? I've already informed father. They'll take you home soon." Victor's brow scrunches together as he gives you a once over.

"Once you're home you stay put! Don't you dare go running around!"

"Is he mad?" You ask worriedly.

Victor nods sullenly.

"You should rest Sylvie." Draco places his hand on your back. You force a smile.

 _If I have to wake to see my father, I would rather sleep on for an eternity._

Just as you'd predicted, you wake to find your family standing over you.

"Let's go." Your father says coldly.

"Yes father." You reply, leaning on your mother for support.

"Father... I want to see Harry."

"No, Victor send your sister home. I have things to discuss with the professors."

With that he turns to join Snape, who was standing in a corner.

That's right, Snape. Why Snape?

In your confusion, Draco silently walks up to you, slipping a mirror into your hands.

"Sylvie!" The sound of hurried footsteps stops you in your tracks.

"Harry!" You try to walk over to him, but Victor blocks your path. Draco grabs your arm, pulling you ahead.

"Leave her alone Potter. If you want to die go on by yourself. If you want to save the world go on by yourself. I won't let you drag Sylvia into any more danger!"

"She's my friend too, I didn't mean for her to get caught up in any of this. Besides, I have things to say to her."

"If you have anything to ask go ask the weasel. He was there, he heard it all. Leave Sylvia alone."

"YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE STAYING AWAY FROM HER. I know what kind of person your father is. Sylvia just doesn't know yet, one day she'll see what kind of person you are!"

Draco smiled coldly.

"You can try, see who she'll pick in the end."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watch in stunned silence as you hobble down the corridor with your family. The last thing you see is Harry's green eyes following you as you turn the corner.

 _With the return of Voldemort, the battle has now begun._

 _The world will never be the same again._

 **FOURTH YEAR ENDS.**

* * *

I know I skipped way ahead to the third challenge, but I was getting super stuck on Year 4 and I wanted to end it. I'm doing this for fun so yeah... sorry about the inactivity.

-theLonelymouse :)


	73. Hogwarts Year 5: Lockdown

_Well I'm screwed._ You think silently to yourself as you feel your brother's iron grip on your shoulder. You glance over at Victor, his eyebrows were knitted together, but the fear in his eyes revealed that he was worried, not angry. You smile at him reassuringly and he returns your smile with a grimace.

Your father stops when you reach the living room.

"Give me your wand and go to your room, you're grounded until school starts." Your father says coldly.

You stare at him as if he had suddenly grown four eyes.

"My wand?! I get why I'm grounded, but why-" Your father cuts off your protests.

"WAND! NOW!" He roars.

You back into Victor in your shock, you glance at your mother, who motions desperately at you to do as he says.

Slowly you comply. Without a wand, you are weaker than a Muggle.

"Go to your room, do not try to contact your friends, you will not be allowed near any owls."

 _He's trying to separate me from the world._ Anger flashes in your eyes, but Victor shoves you towards the stairs before you can fire back a retort. It doesn't take a genius to understand your father is suppressing his fury.

You know your not supposed to say anything right now, another word could be the last straw that sets off your father's wrath. But you can't help it, you have to do it. You must.

 **"What is this, house arrest?"**

You are catapulted into your room, and your door slams shut.

* * *

 _The sky is black, just like my soul._

You sigh to yourself as you tear up the piece of parchment you have been using to write down angsty teenage quotes. You never thought a house you've spent fourteen years in could feel so hostile.

Once again, you are grounded, locked up in your room by your own father. You can't even see your brother or mother, let alone your friends.

No wand, no owl, no source of news. You have no way to contact Draco, or Harry, or even a way to know what is going on beyond your room.

With Voldemort now back from the dead, the wizarding world is probably in chaos. Is Harry safe? What will happen now? You have no idea.

Sighing, you let your eyes rest on the tea leaves sitting within your cup, it forms the shape of a standing bird. You laugh bitterly, remembering the time Hermione prophecied that someone would threaten the success of your relationship. Merlin knows how long it will take for Draco to forgive you this time for not writing letters.

You've been locked in your room for three weeks. While the world outside self destructs, here you are drinking tea like a princess, a muggle Disney princess.

"Sylvia? Sylvia!"

"Victor?!"

You spin around but you don't see anybody.

"Sylvia, where's your light? I can't see anything!"

"Agh!"

You flip open your suitcase to find the face of Draco looking up at you from a mirror.

"Don't act so shocked!" Draco scowls at you, but his eyes are glinting with mischief.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a two way mirror! I knew you didn't pay attention! I bet you thought this was just some silly old mirror. Merlin! Is your brain truly the size of a cherry?"

"Draco..."

"What?"

"I miss you."

Draco's features soften.

"Me too, I wanted to contact you earlier, but my hands were tied. We have some... guests at our house. I've just gotten time to myself." Draco sighs, and you swear you detect fear in his voice.

"What about you?" Draco cocks his head at you.

"Father locked me up again, AND he took my wand... how's Harry? I've been cut off from the outside world."

"...Are you seriously gonna ask your boyfriend for news on another guy?" What's more, this is POTTER!

"Fine fine, I won't. How's the ministry gonna deal with Voldemort?"

"The ministry refuses to believe Potter. They're saying Dumbledore is off his rocker. Not that they're wrong..."

"What?! Diggory is dead! Are they really going to play dumb about this?! Draco, do you believe us?"

Draco hesitates. Of course he believes Sylvia. His father has already met Voldemort several times. As much as he would like it to be false, it is a truth he has to face.

"... Of course I do." Draco forces out a smile, but it lacks the confidence he usually possesses.

"Draco... what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I don't have much time. I have... other things to take care of. Wait for me, and DON'T LOSE THE MIRROR."

You nod, disappointed. Draco is the first human you've seen in two weeks. It seems that the Malfoys have over a very important guest.

You sigh softly as Draco's face disappears. Once again, the room is silent.


	74. Hogwarts Year 5: Breakaway

_**August 1st, Sylvia's bedroom**_

"Berry, I need a favor." You grasp the house elf's shoulders and look into her eyes.

"Miss Sylvia needs a favor from Berry?"

"Yes, top secret."

 _ **4 Pivet Drive, Little Whinging**_

"Harry Potter?"

Harry stared at the house elf that had appeared in his bedroom. This was not exactly what he planned on dealing with today, not since he freed Dobby.

"What are doing here Dobby?"

"Berry is not Dobby. Dobby is Dobby."

"Would you like to sit down?" Harry regretted his words the second they left his mouth. The last time he had said it to a house elf, Dobby rammed his head into his wall.

Thankfully Berry did not choose self-torture. "Miss Sylvia's friend is as kind as Miss Sylvia, but Berry shall stand. Berry is hear to deliver a message to Harry Potter, as requested by Miss Sylvia." Berry clears her throat.

"Miss Sylvia has been locked in her room. Miss Sylvia has no wand. Miss Sylvia cannot write her friends any letters..."

Berry pauses once more.

"Miss Sylvia is worried, and she tells me to warn Harry Potter to not cause any trouble. The Ministry of Magic will do whatever it takes to bring Harry Potter down."

"It's too late... they're going to expel me..." Harry tells Berry about the dementor. "If only Sylvie was here... she'd know what to do-"

Harry suddenly stops as footsteps begin sounding from a distance, Berry's eyes widen.

"Someone is coming, Berry must go."

She is gone before the door swings wide open.

"Professor Moody?!"

"Not now Harry, we must go."

* * *

"EXPELLED?!" You nearly crash your head into the ceiling when Berry brings you the news.

"Merlin... how does one fix this?!" You grab a quill and begin crafting a letter, there is no way more you to help Harry now, but maybe Mr. Weasley can.

But soon you won't have time to focus on Harry, your own troubles have arrived.

A letter slips down from under your door and you pick it up. It's a letter of acceptance. From Beauxbatons.

"What on...?" Then you remember. Your father had threatened to send you to Beauxbatons if you were to get yourself in critical danger again.

"I didn't think he'd follow through... I have to get to Hogwarts! I must!"

You rush to the door and begin pounding on it frantically.

"Let me out! Let me OUT!"

It is Victor who answers the door.

"Sylvia, what-"

You push past him and march up to your father.

"Explain this."

You toss the letter at his face. Your father doesn't even flinch.

"You know what this is Sylvia."

"I'm going to Hogwarts."

"You have no choice, my dear."

"Hogwarts."

"Sylvia, it's not safe there anymore. Every time you get yourself caught up with Potter, and then you get into trouble too!" Your mother pleads.

"He's my friend. They're all after him! Are you the sort of person to ditch your friends in their time of need?!"

"A friend?!" Your father laughs. "A friend would never put you in danger like that. Where were they when you were knocked up in the hospital ward? They will only bring you to your deaths."

"We are friends. Friends face things together. Even if things turn for the worst, we will never abandon one another. They are the people I've chosen. They won't leave me, and I sure as hell won't leave them!"

"You are a Caeru! Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? We do what benefits us! We may die for fame, for money, for the honor of our family! But we will never die for something as childish as friendship!"

"I respect you." You raise your chin high as the tears flow freely down. "I do not wish to learn from you how to run away from reality. If you choose to be a coward, then I will not blindly obey you. I am a Gryffindor. I will NOT be a coward!"

"SYLVIE!"

Your brother's screams reach you before the impact of your father's hand flying across your face knocks you to the ground. Victor picks you up and holds you, staring at your father in horror. He had not expected your father to strike you.

"Brother!" Only in her most fearful moments would your mother ever call your father 'brother'. You let out a laugh. It was only a slap.

"Take her to her room Victor, and don't let her out until school starts." Your father takes a deep breath as the realization of what he had done dawns upon him. He turns around, unable to face you.

"I will return to Hogwarts. A door can't trap me!" You cry, cupping your cheek with one hand. _Merlin, it stings._

"Let's go." Your brother tugs on your arm. Silently, he slips his wand from his front pocket in his shirt to the **back pocket** of his jeans.

* * *

You walk silently to your room and sink down onto your bed. Victor sighs heavily.

"Why?" He asks simply, lighting touching a finger to your cheek. You remain silent, unable to respond

Victor sighs again and his finger moves to your hair, you notice his wand sticking out of his back pocket and you begin to cry again.

"C'mere."

You know you are Victor's favorite, and how much he hates seeing you cry. He pulls you into his embrace and your arms hold onto his back as you bury your head into his chest. Victor sighs once more as he strokes your hair softly.

With his attention diverted, your hand finds his wand and grips it.

You push him away suddenly, pointing his own wand at him. Victor doesn't even flinch. He looks at you solemnly.

"I won't let you lock me up anymore. I'm leaving here, don't try to stop me."

With a flick of your wrist, your belongings pack itself. You take special care when it comes to Draco's mirror.

Holding your suitcase in one hand, you walk up to your brother, wand still pointed at him.

Victor stares at the wand and notices your hand shaking lightly. He smiles softly at you. He understands that you do not want to do this.

After all, why would anyone want to point their wand at their family?

Your hand shakes even more. This isn't the first time you've cast a spell on Victor. But this time...

"I'm gonna go now. Don't try to stop me. Or I'll... I..."

 _I don't want to hurt you Victor._

You trust your brother enough to know he won't rat you out, but you can't just let him stand here like this.

"Stupefy!"

 _I'm sorry Victor._

Another tear slips out as you watch your brother fall. You close your eyes and walk past him, towards the door, towards freedom.

"My wand, take care of it."

You cast a glance backward and see your brother winking at you. He doesn't get up, but he watches you walk away.

It's not your wand, you can't control it as well. Victor does not lose consciousness, but he still did not stop you.

Your eyes blur as you realize what he had done. You understand the calmness he had when you pointed his wand at him.

 _Thank you... brother, for everything._

You walk up to the door of your house.

"Alohamora!"

The door does not budge.

"You can't leave, Sylvia."

Your father appears behind you.

"You can't trap me father."

You point your wand once more at the door

"Confringo!"

The door blasts open and you smile.

 _A door cannot trap a Gryffindor._

"If you leave now, then never come back!"

"You taught me this spell father, you taught me so much. You taught me to find friends when I was crying over the fact I didn't get into Slytherin. And I did, I found my friends."

 **He will often pull us into danger, and rely on me to solve the impossible.**

 **But without him, there would be no excitement.**

 **He often copies my potions homework, and he'll call me an evil snake.**

 **But without him, there would be no fun.**

 **She beats me at every exam, and forces me to join SPEW.**

 **But without her, there would be no peace.**

 **They are not the most perfect friends, but they are the friends I chose. I would rather die than abandon them.**

 **I will not runaway from the difficult road ahead. No, I will face it head on.**

 **You told me you were proud of me, proud that I was a Gryffindor. I hope you never lose that pride7.**

 **I am a Gryffindor, and I always will be."**

You spin around and walk out of the door. As the sun shines on your face, you turn and face your father.

"Father, I'm sorry for calling you a coward. You will always be the one I respect the most."

You walk on, past the gardens, and pluck a single blue rose.

 _Thrive on, my children. You must thrive even when I'm gone._

Clutching onto a single blue rose, you walk away from your home.

You are free.


	75. Hogwarts Year 5: Notes from the Field

Pushing his glasses upwards, Harry carefully reads the letters he received over the past few days.

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I have left my home. Don't worry, Dumbledore won't let you get expelled. I think we should meet up soon._

 _\- Sylvia (August 2nd)_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Today I went to Pivet Drive, but your Muggle aunt and uncle told me there was no Potter living here. They shooed me away after that._

 _I asked you neighbor, the one with the many cats, about your whereabouts. She said someone had picked you up. So I'm assuming that you're safe._

 _I'm gonna go find Ron at The Burrow. My guess is that Hermione is there as well._

 _Please write back if you get my message._

 _\- Sylvia (August 4th)_

* * *

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I've finally reached The Burrow, I never knew the Knight Bus was this uncomfortable._

 _The place is empty, looks like someone else has been here though. Did they leave because of safety issues?_

 _I'm going to wait here, maybe they've gone out for a picnic or something._

 _Please write back, are you safe?_

 _\- Sylvia (August 8th)_

* * *

 _My friends,_

 _Are you guys all together? I've been waiting here for 2 days._

 _I stole some food and slept on your bed. Don't kill me Ron._

 _I'm going to go back to the Leaky Cauldron. Hopefully I'll get a letter from you once I'm there._

 _\- Sylvia (August 10th)_

* * *

Harry looks at his friends uneasily.

"Are we really not going to respond to her letters?"

"We can't. And I'm... not going to..." Ron said hesitantly.

Harry shifted his gaze to Hermione, who shakes her head solemnly.

"You know we can't Harry."

"Listen to me, Sylvia, the person who sent her own house elf to aid me while she was in trouble herself, is out there! We know it's not safe outside! Are we really going to let her wander around, looking for a place she'll never find?!"

"Calm down Harry."

The twins suddenly apparate beside Harry. George slings his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"We got orders from above. Sylvia is not to be included." He waves an extendable ear in Harry's face.


	76. Hogwarts Year 5: Ghost

You pace anxiously beside the red phone booth as you try and figure out a plan for after you enter the Ministry of Magic. You pick up the phone and begin dialing. 6... 2... 4... 4... 2...

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and purpose."

"My name is Sylvia Caeru, I'm waiting for Harry Potter's trial."

"I'm sorry, I can't just let you in. You're not related to the trial in any way."

"He's my friend! I have a message for him!"

"I can't let you in."

You roll your eyes in frustration as you continue to try and convince the woman.

"Please, I'm not even suspicious! I'm just a student from Hogwarts-"

Your words cut short when you hear a knocking on the glass of the phone booth. It was Harry and Mr. Weasley.

Delighted, you quickly hang up, rush out, and embrace Harry.

"Sylvia?! What are you doing here?"

I was going to wait for you in the Ministry, but they won't let me in! If only I had sent Berry after you sooner... maybe you wouldn't be in this mess."

"It's not your fault." Harry forces a smile. You can tell that he's nervous.

"Er... maybe you two can chat later. We have to go." Mr. Weasley taps his watch.

"Alright, good luck Harry. I'll be here."

"See you later," Harry replied worriedly.

"You'll be fine." You smile at him reassuringly.

As you watch Harry and Mr. Weasley disappear from sight, you pull the mirror out of your cloak and stare at it longingly.

You haven't contacted Draco since you left the Caeru mansion, so he probably doesn't know yet. Draco told you not to come to find him, so you can only wait for his appearance. You let out a heavy sigh.

"It's been weeks! What is **Draco** up to?" you murmur in frustration.

 _Oh crap._ You cover your mouth, but it is already too late. Draco's face appears on the mirror. You look at him apologetically. It was still early morning, so it really doesn't take a genius to figure out you had just quite rudely awakened him.

"You seem happy." You say tentatively, seeing the massive grin on his face, "I thought you'd kill me."

"How could I? I bet you miss me." Draco grins proudly at himself.

You change the subject, there's no way Draco can find out that you had been complaining about him ten seconds ago.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah... but the views worth it."

You let out a laugh. "Flirt."

"You haven't answered my question. Did you miss me?"

You roll your eyes.

"Yes Draco, I miss you, a lot. When am I ever gonna see you... and your money?" You watch satisfied, as the grin on his face is immediately wiped off.

"Sylvie!"

You hear your name and you hurriedly shove the mirror into your cloak. Harry runs up to you excitedly.

"I'm fine now! They didn't expel me. Dumbledore came too!"

"I told you! See, they don't have a reason to expel you." You breathe a sigh of relief and smile at him.

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd come though. You see, when I saw him at.." Harry suddenly covers his mouth and shares a glance with Mr Weasley.

"Um... so yeah... that happened..." Harry looked at you uneasily.

"Why would you think that? Dumbledore would never leave you to the wolves! By the way, did you guys get my letters? Are you with Hermione and Ron?"

In your excitement, you don't even notice Harry's awkwardness.

"We got your letters, we're together, we're safe. It's just..." Harry hesitates, unable to explain why he hadn't replied back.

"Don't worry, as long as you're all safe."

"You know, you could come..." Harry looks at Mr Weasley, who shakes his head.

Your eyebrows raise in suspicion, they were clearly hiding something. Feigning ignorance, you look at Harry expectantly.

"Er... I thought your father grounded you? How are you doing?" Harry asks, changing the subject.

"I'm okay. Oh! By the way, I camped at your house for two days while looking for all of you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course." Mr Weasley replies curtly. "Harry, we must get going. The others will want to hear the news."

Harry looks at you worriedly.

"Um... I'm sorry Sylvie..."

"Don't worry, I understand." You force out another smile at him.

"Go on." You gently push Harry towards Mr Weasley. Harry nods solemnly.

"I'll see you at the train, Sylvie."

You watch silently as they leave, uneasiness settling in your stomach. You pray to Merlin that nothing is amiss.

 _The train? Only if I can board it. Hell, I don't even know which books I need..."_


End file.
